Twins
by TheFoundersFour
Summary: au/ooc All Harry has ever know is that he is the neglected twin of Liam Potter, the BWL,not liked by his parents. But is it so? And what is this dark secret surrounding his birth? slash
1. Chapter 1

Looking at the sleeping form of his son his heart ached. He loved his son more then he could ever put into words. But he knew he couldn't keep him. He knew he had enemies as did his son's sire. He needed some where safe for his son to grow up. He knew his lover would try and protect their son if he knew about him. But it was too dangerous. He prayed when the war was over they could be together properly and raise their little boy. But he had a horrible feeling it would never be. He knew how close his enemies were. He had managed to hide the existence of his son so far but not much longer.

He looked at the house and took a deep breath. He barely knew the couple but he knew they would look after the baby for him. He knew his little boy would be safe here. He was walking up to the gate when he felt his arm burn. He knew his time was up. He cast a warming spell on the baby and put a pendant around his neck.

He kissed his son on the head "I love you my precious baby. Never doubt for a moment daddy loves you. I know you are safe here."

He had meant to talk to the couple but he had no time. He had to cover his tracks so no one knew where he came from. He lay his three month old down at the door. He looked at his son and he knew it was likely the last time he would ever see him in this life. The pendant had a spell. On his son's sixteenth birthday it would reveal the full truth to him. He hoped it wouldn't be needed. He left a letter with a man he trusted to give his son's father when the war was over and it was safe. With one last heart wrenching look at his son he left Godric's Hollow.

James and Lily were in their sitting room. Lily could have sworn she heard the sound of a baby. Their own son was asleep up in his nursery. He had been sleeping through the night for a week now. James thought it was coming from outside and was sure it was a cat.

Lily shooed her husband towards the door "Go look please."

James opened the door but any comment about a cat was cut off "Lils come here."

Lily's worry turned to shock when she saw the baby in her husband's arms "James?"

The baby looked to be about the same gave as their own son. He wasn't crying just fussing like their son did when he was waking up. There was no note with the baby. He had a bizarre pendant around his neck but nothing else. The pendant as well as the clothes and blanket were of the most expensive material. Who ever it was who left the baby with them was by no means poor. There was a warming and cushioning charm on him too.

Lily took the baby from her husband "He and our son could nearly be twins but for those eyes."

Author's note: Voldie will be dead. And there is no prophecy in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween 1981 Godric's Hollow was attacked. The twins had been alone with their dad who suffered a number of curses but survived. Liam Potter was left with a scar and proclaimed the hero. Loyal death eaters had been arrested or sent on the run. And spies like Lucius and Severus proved he was really gone when the mark vanished. Lily and James did their best to keep their son from the spotlight. They had no interest in money for interviews and wanted their son to have a normal life. The couple of couse had no doubt who was to blame for it all. They would have sent him away but for Albus. The man reminded them other then him and the marauders every one else believed the second baby to be theirs. The auror report and pictures from the hospital of two babies were leaked. They would have to keep him.

Totally oblivious to it Liam and Harry grew up as twins. Harry showed magic and did almost everything a bit quicker then his twin. The two little boys were close like real twins. Thanks to a blood adoption the looked it but for Liam's scar and the odd pendant Harry wore.

The night before their seventh birthday Liam crept into Harry's room "Are you awake?"

Harry shushed him "You have to be quiet Mummy will be mad."

Liam jumped up on the bed "But I have cupcakes. I got Walli to make them."

Uncle Sirius had told them what he and his brother used to do when they were kids. Uncle Sirius said his mummy and daddy weren't nice much. Liam thought they sounded like how mummy and daddy were to Harry. Well he told them on the eve of their birthdays they would stay up to midnight with the other and blow out the candle. The elves loved the twins. They were happy to help them out.

Harry looked at the door worried but he motioned his brother to come under the covers "It's another five minutes."

Liam scrambled under them "I can't wait for the party tomorrow. I am sure daddy got me a kid broom. And you too."

Harry just smiled "Uncle Remus promised me a new book."

Harry was never one to complain. He never spoke up when mummy brought home ice cream for Liam and not him. Or when daddy only took Liam to the quidditch game. If it bothered him daddy refused to let him try his broom but Liam was allowed he never spoke up. Liam was special and he was not.

It was nearly midnight when the couple came Lily was mad "What are you doing? We came to your room to wish you a happy birthday and you weren't there."

Liam pointed at the cupcakes "Uncle Sirius told us what he and his brother did. I brought Harry a cupcake."

Lily pulled him from bed and led him out "You almost gave me a heart attack. And you don't want to be over tired for your party tomorrow."

James remained in the room and looked at the other boy. Harry looked down at his hands and hoped he wouldn't be lectured for too long. He knew daddy would blame him for Liam being out of bed. He knew better then to argue with daddy.

James sighed and shook his head as he noticed the candle light "I am going to wish Liam a happy birthday. Go to sleep now or I will ground you from the party."

* * *

The marauders came of course but Neville was brought by his grandmother and Susan Bones as well. Liam and Harry had never been exposed to man kids their age as their parents worried about the exposure. Liam's fame may have slowly been dying down since the war but there was still a lot of pull. There were few order members who had kids in the war so the few other kids were younger like Luna. Kids of former spies like Draco Malfoy Lily would never have.

Sirius was surprised when he looked around and didn't see Harry any where. He and Remus of course knew the truth but they loved the little boy a lot. Remus had lost the coin toss to be Liam's godfather so he had been chosen for Harry. Remus came but his husband was not welcome. James was still angry four years after the ceremony.

Liam came bounding over to them "Uncle Padfoot Uncle Moony."

Sirius handed him a gift "Happy birthday cub. Where is your brother?"

Liam looked upset "We did the cupcake thing like you and Regulus used to do. Mummy got mad and he isn't allowed to come down."

Sirius and Remus shared a look. To punish Harry on his birthday. The fact they had only punished one boy made it worse especially when Liam admitted it was his idea. The twins were so close as if they were really twins. The marauders rarely spoke up for Harry or about things like Remus' husband. It bothered Remus both Lucius and Severus had been in the order in the war but not welcome here.

Remus went up the stairs and Sirius was hot on his tail. He agreed with Remus even on the snake issue. He was less likely to speak up because of how close he was to James. He also wasn't married to one of them.

Harry was sitting at his desk writing lines they noticed when they came in "Hi cub."

He turned to look at them "Uncle Moony and Padfoot."

Sirius hugged him "Come on we are going to take you down to the party."

Harry shook his head. He would get in trouble if he left the room. He should have known that Liam should go back to bed. His daddy told him if he wanted to have his gifts and come down for dinner after the party to not leave. But his Uncles assured him it was okay and took him down stairs for the party. Harry nearly stopped when he saw the looks from their parents. Sirius shooed hm over to his brother and the other kids. Lily and James came over to him.

Sirius quieted a protest "I know for a fact you used to do it too. If you are going to punish Harry for something Liam started then Liam should be too."

James sighed and put a calming hand on his wife "He can stay down. The others have gifts for him."

Sirius cut Remus off as the couple walked off "The boys party is not the time or place for this conversation."

Remus reluctantly agreed though both knew deep down they had to speak up soon. Liam and Harry were so close and Harry never complained once about how he was treated. Harry at least was smiling as he joined his brother in the party and the gifts. Harry got an used book from his dad's library when Liam got a broom. Harry smiled though at the books he got from Remus and the kid's potion kit Remus also brought along.

Harry came over and hugged his Uncles "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

The twins were turning eleven that year. They hadn't got their letters yet but they knew they would get in. Lily and James knew their son would have been down since birth. But the other one they were not certain about. Sirius reminded them Harry had been doing magic longer then his brother and more of it. The couple were conflicted. They would be free of the child but they would also have to pay for him. And they had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. The child was unusual and not just because of how he came. They couldn't even remove the pendant he wore. Remus had tried to take custody of Harry but even with Sirius' support he couldn't. Lily and James had lived with the fact the world thought him their son. They knew the kind of talk there would be. The only reason Remus and his husband didn't force the issue in court was the truth would come out. It would hurt both Harry and Liam in the long run and it might not even work.

The twins eleventh birthday was of course an event. It put Liam's parties in the past to shame which was saying something for sure. No one who loved Harry would call it his birthday party. Remus once again came without his husband. He had given up hope he would ever be welcome. He had words with the couple often over it but wouldn't ruin today for the boys. His husband supported him. He was looking to forward to getting to actually know Harry when he began school.

James smiled when they came in "Just in time. You know your godson has been pestering me about the mail."

Liam took the letter from his dad and tore into it "I got in. I got in."

Lily kissed him "Your dad and I decided to get you a broom and owl as part of your gift."

Remus noticed Harry eyed them warily from a distance. It was times like this that made Remus wonder if he should have taken the risk. Harry had never changed. He never complained about how his parents treated him. Harry of course had no idea he was adopted and no idea why they hated him. He just thought he wasn't special like his brother as was the hero of course. He loved Liam and it seemed the one saving grace in all of this.

Remus scanned him for a letter but he didn't seem to have one. No matter the question of who he was they knew Harry would get in. Muggle borns got in so it had nothing to do with family. Harry had far more potential then his brother and even seemed to have some control over his so called accidental magic.

Sirius looked to James "Where is his letter?"

James looked at him "Lily and I are not sure he will go."

Sirius snarled "You will not deny that boy the chance to attend. I will pay for his supplies though heaven knows you can afford it."

James was rich. Good investment of his parent's extensive fortune had made him even richer. If Arthur Weasley could send now six kids to school James could afford an army. Sirius' one stipulation was Harry wasn't to know Sirius paid for it. He was not to be made to feel even more singled out from his brother then he already was. Sirius planned to buy him his owl and it was actually his gift. And his cauldron as well as some none school books came from Remus.

Taking the letter from James he was happy James at least had the decency to agree to that much. He sometimes forgot the man had been all but his brother since kids. Not only the marauders but even Albus reminded the couple they hadn't had to adopt him. It was their choice to raise the boys as twins.

Sirius took the letter over to Harry "Missing something cub?"

Harry looked up and surprise went across his face "I got one too? I thought I was too stupid."

Remus felt like ripping the couple to pieces but focussed on Harry "You are very smart. And I am sure you will do us all so proud in school."

Liam came bounding over to his brother and pulled him into a hug "See I told you we would both get in. We will have so much fun."

The other guests soon arrived and they took off for an amusement park for the day. Harry didn't get a single gift from his parents that year. Remus heard him brush it off as they were purchasing his school supplies. Liam though got some new music as well as a Nimbus and a promise for an owl. Harry had no idea other then the owl and cauldron as gifts that Uncle Padfoot was in fact paying for all of his supplies.

Harry shook it off when Liam looked a bit upset for him "You know I am happy for my book. We should go on that rollercoaster next."

* * *

The marauders went school shopping with them. A few times Sirius had to silently remind James he was footing the bill for Harry. James was about to purchase second hand for Harry at every corner. Sirius wouldn't allow it. He was paying so Harry didn't feel left out and if he got second hand he would. Sirius hated James got credit for all of the items he bought for his son. But Sirius would do all he could to protect Harry from the full truth. He was hurt enough as it was.

Owls were the last stop after wands. Harry stood and watched until Sirius encouraged him in. Since he knew his Uncle was purchasing the owl Harry had chosen a snowy owl while Liam got a screech owl. Back home the boys happily went up to pack.

Sirius turned on James when the boys were gone "Even with me footing the bill you can't even pretend?"

James sneered "I pretend every day of his pathetic life he is my son. He almost got me and Liam killed."

Remus snarled "Funny isn't it that it was Liam attacked and not him?"

James and Lily brushed that off as usual. Voldemort hadn't known which twin it was and he attacked. Liam of course had saved them. The child obviously had black parents. He had been abandoned on the door and only a few families could have afforded the kind of clothes he wore not to mention the pendant. His parents obviously pissed off Voldemort and abandoned the baby to draw attention off of them.

James spat "I should have sent him away then. His own parents didn't even want him. If death eater scum don't want him. We all know the kind of standards they have. Like your brother..."

Sirius slugged him as he had been threatening to do for years "My brother was a spy from day one just like others you won't allow to come. I won't let you slander the dead."

James rubbed his jaw "At least other then Lucius they haven't seemed to spawn. Like we need any more Blacks."

Sirius was seething "Oh because the pompous up starts who bought a title are so much better. You know your father would role in his grave if he saw you now."

James had changed a lot from their school days. Severus thought he hadn't at all. He thought they were simply finally seeing the bully he was. Sirius thought he may be right. In school it may have been funny but James was now an adult and needed to grow up. His parents may have been traditional and he rebelled when younger but compared to James now they were looking quite good to him.

Harry had crept downstairs. He had forgotten a package and he wanted to collect it. He missed them talking about the fact he wasn't a Potter but he heard enough to shake him up badly. He sunk down on the bottom step unable to move.

Sirius went to leave "Funny isn't it. My father's estate is so horrible but it's good enough to pay for Harry's schooling. Or Liam's new quidditch pads."

Remus had noticed what no one else had. He went to Harry and took him up. A shaken Harry admitted what he heard Remus kissed his head "I'm sorry you heard that."

Harry shook his head "I need to get back to Liam."

Remus watched as Harry stubbornly wiped his tears and ran off. His heart ached for his cub. Part of him wished he could find Harry's real family but he wasn't sure Harry had one. The care taken with him he had been loved. Remus knew perhaps he was a product of rape or some other circumstance. His husband admitted he had some affairs in the war. They hadn't began dating until after the war. His husband always swore it was casual but he got the feeling Severus lost someone he cared about. There was simply no way to know who Harry's family had been it seemed hopeless. He would speak to his husband and Sirius. Next summer he would stop Harry coming back.

Harry back in the room touched his pendant. Not even the marauders ever saw it up close "I know they love me. Liam has a scar but me this. I am special too."

Author note: poll on which house the twins will be in


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Liam were excited to start school. They hoped they would be in the same house but promised they would always hang out even if not. Harry was excited about his classes but also meeting Uncle Moony's husband. The man always sent him cool gifts but mommy and daddy would never let him come to the manor. He taught potions which was the class Harry was likely the most excited about. He was happy mummy was wrong and he wasn't too stupid to get in. He didn't want to be home without his brother. He just hoped he wouldn't embarrass the family and flunk out of school. Both mummy and daddy repeated ever since he got in he needed to not shame his family. If he did too bad they wouldn't let him go back.

Harry stood back a bit at the train. He and Liam's trunks were already on board in a compartment together. Neither of them really knew any one else. They spotted Neville and Susan before who were now in the same compartment. From all the whispering about Liam their parents had been right to keep them from exposure.

James kissed Liam on the head "I look forward to the owl telling me you are a lion."

Lily reminded her husband "We don't know what house he will be in."

James was looking at Harry when he said the next words "As long as you aren't a Slytherin."

Liam jumped on board "Come on Harry."

James stopped Harry and to those around it looked like a hug but he just wanted to ensure no one heard "You remember what we said."

Harry nodded as he fought the tears. He knew daddy was worried about sending him to school. He was so stupid and he was bound to shame his family. He knew it was why daddy refused to pay for him to go to school. He had thought daddy bought his supplies but then he heard him argue with Uncle Padfoot. He knew his Uncles had paid for school. He wasn't upset with daddy. If he was a better little boy and smart like his brother he would not be such an embarrassment.

Neville and Susan were already in their seats as well as a friend of Susan's named Hannah. Harry sunk down next to Susan and the window. His brother was across from him. Harry watched as the others waved as the train took off and remained quiet as they talked.

A red head appeared in the door with a girl with big front teeth "Look I told you he was in here. That is Liam Potter."

Susan snapped "Yes a human being not some animal in the zoo for you to ogle at."

Ron sneered at her "Oh you four little leeches just don't want competition. He knows he is famous."

Liam glared at them "My brother and friends aren't leeches. And you definitely weren't invited."

Ron stopped "Brother?"

Suddenly the kid let out a howl and ran off. The girl looked nervous. "Sorry about him. I didn't mean to be rude. I just don't know any one and I ended up with him."

They felt bad especially when they learned she was a muggle born. They invited her to remain with them. It turned out from what she had seen some twins who she assumed from the red hair and freckles were his brothers had played a trick on him and he had run off. They learned her name was Hermione. Both her and Susan managed to draw Harry into their conversation. Hermione remembered one small mention of Liam having a twin but nothing else.

The food cart arrived eventually and Harry was the only one who didn't move. Uncle Padfoot had asked if mummy had given him some money for the train. He had lied and told him yes. He didn't like when Uncle Padfoot got mad at daddy. It just made daddy more upset.

Liam noticed "Come on Harry we won't eat dinner for hours."

Harry pointed at a small package "The elves packed me a snack."

Liam realized his brother had been forgotten again. The elves thankfully were kind "I have too much. I am sure I was meant to share. Come on."

Though he knew Liam was just cheering him up he came over "Maybe a liquorice wand?"

His brother bought some of it all and split it in half. Even the few coins left he shared. Harry put most of it away when his brother wasn't looking but he ate some. Hermione seemed to be the only one surprised well and Hannah. The others had seen for a long time.

Susan finally said "It looks like we should be changing into our robes soon."

* * *

Harry was a bit nervous when they came into the hall. He wasn't worried about being away from his brother as he knew they would always be close. He doubted they would be in the same house. His brother was sure to be a lion. He was the brave hero as their parents always reminded Harry. Some where deep down Harry wondered how brave his twin could have been as a baby but shook away the thought. He loved Liam and he never thought bad of him. He knew he wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor and he was too dumb to be a Ravenclaw. He just hoped he would be a Hufflepuff.

The sorting went on Susan and Neville were Hufflepuffs. Hermione was a Ravenclaw as well as Hannah. Harry noticed Draco was a Slytherin. Uncle Moony told him about the kid. Uncle Moony's husband was his godfather. But because they had been spies they were never at the manor.

"Potter Harry Remus" was called Potter brought a lot of whispers until they heard it wasn't Liam.

He was surprised when the hat spoke to him "Now you are an interesting one. You would do well in all houses. But if I recall your family were Slytherin."

Harry shook his head "No mummy and daddy were lions. But I'm not brave or smart."

The hat chuckled "You have a bright mind but I also see a need to prove yourself. Better be Slytherin."

Horror filled Harry in those words. It wasn't that he believed all of the stories. He knew Uncle Moony wouldn't marry any one evil. But his daddy's words rung through his head. He knew it may have been a joke for Liam but he saw daddy's look. He remembered daddy had told him if he disgraced the family they wouldn't let him come back. He was worried daddy would send him to an orphanage. It would be bad enough if he flunked but also a Slytherin.

His brother gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Liam thought his brother would be a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. He knew daddy wanted him to be in Gryffindor but he hoped not to be. He would prefer to be in a house where no one would expect him to act like some big hero.

"Potter Liam James" was called as Harry was looking at his new table.

Draco smiled at him and motioned him over "Come sit with me. Uncle Remus has told me all about you. It is cool you are with us."

Harry sat down as his brother put the hat on "Thanks. He told me about you too."

Shock ran through the hall when the hat called "Hufflepuff."

Harry and those who knew Liam actually thought it suited him. Hufflepuffs sometimes got the wrap of being the push overs and in many opposites to Gryffindors. But they were loyal and hard working not to mention down to earth and fair. His brother had always been humble and not simply as he was never on show as hero. His parents still treated him different. His loyalty and defence of his brother were just a few signs.

At the head table Remus shared a look with his husband. They were shocked with both twins Remus had no idea how James would react to either. Well sadly he knew how he would react to Harry. James would see it as a sure sign he was right about Harry's parents.

Draco motioned Harry to the food "I know it must be odd but you know you are welcome to hang out with me and Blaise."

Blaise agreed with him "I am sure we can turn you into one of us soon. You don't have to look so depressed."

Harry actually managed to smile a bit "Sorry it's just almost every one I know is in Hufflepuff. But I guess I won't have to listen to Neville snore."

He found himself slowly coming into the talk. Though they weren't dark wizards in training he found a house that didn't idolize his brother like Gryffindor and even Ravenclaw. He was confused by what the hat had said about his family having been in Slytherin. He thought maybe it confused him with someone else. He wondered if he wasn't meant to be in the house. He shook away the thought. He was simply wishing he was with Liam as well as Neville and Susan. His new house was nice.

Liam came over to him with Uncle Moony close behind before bed "You know you will hang out with us all the time. And daddy was just kidding."

Harry put on his usual fake brave smile for his brother "I know. You better hurry up. It looks like your house if leaving."

Remus kissed his head "I promise it will be okay cub. You know it means you will get to know Uncle Severus better this way."

Harry just hugged his Uncle and went off with Draco. Severus joined his husband and reminded him Draco would keep an eye on him. He was looking forward to finally knowing his husband's godson. Remus didn't have to ask Liam about what he meant about James. He knew how his old friend would react. He and Severus were even more resolved they would find some way to take Harry in the summer.

Remus smiled when asked about his gift "I know Liam will have the cloak. Not even Sirius knows I rescued this. I will give it to Harry soon."

Author note: so I found these were the popular choices. I would have loved to see James' face when he found Liam is a Hufflepuff. I was reminded Hufflepuffs get a bit of a bad wrap. Cedric was a Hufflepuff and an amazing champion.

**please review for update**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a bit of a rough night for Harry. He had never been away from his brother like this. But he would have some classes with him and they would hang out. Draco and Blaise were cool and the others were welcoming. It was Friday the next day and he knew Uncle Moony promised to have him over that weekend. Severus had house meetings once a week and open door policy with his house. But both his own godson and his husband's were different. The men could have no children of their own. They tried but Severus miscarried the only two times in eight years of marriage there was any success. Harry thought Uncle Moony would be an amazing daddy.

Harry went to breakfast with the other four. They had all made it their goal to turn him into a proper snake. The house always seemed to get a bad wrap. In truth Severus encouraged the older kids to help tutor and watch out for the younger. He was hoping it would help now.

They had potions after history that morning.. History he had seen Hannah and Hermione "Gryffindor."

Draco heard his tone "We have classes with your brother after lunch. Besides you told me this was the class you wanted."

Harry smiled a bit "Uncle Severus gave me my first potions kit as a kid."

Draco laughed as Harry took a seat between him and Blaise "And let me guess a cauldron this year? Trying to convert us dad says."

Blaise shook his head "Then why the look?"

Harry pointed to the red head who was at the table next to theirs. It was the kid who had been so rude on the train to them. He had been surprised when he saw him sorted. He wasn't sure how the kid made that house. Draco made a comment that the entire family was in the house. It wasn't all about the family or Harry would have been a lion but in some cases it did seem to run in the blood. He maybe was brave in he some survived his brothers.

The comment about family once again confused Harry. The hat told him his family was Slytherin. He wondered if he should tell his Uncles. Perhaps the hat was messed up and he may not be the only one. But he shook away the thought Draco and the rest of his house was cool.

Professor Snape came into the room and he sent the two of them a look before he began "Put away your wands. There will be no wand waving or fancy incantations."

Draco could see Harry was itching to start "Happy to work on a real potion not a practice one I see."

Harry started on his figs "I never got to take the kit out of the box. My dad thought it wasn't a safe gift. I read the manual and all the potion books."

Draco shared a look with his godfather who was close enough to hear "There is nothing of any real risk. I was allowed to use mine alone by nine."

Severus saw Harry looked uncomfortable from it "Mr Weasley perhaps you can tell me what you would get if you mixed wormwood and asphodel?"

Ron who had been whispering through the speech and now looked ready to blow up the classroom was silent. He looked to his partners for some help but found none at all. The others missed it as Severs began quizzing but Harry knew why he began. He sent his Uncle a grateful look. If it was possible to like an Uncle you hadn't even met before Harry was sure he did. He wasn't sure why mummy and daddy didn't like him so much.

Talk between Draco and Blaise had gone to quidditch. They had their first flying lesson after lunch. Draco planned to try out for the reserve chaser position that weekend. He tried to convince them to try out. It turns out Blaise was not a major fan of heights though.

Severus gave their team a top score for a flawless potion. He stopped Harry on his way out "Your Uncle and I want you to come for lunch tomorrow."

Draco stayed behind "Not tomorrow. He is coming to try outs with me."

Severus could see Harry was conflicted but added "Lunch will be after if you choose too do both. We are both anxious to spend some time with you."

Harry was excited about the lunch but not quidditch "I will be happy to come."

Severus looked at Draco "You as well. I have invited Liam already."

Harry headed up for the hall. Draco wasn't backing down on the quidditch subject at all. Harry pointed out he had never been on a broom before and he might suck. Draco wasn't put off by that. He knew some people were naturals. And he was hoping one of his friends would share his obsession at least.

Harry gave in "If I don't totally suck this afternoon I will consider. But I will come to cheer you on any ways."

* * *

The ban on first year brooms was lifted thanks to James. Draco and Liam were two of the few with their own and the only ones with a Nimbus. Harry remembered his birthday. He had got no gift but brushed it off as his parents had to pay for school. It turned out his Uncle paid for school instead. He hadn't even got his usual used book from them. His brother had got the broom the class was drooling over and his owl.

All four houses had the lesson together. Harry could see he and Blaise weren't the only nervous ones. Many of the brooms wouldn't even cooperate they were so old. The ones which did were more inclined to add to some of the fear. It was one of the reasons first years never made a team.

His brother was next to him "Come on Harry."

Harry shook his head "It is your broom."

Liam handed it to him "Come on you know you won't learn on that school broom. Besides daddy isn't here."

Harry took the broom in his hands "I'm not sure about this."

His brother took up the school broom to show him. He knew Harry was a bit scared and he wanted to show his broom was safe then the school broom was. Like Draco Liam was not one to take no for an answer when it came to his brother. He always felt bad when daddy would let him fly and not Harry. He always tried to allow Harry when daddy wasn't home. Harry refused as he didn't want to get in trouble. Liam reminded him daddy wasn't there.

Unfortunately Ron seemed bored and out for revenge at the moment. Both Potter brothers had made a fool out of him and it wasn't even dinner time. He tried to curse the broom Harry had got on but missed the Nimbus. It instead struck the broom Liam was on instead.

Liam screamed as his broom shot up in the sky and began bucking "What's happening?"

Harry noticed Madam Hooch was busy with Neville who was stuck in a tree "Hold on Liam. Hold on."

Draco looked in a panic too "We have to stop him he is headed for the lake."

Harry mounted his brother's broom reluctantly "The squid."

Draco shot off and after a moment Harry followed. He was slow at first but as he could see his brother over the lake his blood started to pump. He wasn't the brave twin he kept reminding himself but he knew he had to help his brother. He had never wished for a bout of his accidental magic as much as he did now. He watched as Draco tried to get Liam on his broom but suddenly his brother lost his grip.

Having no idea where it came from Harry accelerated as fast as he could. He snagged his brother inches out of reach of the squid. He knew deep down it was a mix of adrenaline and his odd magic coming out which allowed him to get Liam back to shore.

Madam Hooch was amazed "Are you okay?"

Liam was shaking badly but he nodded "Thanks to my brother and Draco."

Madam Hooch looked at Ron "You will spend the next two weekends cleaning toilets with Mr Filch."

Draco looked at Liam as Ron was mumbling "I think we should take him to the infirmary."

Noticing Liam was clutching his left arm and was pale as a ghost she nodded. Draco and Harry went accompanied by Neville. Neville too had to be seen to as he had a cut from where he had been in the tree. Poppy was surprised to have not one but two of them come in. She was used to it after a quidditch game or practice but not this. She went to work on the two boys. Draco was convinced Harry was a born seeker and should try out for reserve.

He couldn't respond as his dad came in. He had come to see Liam and was told He rounded on Harry in fury "What did you little snake do to my son this time?"

**please review for update please review for it to continue**


	6. Chapter 6

James had come to school to see his son. He was of course notified what house his son was in. He was disappointed of course but the shame came from HIM. He had known the child would be trouble. He should have got rid of him when he found him on the doorstep. He was a good for nothing little snake like his parents likely. Albus would not allow them to simply give the boy up. But he would be coming home. He would not continue to shame the Potter name as he was. He was even more convinced when he found out what happened. He knew this was HIS fault not the other kid's.

Liam and Draco both sat with Harry on the bed. Draco had not seen it before but he had his suspicions. It was obvious as much as Harry tried to hide it things weren't good at home. He could see from Liam he was worried too.

Poppy tried to calm him "Your son Harry saved his brother Liam from the squid."

James ignored her "You were on his broom. If he had been on his Nimbus he would be fine. You want to kill Liam?"

Harry was in tears "I didn't hurt my brother daddy."

Liam spoke up "I wanted him to try my broom. He refused until I was in danger. It was my fault."

Draco piped in "Harry flew better then a seeker. Liam could have been squid food."

James turned his sneer on the other kid. He of course didn't have to ask who he was. There was no missing the spawn of Lucius Malfoy. He was the only death eater scum who had the nerve to procreate. Well he thought another had as he was sure Harry was the son of one. But who ever his family was obviously had standards. He should have known the brat would befriend the likes of him.

Poppy had left the room. But only to place a floo call to Severus and his husband. Harry was in his house and his husband's godson. Her and Severus had been friends for a long time. He was grateful she called and she opened the floo for them.

James pulled on Harry "You will go pack. I told you I won't live with you shaming our name."

Liam stepped in "Stop it daddy. He saved me. You can't make Harry leave school."

James ignored him "Get up and go pack. If you don't come home you will never be welcome in our house again."

Harry stood with tears fighting to come "Okay daddy. I'm sorry for being on his broom."

Liam and Draco both shared a look. They couldn't believe this was happening. They watched as Harry was heading for the door to go and pack to leave with his dad. He didn't want to be out on the street. Liam couldn't allow it to happen. His twin deserved to be in school and he saved him from the squid. He knew what would happen if his brother went home. The only reason mummy and daddy were ever nice to Harry was because of him.

Albus came into the room with Severus and his husband. He knew he may be needed to try and keep the peace if it was possible at all. He had shared the wish of Remus to remove Harry. But even his support hadn't convinced the couple.

Albus motioned for Harry to stay "You can not force your son to leave school like this. From what I am told Harry showed amazing courage out there."

James sneered "My son should never have been at risk. I will be taking HIM home now or not at all."

Harry looked back and forth between them "I will come home daddy. I will come home. I'm sorry."

Liam shot his Uncle a desperate look "You have to stop this."

Remus looked at Harry and his heart was breaking into hundreds of pieces. He was torn what to do. The only way for him to ensure Harry stay was out the truth. But his godson was already in horrific pain as it was. His bond with his 'twin' meant the world to him. Remus worried Harry would be devastated to learn he wasn't Liam's twin. Remus didn't think it would matter. He was sure to Liam it would change nothing.

Remus stopped his nephew from leaving. One way or another Harry wasn't leaving this school. He had failed Harry too many times before but not again he swore. He felt Harry shaking in his arms and knew he wanted to flee.

Remus looked at James "He doesn't have to go there in the summer. Harry can come stay with us."

James sneered "Oh no don't think for one moment I am paying you to keep him."

Severus spoke "I think you mean Sirius don't you?"

James smirked at him "I know you poor little bottom feeder needs to make money any way he can."

Harry broke free "Stop it. Please stop."

Before Remus could act Harry broke free and ran from the room. He had tears coursing down his cheeks. Liam and Draco both ran out after him. Albus though erected wards to prevent the adults from going. This had to be settled or both boys would be hurt.

Severus held his husband "Though I don't speak about it I am Lord Prince. But I can support a son without it. We will never ask for a knutt."

Remus was like Sirius and the school supplies "But Harry is not to know the truth. You will not take his twin from him."

James was irate "I wouldn't agree to this before and I won't now. The world thinks he is mine."

Remus sighed "Then we will go to Lucius and call upon any aid. I don't want Harry hurt but if the truth has to come out to get him it will."

James knew the truth would crucify him. He knew the likes of Lucius would make him out to be some kind of child abuser or worse. The child was the bane of his existence for almost ten years. He wasn't really sure why he was protesting so much.

James finally grunted "Fine take the little brat. But when he burns down your house or something don't come crying to me."

* * *

Harry wasn't sure where to go. He knew he should go and pack. But Uncle Moony made daddy so angry. It was why he lied a lot. Like when Uncle Sirius asked if mummy gave him money for the train. It would have been nice to have some of his own but Harry shook it off. Uncle Sirius would have just got into a fight with daddy and then daddy would get mad at him. He knew it was better not to complain. They loved him he kept repeating.

He went onto the grounds. It was dinner time and the other kids would be heading into the hall for a meal. He sunk down under a tree near a lake where he finally gave into the tears. He tried never to cry in front of others. He didn't want them to think him a baby because he wasn't a hero like his brother.

He didn't realize he wasn't alone until he heard a voice "Flying lessons couldn't have gone that bad. I heard only one kid got detention."

Harry didn't know the older kid but that he was a Gryffindor "I'm fine."

The kid plopped down next to him "Now I heard one kid ended up in a tree but you look too nimble for that."

Harry had been trying to brush him off "I was on my brother's broom and dad is mad. I want to be alone."

The kid smiled "Ah you are the one who saved the boy who lived from the lake. Wish you were in our house. We could use you as seeker."

Harry looked at the other kid. He was now leaning against the tree in a pose that told Harry he wasn't going any where. Harry was confused to why. It wasn't like he was the hero. And no one even seemed to know him as Liam's brother outside their houses. The older kids in his own house were meant to look out for them. But this one he had no idea what he had to gain from this unless bored.

The other kid shot up when he stood to leave. He wasn't sure either why he came out but the kid was obviously upset. And he had known it was Liam's brother. He just didn't want the kid to think he only came because of his hero brother.

The kid clapped him on the back "I have an idea. Come on."

Harry had no idea where the kid was taking him "Where?"

The kid took him towards Hagrid's hut and knocked "He always cheers me up."

Hagrid came to the door "Hi boys. Just in time for tea."

Harry had met the man a few times. He had come to the manor for a few events. He knew his parents both liked him in school. He could admit when seated next to the fire with some tea and biscuits he was feeling a bit better. He didn't talk but listened to the other two. His mind went back to the infirmary from time to time but he calmed. He stuck to biscuits as the other boy quietly warned him against the rest.

There was a knock some time later and Harry was worried. He found his brother and Draco who had been lookin for him. He thanked Hagrid and the other kid before he left with them. His brother was happy to see he calmed a bit.

Liam hugged him "You know you can't leave school Harry."

Harry shook his head "But daddy will put me in an orphanage. I won't be your brother."

Liam shook his head "You are always my brother. Even if you live with Uncle Moony."

Draco added "Or I will talk to my parents and you can come live with us."

They led him back to the school. Harry wasn't sure why any one would want him. His own mummy and daddy thought him so stupid he was an embarrassment too their family. Uncle Moony and his husband were waiting for them. He was worried when told daddy was gone.

Remus held him "You will remain at school. And I promise in the summer you will have a home to go to."

Author note: so locket won't open till 16 but I am contemplating if Harry learns some other way. Like someone finally sees it up close and recognizes it or the letter his carrier said he left some where surfaces.

**please review for update please review for it to continue**


	7. Chapter 7

Remus was so worried about his cub. He had tried to get Harry to come have dinner and stay but he wouldn't. Harry was trying to be so strong in all of this. He had been told Harry had been out to see Hagrid when he ran off. Remus knew the man was always happy for company. And considering the jokes and taunts he faced in school it wasn't hard for Hagrid to empathize. His husband felt horrible as well. He reminded Remus they would have him that summer. Severus wouldn't trust James to keep his word. He would have Lucius help with the legalities of it all. Lucius would have been happy to help his brother. He would be more anxious as his son already made friends with Harry. Severus also reminded him Harry was coming tomorrow and he knew where to find them.

Blaise and the others were worried about him. It seems James had been over heard which wasn't hard considering. The rumours were running around. Only the lions believed the lies Ron spewed and even only a few of them. The first years had all seen what Harry did.

Ron cornered him outside the hall "You are such a little snake."

Draco spoke up "One for stating the obvious are you?"

Ron sneered "You let me take the wrap when you were the one who set the broom off."

Liam had come up "You were the one to attack my broom. You are lucky my brother and Draco saved me."

Harry went to head in for dinner. He was shaken enough from saving his brother and then daddy. He just wanted to go dinner for dinner. It was only the first day of classes and he was already screwing up. Maybe the kid was right. His daddy believed he was to blame for the accident he knew. But Ron was the one who hexed the broom. He knew his brother would have been safer on his own broom.

Some of the older kids came their way. Adrian and some of the older snakes. Some lions came over too. There were the twin brothers of Ron among them. But there was also the kid who had taken him to see Hagrid. Harry wanted to bolt. He was nervous with so much attention on him.

Fred tried to shut his brother up "You are just pissed as you set a new record for mum's fastest howler. You know it is coming."

Ron sneered "Because the little leech has tricked every one into thinking him a hero."

Adrian spoke "We heard how he flew and we want him to be our reserve seeker."

Ron sneered "I am sure you snakes would. Glad it isn't my house to shame."

The kid who Harry still didn't know the name of spoke "If he was he would be starter on our team."

Ron was about to be led off "Oh the baby is going to cry. Go run and cry to daddy. Oh wait not even your family wants you."

Before Liam could stop him Harry fled towards the dungeons. Ron was gloating of course. He was sick of the two Potter brats making a fool out of him. Liam was the hero so too stuck up to hang out with him. He wondered what kind of hero was in Hufflepuff. And the other brat was his leech of a brother who wanted his fame. He wasn't about to spend the next seven years bowing down to them. They would regret turning down his friendship.

Liam shared a worried look with Draco. Draco was sure Harry likely went to their Uncles. Even though Draco just got to know him both he and Liam knew he needed space. Liam more then agreed he would have or eventually would for an Uncle.

Severus himself appeared and from the lack of confusion he had seen Harry "What is going on here?"

Ron turned to him "Just dealing with these slime ball snakes. They accosted me on my way to dinner."

One of the kids with Ron's brothers spoke up. Liam realized he was the one with Harry before "He decided to go after the other Potter. He's pissed about toilets."

Seeing even the other Gryffindors agreed Severus turned to Ron "Seeing you like toilets so much you will spend a further two nights cleaning."

Ron was led off before he could get more. Severus looked at Liam "Your brother is with his godfather He is going to stay the night."

Adrian spoke up "We want Harry to be our reserve seeker on the team."

Severus smiled and assured him he would pass it on. He wasn't sure how Harry would react to it. He lacked so much confidence thanks to his so called parents. He thought it would be good for him. He wouldn't play in a game likely till next year. He may find it a way to come out of his shell. He would need a new broom though Severus thought he or Sirius would see to that. But he wasn't sure Harry would accept.

Severus looked at Liam and Draco "I know you are worried but Remus will calm him. You will see him at lunch tomorrow."

* * *

Harry was shaking so badly as he fled. He knew he embarrassed his entire house. He was unable to do any thing right. His daddy was so ashamed of him he was no longer allowed to go home. And now his new house would think him a baby. He hoped Draco at least would still like him. He knew he could always count on Liam. His brother had always been so loyal to him. His brother swore they were still twins even if he had to go to an orphanage.

Harry almost went to his dorms. But he stopped at his Uncle's rooms. His Uncle had wanted him to come. He had been told the password but he was too shaken. He was trying to get up the courage to knock when the painting opened.

Severus was on his way up "Harry?"

Harry was trying to calm "Remus."

Severus motioned him in "Come in Harry."

Remus came into the sitting room "Oh Harry what is wrong?"

Harry went into his arms. Remus knew how upset he was when he broke down like this. He usually wouldn't even cry in front of his Uncle. He had come close in the infirmary but even there he was better. He knew the scare with his brother and then his dad had been a lot. But he could see something else had happened. He pulled Harry down onto the couch with him. He looked to his husband who was to chaperone dinner.

Severus knew Draco and Liam were likely worried. He left to reassure them and find out more. When he was gone Remus slowly got Harry to calm down and over some tea tell him. He was heart broken for his cub. The Ron kid should be lucky he wasn't on staff.

Harry looked at his hands "I should have gone home. I am such a baby. My house won't want me."

Remus calmed him "Even snakes get to be upset you know. They are probably hexing Ron for you as we speak."

Harry shook his head "He is right he shouldn't have detention. It was my fault. Why else doesn't daddy want me any more?"

Remus' heart ached "Cub it wasn't your fault. And either was his anger. You know your daddy is never fair."

Harry shook his head "They love me. I am just not special. I am not a hero. I know they love me. I am just an embarrassment."

Remus so wanted to tell him the truth but Harry was in no shape "Harry this summer you are going to come live with us. I know you love Liam but..."

Harry took out his locket "They love me I know they do. Let me go home now."

Remus shook his head "You can't cub. Your daddy has given you to us. He won't let you come. But you know I love you. And Uncle Siri And Liam."

Harry shook his head "No They love me I know they do. Liam has his scar but I have this. I know when ever I hold it they love me."

Remus thought about all the times he had seen Harry clutch at it. When ever he was upset he seemed to. Harry admitted he wasn't sure why. He always just felt himself drawn to it. Harry had no idea why it was so special. All he knew was he had it all his life and he couldn't take it off. He thought it was like his brother's scar. His brother had a scar which he couldn't remove showing him as special. And Harry had it.

Remus touched the locket. He thought it looked familiar for some reason. Even when Harry was a baby he hadn't seen it close. He noticed what he realized was some kind of charm. He remembered the care taken. He wondered if Harry's parent cast a charm so Harry always knew he was loved.

Severus came back after dinner "The house is worried about you. Some of the Gryffindors even."

Harry looked up "One of the older ones took me to see Hagrid. I think he is in quidditch."

Severus sunk down "The team tells me they want you to be reserve seeker. You know Draco is a chaser. You could practice."

Harry shook his head "I only flew so well as I was on Liam's broom. I can't."

Severus shared a look with his husband "I am sure if you wanted to play we could see to a broom for you."

Harry shook his head "It's too expensive."

Severus shook his head "It can be an early Christmas gift maybe from Uncle Sirius too. It's your choice but I think the team would be good for you."

For now Harry was willing to go to practice. He wasn't sure but he was reminded it would be a year before he was needed to play. Though he protested at first they put him to bed in their guest room. When he was asleep Remus told his husband about his suspicions of the locket.

Severus was about to tell his husband of a possible charm when he saw the locket for the first time "No. How?"


	8. Chapter 8

Severus touched the pendant. He had never thought he would recognize it. It wasn't like he spent a lot of time looking at jewellery. But it seemed for once his time made to go to parties came in handy for something. He recognized it or thought he did but it didn't clear up any confusion. It left him with more questions really. But there was one good thing. He was sure where he could find the answers. The time was coming when Harry would need the truth about who he was. Severus knew it would be painful. Harry would have even more doubts. It could be a comfort if they knew.

Remus looked at his husband and Harry. He wondered if Harry was his stepson. He always suspected Severus was in love and lost someone. He wasn't upset. They had broken up for years when Severus was a spy. They got back together a year after that Halloween and wed a year later.

He put a hand on his husband "If he is your son you know I love him already."

Severus looked up "What?"

Remus kissed him "I have always suspected you lost someone you loved. I am not hurt. We were apart."

Severus shook his head "I had a relationship and yes I loved him. But not like us. I always knew my soul mate."

Remus knew "He is yours?"

Severus shook his head "I wish he was."

The two of them could have no kids. His body took too many hexes to sustain one. And Remus could for obvious reasons not carry. Harry was the closest they would have come. He would have been proud to claim his son if Harry was it. But there was no way. The man he loved had died around that time but he could never have hid a baby. And Severus was sure the man would have told him. He even had family. He wouldn't have left their son there.

Severus touched the locket. The man he loved had worn one. But it looked like the pendant all Slytherins were given end of first year. It had been turned into a locket with their initials. It was the only piece Severus ever saw him wear.

Remus was confused "Then who?"

Severus shook his head "Lucius."

Remus was shocked "He and Narcissa are deeply in love. Are you telling me he had an affair?"

Severus was confused "I never thought he would. But Narcissa wears the same locket. Not often but is on pearls."

Remus realized he must have seen it "But if Lucius had an affair he wouldn't give his lover the same."

Severus shook his head "He wouldn't. But then again I never thought he would have an affair."

Narcissa may have come from old blood but a lesser branch. Her dad and Wallburga were sister and brother. They were rich but not over flowing in family heirlooms either. Most of her pieces had been newer. But Lucius showered her with gifts including most of his mother's jewels. And for some reason Severus recalled the pearls. He remembered Lucius gave them to her on the day their son was born. They came from the family vaults.

Both men thought it was an odd. Lucius was not the kind of man to have an affair. Not to mention giving both the same pendant. And in all the years they knew each other Lucius never kept such a secret from him. Even if he hadn't known about the baby.

Remus was pale "What do we do?"

Severus sighed "Lucius is coming for try outs tomorrow."

Remus tucked Harry in more "I was hoping we may find out he had family. But I don't want him hurt more."

Severus stopped him "If Lucius had strayed he will have told her. They will both welcome him."

Remus looked at his cub. He could admit a small part of him was selfish. He wished it was his husband as he was scared to lose the closest thing to a son he had. Severus knew him too well. And he felt the same too. But if he was Luc's son Harry would have a dad to send him to.

He led his husband out "Look at how I helped raise Draco. If he is a Malfoy we won't lose him."

* * *

Harry was feeling a bit better in the morning. He was still nervous. He had agreed to go to try outs in the morning. His Uncles swore his house was upset for him. And they wanted him to be on the team. He wasn't even going to try out as he made the team. He was simply going to support Draco as he tried out for chaser. They promised they would get him a broom of his own. He was still protesting the cost of it. His own daddy thought him such a burden he wouldn't pay for school. He knew the only reason he wasn't to go to an orphanage was his Uncle. He wouldn't be a burden to him too.

Draco and even Liam came for him. Liam wasn't sure if his brother had to try out. Hufflepuff had no opening for even reserve keeper which is what Liam preferred. He knew his dad wanted him to try out for reserve seeker.

Liam hugged him "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded "I feel a bit better."

Draco smiled "You know when Ron was cleaning toilets last night he got his head stuck in one."

Liam added "His own brothers and that kid you spoke to Oliver. And Adrian."

Severus came out "I will forget I heard that. One of them is our top chaser."

He had been told by Filius the night before. Filch had to fetch him to rescue the boy. Filius had seen Adrian and the three lions in the area. He had of course known what Ron pulled to piss them off. Filius chose to over look his knowledge. The only reason he had even let on at all had been knowing Harry was with him. The only staff who may have given out detention was Minerva over this.

Severus led the boys up and out to the field. Sirius and Lucius were both coming. Draco was not surprised to see his dad in the pitch area. He promised to come even if his son only could be a reserve. Of course Severus had told him they had to talk.

Harry saw his Uncle "You came? I thought after daddy..."

Sirius took him in his arms "You know how much I love you. I have a surprise."

Harry was stunned "A Nimbus like Draco and Liam? No this is too expensive. You paid for school."

Sirius hadn't known Harry found out "You deserve it cub. No giving back gifts. Even if using it against my old house."

Adrian came over "You made reserve but you can try out the new broom with us."

With one last assurance from his Uncle he went off. Liam joined Draco in the stands until it was his turn. Sirius was shaken to the core. He got Remus to tell him all. He had been friends with James so long. He had lived with the Potters when he ran away. He knew he should have spoken up more for Harry in the past. Heck even for Severus and Remus' marriage. The punch over school shopping was the most.

Lucius assumed Severus needed his help. They both knew they couldn't trust James to keep to his word. Lucius of course not only had lot of influence but an army of attorneys who gave the profession the nickname shark. He was happy to help.

Severus nodded "That was my original intention. But I wanted to ask you about the gift you gave Narcissa when Draco was born."

Lucius nearly laughed "I wouldn't think your husband was a pearls man. They were my mother's you know that. A gift from my father when I was born."

Severus shook his head "Is there a second locket like that one?"

Lucius was confused "Why?"

Sharing a look with Sirius Severus told him about it. Even Sirius had never seen the locket up close. He knew from the look on Lucius he was aware of the implications. Severus was not trying to accuse Lucius. They had all done things in the war they were not proud of.

Lucius stopped him "You will have to ask Narcissa."

Severus was confused "You said the pearls were from your mother."

Lucius amended "Narcissa thought them plain so she added the locket. It was one of the few heirlooms she brought with her."

Sirius spoke up "You mean it is a Black piece?"

The family was extensive and inter married so much though. It was no telling who may have had that one. Like many old blood families the Blacks lost few members in the war. It seemed clear Harry belonged to the Black family. It was now a matter of where.

Sirius shrugged "I will go to the bank. There will be record if the locket was in a vault. I hope I can find answers."


	9. Chapter 9

Narcissa was surprised when her husband asked her to come to school. She was confused when asked to bring her locket. She had been having lunch with her sister when the call came. Lucius seemed pleased and asked her to come too. Happy to see her nephew and curious to what Lucius was up to Andromeda came with her. Narcissa loved her husband so much but she knew something was up. Their marriage survived a lot in the war time and she trusted him. She knew their son was fine or she would have been told.

They found the men in Severus' rooms. The try outs were over and looking at time she assumed her son was at lunch. She was surprised he wasn't there though. If she was made to come all the way she expected to see her child.

She kissed her husband "Where is our son?"

Lucius reminded her of the time "He went up for lunch. He will want to tell you about try outs."

Andromeda spoke "Maybe someone can explain why we are here?"

Lucius kissed his wife "The locket?"

Narcissa took her pearls from her bag. She had no idea why they seemed suddenly important. She would give them Draco when his first child was born to give his wife. Or for a daughter if he had a husband. The pearls were new when given to Lucius' mum at his birth. But Lucius began a tradition and it was one she would continue. The locket was as special as the pearls though to her.

Lucius showed it to Severus and Remus. Sirius had gone to the bank to see if he could find answers in the family vaults. He never touched them even when he inherited them. He could only be cut off when there was another heir but his brother dead it came back to him.

Narcissa spoke "What is this about?"

Remus explained about Harry "Is there another?"

Andromeda took out her own "We were given them when we married. Mum sent mine with an elf."

Severus looked sick "Bella? No."

Narcissa calmed him "Bella sent hers back. She was so angry about the marriage."

The Blacks once had arranged marriages. Narcissa and Lucius had but they were truly in love. Andromeda was the one meant to marry the man. But she fell in love with Ted. Her father never spoke of her again but when her mum knew she sent it. Bella was forced to wed Rodolphus in her place. She may have been a death eater with him but there was no love. The one she had Narcissa knew was in a vault.

The men were thinking about Sirius. Maybe it was possible another member had access to the vaults at the time. There was relief in knowing it wasn't Bella. They should have known. The woman was crazy and not maternal.

Andromeda spoke up "Wallburga had one."

Severus turned to her "What?"

Narcissa nodded "Like the pearls the locket was a gift. But to our mother from her mother in law. Ours are copies."

Andromeda nodded "The original grandmother gave to her only daughter on her wedding day."

Lucius saw Severus was in shock. He was the only one in the room who knew. It was why Severus said he would have known if Lucius had an affair. The two of them told each other things even their spouses didn't know. He knew the name of the man Severus had loved. He didn't speak about it because he blamed himself for his death. Remus was his soul mate and true love but he had been in love with another.

Severus shook his head "No it can't be. He would have told me or his brother."

Remus realized "The man you loved was Regulus?"

Severus kissed him "We were spies together and it happened."

Remus was surprised but not upset except for his husband. He realized it seemed Harry was his stepson after all. But neither could understand. Severus could admit Regulus was distant those last months. Now he realized he was hiding a pregnancy and baby. But why the Potters? Why not Severus? Or his family?

Remus held him "Sirius may have answers. I am sure there is some reason."

* * *

Sirius went back as quick as possible. He never went into the vaults in all these years. He never wanted the money or any thing else. But he never thought his brother had sent him a letter in it. It turns out his mother had known some of this. It was on bank file they came in together. Sirius remembered his mum actually wanted to see him before she died. He had gone eventually but she suffered a stroke by then and couldn't talk. He may have known all this time Harry was his nephew. Sirius knew he was no longer heir or Lord Black. It came to him as his brother was childless. But he never wanted it any ways.

From the looks when he got back they knew. He hadn't known about the baby but he knew about Severus. His brother had broken it off months before he died. He said it was due to the danger but Sirius knew. He knew his brother fell in love. But he knew from the start Severus' heart was never his. Sirius never blamed Severus. He was honest with Regulus and broken up with Remus. Now he knew it was more.

Sirius nodded "He is a Black. Lord Black to be accurate. My brother left me a letter."

Severus was shaken "Why? Was he punishing me? He knew."

Sirius handed him the letter "No. He knew you would try to protect the baby. But he knew it was too dangerous."

Severus read but Sirius explained to the others. Regulus found out he was pregnant but hid it. He went to his mum to block the tree from showing. He knew Severus would do all he could but their son would be in danger. He kept him until he realized he was to be killed. From the letter he planned to speak to the couple. They had a son the same age and were family to Sirius. The night he left Harry he must of ran out of time so left Harry.

Severus looked up from the letter. Sirius was meant to have the letter and return Harry to his Papa when safe. He put a love charm on the locket as suspected. And if Sirius was killed the locket would reveal the truth when Harry was sixteen.

Sirius looked at Severus "He knew you were meant for Remus but he loved you. He thought he was protecting his son."

Severus nodded "I know he wanted to. But I not only lost all of this time but what Harry suffered?"

Remus held his husband. He saw Harry grow up but Severus wasn't welcome "We have him now. And we will make it better for him."

Sirius nodded "He is your son. There was a blood sample so James can't fight you."

Lucius knew he may try when he learned Harry was rich "You have all the support you need."

Severus couldn't believe this. Last night he told Remus it couldn't be true. He wanted Harry to be his son but it was painful. All those years Remus came back from the manor with stories about Harry. He couldn't get past the guilt. Maybe he had been unfair to both men he loved and this was punishment for. And the worse part was his little boy was the one to suffer. Both Remus and Sirius tried to reassure him he had been honest to both his loves.

Severus looked up "I don't even know his name or birthday. Or what he looked like."

Sirius handed him an answer to all three "This was also in it. It seems my mother took a photo."

Severus touched it "It seems fait he and Liam were born on the same day. A true little Black but my eyes. Severin Regulus."

Remus looked "James may be an issue later but how do we tell him? Harry will be hurt to know Liam is not his twin."

Severus knew he was right. But he would always have Liam. Liam proved even if Harry lived with them he loved Harry. They just needed to find a way to tell him. He would likely have except for Liam an easy time. They were talking when Narcissa noticed what none of them had.

Harry stood in the door "What do you mean Liam's not my twin?"

**review **


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Draco had left lunch which had become a habit. They had been told by Blaise that he had seen Draco's mum and Aunt. Draco was confused and a bit worried. His mum would be proud he made reserve chaser but she wouldn't have come for it. Or if she had she would have come with his dad in time to see. His mum loved him and would come to games but try outs no. The fact his Aunt was at school as well only added to that for him. The team made them promise to come back to the common room when they could. They had made it their goal to help with Harry. Snakes stuck together after all.

Harry walked into the room but stopped dead when he heard them. He knew they were really upset when Uncle Moony didn't even hear them come into the room. He was about to make himself known when he heard what they said.

Harry was confused "What do you mean Liam's not my twin?"

His Aunt came to his side "It's okay Harry. How about you come sit so we can talk?"

Harry shook his head "I want to know. I know I can't go home but Liam is my twin. He is."

Remus stopped him before he could leave "Please cub come let us explain."

Narcissa looked to her own son "I will see you before I leave I promise. But for now you should have lunch."

He was reluctant to leave his cousin and friend. He could see how upset Harry was and he didn't blame him. The words about Liam were a definite shock to them. But his mum assured him that Harry would be okay. He had a room full of people who cared about him even Draco's parents. They hadn't met him before but because of Severus and now Draco they cared. He reluctantly went back for lunch.

Harry was led over to the couch where they got him to sit. The adults shared a look as none were sure what to say. Severus looked at Harry as his son for the first time and he would do any thing to cause him less pain.

Severus sat down in front of him "Harry James and Lily aren't your parents."

Harry was struggling with the tears "I know they won't let me come but they are my parents. Liam is my twin."

Remus put a hand on his "No cub you were adopted as a baby."

Harry shook his head "No. No I wasn't. Why wouldn't they have told me? Or you? Why are you doing this?"

Remus picked up the locket "You came to them with only this. We didn't tell you because of Liam and we didn't know your family."

He tried to take Harry into his arms but he pulled back from him. Remus as gently as he could explained Harry was left with the Potters. He emphasized all the love and care taken with him when he was left. He was the same age as the couple's son and they took him in. They had blood adopted him because they were willing to have another son. They hadn't told many people except the marauders and Albus.

Harry had daddy's words in his head. He always accused him of trying to hurt his son. He realized daddy blamed the attack that nearly killed Liam on him. No wonder daddy and mummy hated him. He wasn't their son and he almost killed them.

Severus stopped him "Liam was the baby attacked not you. Voldemort didn't even know about you. The couple just needed someone to blame."

Harry was shaking "Why tell me now? Why? All I have is Liam. He is all I have. I don't have any one else."

Remus wiped his tears "We found your parents Harry. Well your Papa and family."

Harry stared "My family? He was right I am such a freak my own family hates me."

Severus reached out to try and stop Harry as he went to flee "Harry please stay. Your family loves you. Your Papa loves you."

Harry looked around the room in confusion. He realized why they were all here but he was in even more pain and confusion then before. Before any one could act he had fled from the room. They all moved to follow but Sirius stopped them. He could see neither Severus or his husband were in no shape.

Sirius went to follow "Give me a chance to work some Uncle magic. I will bring him home."

* * *

Liam saw his brother flee as he and Draco were coming out of the hall. Draco knew his mum told him to go for lunch but he knew something was wrong. He too had heard what they had said about Liam. They were both so worried about him and headed for the dungeons to see him. Neither cared if they got in trouble later for it. It was obvious something was happening and Harry would need them with him. He hadn't told Liam what was happening well in the form of what he heard. He knew how much Liam loved Harry and he would be upset for him.

They found Harry up in the room of requirements with the help of Oliver. The kid always seemed to be in the right place when Harry was upset. He had been with the twins on his way down for quidditch when he had seen. He agreed to make a detour to the dungeons on the way.

Liam sunk down onto the bed with his brother. The room looked like Harry's back at the manor. "Harry?"

Harry refused to look up "I'm not your brother."

Liam didn't understand "You know I don't care what daddy said. You are my twin I don't care."

Harry shook his head "I'm not your twin I'm adopted. That's why mummy and daddy hate me. I am such a freak no one wants me."

Draco quietly explained what he had over heard Liam was shocked and hurt but for his brother. He didn't care if they had different parents Harry was his brother. It was obviously even biological as they looked like twins. But even without the blood adoption it didn't matter. Liam had one brother and no one was taking that away from him. He told his brother that over and over again. He wasn't his parents.

Sirius was the one unseen in the door. He wished his brother brought Harry to him instead of the Potters. Or that he had trusted Severus could protect their little boy. But Liam was one good that came from it all. Sirius knew even with his Papa Harry would need Liam now.

Harry tried to pull away "You should go. I will just hurt you again. I am a freak."

Sirius finally came over "You are no such thing."

Harry looked up "Then why doesn't my own family want me?"

Sirius kissed his head "We want you very much. You have a room of people who love and want you Including a very cool Uncle."

Harry was confused "Uncle?"

Sirius nodded "Your daddy was my little brother. He didn't tell me about you."

He gently explained his brother hid the pregnancy from all but his mother. He left a note in the vault but Sirius just found the note. He explained the locket had been charmed so if Harry touched it he would know he was loved. The locket had been in the family for along time. Narcissa and Andromeda had copies which is why they now knew who he was. Regulus loved his son and wanted to protect him.

It hurt but Sirius told him Regulus was killed the night he left Harry. Harry knew he had been killed but no detail. He had wanted to talk to the Potters but he had run out of time. He stopped Harry when he knew Harry was going to blame himself.

He shook his head "He was a spy. Voldemort was after him. He didn't even know about you. You did not kill your daddy."

Harry shook his head "Then why does my Papa blame me? Why doesn't he want me?"

Sirius knew this was the hard part "He didn't know about you. He was in love with someone else and my brother didn't tell him."

Harry touched the pendant. "My Papa?"

Sirius realized he thought they were all there due to Regulus "Your Uncle Severus is your Papa."

Harry looked at him in confusion and pain. Uncle Severus was in love and married to Uncle Moony. He didn't understand. Had Severus cheated on his husband? Was he ashamed and that was why Regulus never told him? He wondered if Uncle Moony would hate him now. Liam and Uncle Moony were all he really had before and Uncle Siri. He was scared Uncle Moony would leave him too.

Sirius knew him "They were broken up. Uncle Moony knows and loves you."

Liam squeezed his brother's hand "See not getting rid of us."

Sirius helped him up "You are my nephew and Lord Black. But you have a Papa. He is worried about you. Please come back with me."

Harry was still shaken and have no idea what he was meant to feel. He was so confused and scared about all of this. He didn't understand how Severus was his Papa and still worried Uncle Moony would hate him. Sirius knew if any one had a chance to convince Harry it was the couple in question. He knew it would have been some what easier if Severus and his brother had a conventional romance. But they had to be honest. He got Harry back down to the dungeons.

Harry spoke when his Uncle and Severus saw him "Uncle Siri convinced me to come talk."

**review **


	11. Chapter 11

Severus looked at his son, wanting nothing more then to go hold him, and make this all okay. But he had no idea how, or even if he could. He could see it had taken a lot of convincing from Sirius to bring him back, and he didn't blame his son. Harry just had his entire life turned upside down on him, on top of it all. He had been on an emotional roller coaster thanks to James, and he was just recovering from that, and now this. He prayed when his son had time to take it all in he would see how much he was loved. He had to know Severus had not known about him, and would have loved and raised him if he had. He and Remus had just offered Harry a home, taken him into their lives, even before they found out the truth. He hoped through all of the confusion, he could help Harry see that.

Sirius kissed his nephew on the head, reminding him quietly everyone here was family, and loved him. After James he knew sadly even that would be a hard concept for Harry to accept.

Remus motioned Harry over. "Come talk with us please cub. I know this must be so confusing but please."

Harry came closer but he eyed them warily. "I am your son?"

Severus tried to take his hand. "You are. I swear I didn't know, I would have been there if I did."

Harry pulled back from any contact. "What about my Daddy? And Uncle Moony? You hurt them?"

Remus spoke. "No cub. We broke up, and we both were free. He told me when we got back together."

Harry didn't look at him. His eyes were on Severus. "My daddy?"

Severus thought about his own doubts, when he found out Harry was his. He had asked Sirius if his brother was punishing Severus, if he had not told him the truth, to make him hurt. Deep down he knew it wasn't true, not because he was sure he hadn't hurt the man, but because he knew Regulus. The man he loved had been a good man, he had a lot in common with his big brother, including his heart. He would never have used their son as a way to get back at him, he would not have sought to hurt him.

He tried his best to explain to Harry. He and Regulus were partners, they were spies, and he had to try to protect him. They had grown extremely close, but before any romance began, he had told Regulus the truth.

He sighed. "Remus is and always will be my soul mate, your Daddy knew that. But I did love him, I did."

Harry turned to his Uncle Sirius "Really?"

Sirius came over. "He told me himself. He broke it off when he got pregnant, but also because he fell in love."

Severus stood. "I suspected, and I backed off. I felt such guilt, I couldn't offer it back. And then he died and..."

Harry touched the pendant. "Then why did he hide me from you? From Uncle Siri? If he wasn't mad you hurt him?"

Severus was reluctant but he showed him the letter. As his son read the letter, Severus explained about the locket, Sirius had a bit but Severus explained a bit deeper. Andromeda and Narcissa both showed their own, when Harry looked up and towards them, knowing why. They were his cousins and so was Draco, his family. He looked back at his brother who had come in, Liam swore he would always be his twin.

Severus managed to take his son by his arms. "I know it will take time, but you are my son, you have a family now."

Harry looked to Liam and back. "Liam is my family, you don't have to pretend. You don't have to take me."

Severus cut in. "I love you, I want my little boy. Your Uncle and I offered you a family before I found out."

Harry was giving into the tears once again. "You don't have to."

Severus took his son into his arms. "I don't have to, I want to. Liam is always your twin, but I want my little boy."

Harry struggled for a few moments against the hug, but Severus kept a hold of him, soothing him. He knew there was a long road ahead, but he would face it all. He knew his little boy suffered so much, and it would be an upward battle convincing him anyone could truly love him as a son. But he was prepared to all he had to.

He pulled back a little. "This room is full of people who love you, I swear you will never be alone again. I swear."

* * *

Severus once again stood in the door watching his son sleep. He wished he could have offered Harry some kind of comfort, but it wasn't simply the hug he drew away from. He knew it wasn't all to blame on the couple, though a lot had to do with Lily and James, and their so called parenting. It made it hard for Harry to trust an adult, but he saw his son turning to his Uncle Sirius, and a bit to Remus. He was a bit reluctant to Remus, and Severus assumed it was because the man went from Uncle Moony to his stepfather. But even the stepfather he was willing to accept some comfort from. He knew it was Regulus, he knew part of his son felt a sense of betrayal or confusion at least. He was having trouble believing what Severus said about him and Regulus.

Remus came and took his husband into his arms, he was aching for Severus. There were three of them in bed, Draco and Liam were crashing with Harry, they refused to leave him. Harry was always Liam's twin, and Draco was now not only best friend's, but second cousins. Thanks to their dads, it was more like cousins though.

Remus kissed him. "He just needs time Sev, you know he will come to love you."

Severus felt such a deep pain in his gut. "He hates me, he thinks I betrayed his daddy, and his Uncle."

Sirius cut in. "He doesn't, he is simply confused. He will come to understand, he is just too much a little Black."

Severus looked at the pendant in his hand. "I wish we had a normal romance, I wish it had been true love."

Remus didn't feel hurt. "Harry was conceived in love, even if not conventional. Give him some time."

The pendant had been Regulus', it was the one he told his husband the man wore, the only piece. He had thought it was gone, lost when Regulus had been killed. It turned out Sirius had the pendant all of this time, and he had given it to Severus that night. He knew his son should have it, he didn't have much of Regulus for his son. There was a bedroom full of his childhood memories, but not a lot from his adult life. Sirius simply reminded him they would tell him stories, and at least seeing the childhood stuff would be a connection.

Lucius had other worries, mainly James, on his mind. The man they already worried might fight for custody, to save his reputation. But when he learned Severus was the father, it may double. Not to mention the fact that as Lord Black Harry now made James look a pauper, not to mention he was the Prince heir.

Narcissa knew his mind. "Severus is his father, we have blood proof."

Lucius sighed. "But Regulus was the custodial parent, and he gave custody over to the couple. Or so it looks."

Severus heard. "We have the letter, and more then enough proof of the abuse my son has suffered."

Lucius turned to his brother. "I'd be prepared for a fight this summer. And to have to give him up for a bit."

Sirius added. "We will argue for him to be placed with family. Lucius or I, or Andromeda will petition."

Severus hated this, he hated that his son was going to have to go through more. He knew Regulus thought he was protecting their son, and couldn't know. He had planned to talk to them, and perhaps if James had known it was Sirius' nephew things would be different, but he wasn't sure. Even if Harry could go and stay with his Uncle or other family, he would still be put through a painful custody battle, and he hated to do it to his son.

Narcissa reminded him. "You aren't, James is. And we don't know how or what he will do."

**review **


	12. Chapter 12

Harry woke in the morning, confused and uncertain where he was. He noticed both Liam and Draco were in bed with him, and slowly he realized where he was. He was in the room Uncle Moony and Uncle Sev gave him, but he shook away the thought, they weren't his Uncles. He had always known they weren't. They shared no blood with mummy and daddy, but not like this. His head was still spinning, when he thought about it, the news he was no Potter. He knew they never loved him, he knew Liam was his only family, but he was still in pain. He knew Uncle Siri, he was actually his Uncle, told him his daddy knew and wasn't hurt. Uncle Moony had said the same thing, both about himself, and about Regulus, but Harry wasn't certain. Harry thought daddy had to be hurt, why else would he keep Harry away, why would he not have given Harry to his Papa, or Uncle. He had this whole big family, cousins and more, and he didn't get to grow up with them because Papa hurt his daddy.

Seeing the two others remained asleep, he slipped from the bed, and stopped for a moment. He looked to his brother's bag, and fished out his cloak, having never done it before. He knew Liam wouldn't mind, he had allowed Harry to use it. He slid under the cloak and slipped into the hall. He found the sitting room empty, and made his way out, before anyone could see the painting open. He had to get out of there, he was so confused, and he knew they would try to talk to him when they woke up. Harry had no idea where he was going, but he found his way through the school, and ended up in the astronomy tower.

Harry looked out over the edge. "It is a long fall. I wonder..."

He thought he was alone; he had taken off the cloak. "No wondering needed kiddo, that fall would kill you."

Harry didn't turn to look at him. "I wasn't thinking that."

Oliver came to his side. "Good because I was starting to worry you were thinking about something foolish."

Harry turned his face away from him, trying to hide the tears evident in his eyes. He had no idea how the kid was always close, how he always seemed to know, he always showed up. Harry had been wearing the cloak only until he got past the Great Hall, but it was very early in the morning, and he didn't think he had passed anyone along the way. He knew the lions' tower he had passed along the way, and thought for a moment about quidditch.

Oliver had no idea why the kid was up so early, even the rest of his team wasn't. He wasn't such a tyrant; he only expected them up at dawn just before a big game. It was only early in the year; it would be a few weeks at least before that started.

Oliver tried to cheer him up. If you are so anxious for heights, we could use you as beater target practice on the pitch."

Harry didn't manage a small smile. "I know you have practice or something, you don't have to try and cheer me up."

Oliver shook his head. "Oh I am just bored; it is this or wake up the rest of my team. I prefer your company."

Harry sagged down on the bench near him. "I am not up for company."

Oliver simply sat down with him, and started talking, even if a one sided conversation. He was worried about the kid, he had seen a few incidents since the start of the year, and he knew he was in rough shape. He had no idea what led the kid to be here standing on the astronomy tower, but he wasn't about to leave him. He doubted the kid would have jumped, but he knew if it had even crossed his mind for a millisecond, the kid was in rough shape. And it was obvious he shouldn't be alone.

Harry had no idea why Oliver wouldn't leave him be, and no idea why he agreed, when Oliver took him with him to the pitch. Perhaps he thought he could escape when Oliver was in the change rooms, but he found himself in the stands.

Fred smiled when he came out and saw him. "I think you have charmed our captain or something."

George agreed. "He would usually be accusing you of spying on the team for your house."

Harry managed a tiny smile. "I do believe he mentioned using me as beater practice."

Oliver pointed at the extra broom. "You know I was joking, but you can come up with us."

One of the girls snorted. "I think the twins are right, you hypnotized him maybe. You are Slytherin's reserve seeker and all."

Harry chose to remain in the stands, and watch. He may have been named his team's reserve seeker, but he was not a spy, no one on the other team thought he would. He had nearly forgotten he was on the team, all that had happened before and since then; he felt completely confused and mixed up. He could admit sitting here in the stands, watching the practice, felt good. It was an hour in or so when he noticed someone come sit down next to him. He didn't have to look; he knew it was his Uncle, his real one.

Sirius kissed him on the head. "I always found watching the team practice a good way to clear my head too."

* * *

Draco and Liam slowly came around; it had been early when they went to bed, barely after dinner. But they day had been long already, and the turmoil and pain their best friend and brother were in, took a tole on all. They had been worried about him, and since the bed was large enough for all three comfortably, they slept together. They woke up expecting to find Harry in bed with them, but found he wasn't, and he wasn't in the bathroom either. They didn't freak until Liam noticed his cloak was gone.

They rushed out into the sitting room, where they found Severus and his husband. The two men had just come out of their bedroom as well, and were both showing signs of the tension from the night. They were both so worried about Harry.

Severus looked between them. "My...Harry is he still asleep?"

Draco shook his head. "He isn't in the room."

Liam added. "He took my invisibility cloak from my bag."

Remus tried to calm his husband. "We have the marauder's map."

He had meant to give it to Harry, but with all that had gone on, he had no chance. He knew it belonged to Harry, he had always known Harry was not James', and it seemed more fitting now. He was the nephew of one marauder, and the stepson of another, the only two who were true marauders any more. The map had come in handy, Remus would never say it out loud, but he had come up with it as a way to keep track of James under his cloak. James had known to pull pranks even on his friends.

Draco and Liam looked at the map, his dad had mentioned it once, but he said it was lost. He said it had been confiscated by Filch, and assumed it had been burned. Remus admitted his husband stole it back, and he intended it for Harry.

Remus noticed Harry was on the pitch. "Your team is not practicing."

Severus pointed down at the change rooms area. "It looks like the lions are. He has friends among them."

Draco managed a small smile. "I have a feeling a certain keeper has had a hand in that."

Severus had noticed the older boy seemed to always be around. "I will go and see."

Remus put a hand on him. "A bit of time to think might do him some good. Besides it looks like he has company."

Severus saw the name coming from the gates, and he should have known. They had convinced Sirius to go home the night before, but there was no doubt he would come back. Like Remus he was the only family besides Liam, Harry had before. They had all seen how Harry had turned to him for comfort the night before, and they knew he would continue to be.

Severus could admit a part of him felt a slight pang of jealousy; he had the night before as well. He was happy his son had someone he could turn to, but he couldn't help but wish his son would turn to him.

Remus knew his husband too well. "Just be patient my love. You were the one who had to have a child with a Black."

Severus smiled a little from that. "Regulus did always seem more reasonable then his brother though."

Remus looked at the boys. "I had an elf send some fresh clothes for you. Change, I am sure Harry will come in for breakfast."

Though they had been ready to go out for him, the boys realized they were half dressed, and went back into the bedroom. They had not had pyjamas, but were out of robes and such, and sure enough found fresh clothes. They knew it was in part an excuse, the men wanted some time alone, and so they didn't argue.

Severus held his husband. "Thank you for being so amazing. I know you love Harry, but it still has to be hard for you."

An: James and Lily will make an appearance soon, you know they will find out sooner then later about their ex son.

**review **


	13. Chapter 13

Harry sat there with his Uncle, knowing he should go in; they would be worried about him. His Uncle had said not to worry, they would know where he was, and some how with whom. He was a bit cryptic about that, he had not been told about the map, but he stayed put. He wasn't ready to go back; he just didn't want to worry them. He knew his brother and his best friend would be the worst, he felt bad he left them while sleeping; he knew what it would do. He had spent so much of his life with only Liam to worry about him full time, his Uncles when they could, and he hated to worry his brother at all.

Sirius thought about the map, and knew it seemed odd it would belong to Harry, but fitting in a way as well. The stepson of one marauder and the nephew of another, and believed to be the son of the third by the rest of the world. He knew Remus would have looked at it, when he realized Harry was not in their rooms.

Sirius heard his stomach rumble a bit. "We should go in and see about feeding you, your...Uncle Moony wouldn't be happy if I let you starve."

Harry didn't even manage a small smile. "He doesn't need to worry about me any more. I know it must hurt him."

Sirius sighed. "Harry please stop this, he has been honest, he loves you. He knew your Papa was with someone else, he is not mad at either of you."

Harry looked down at his hands. "I am his husband's son with another man. HE claims he loved both of them, how can someone love two people?"

If any one in school would have told him he would be defending Severus Snape, he would have laughed. This was the kid he had tormented, but they had become friends, thanks to both men Severus loved. And he knew he needed to try and make this right, not only for his nephew, but Severus as well. He knew his brother would want nothing more then for the man he loved, and their son, to be together. Again he wished his brother had brought him the baby, he would have done any thing, including leaving the order and going to the continent, to protect him.

He tried to explain, love and being in love were different. Not everyone who dated fell in love, they could come to care very deeply about one another, and love each other, but not be in love in the sense a married couple would be. Severus had truly loved Regulus, but the man he was in love with, devoted to, was always Remus.

He reminded Harry of the letter. "They both swore they knew it would be no more, but your daddy could not help it, he fell in love. But he always knew."

Harry was close to tears. "I want to understand, I do, I just don't. I don't understand. I wish my daddy was here, I want to talk to him, I want him."

Sirius ached. "He would have given the world to be with you cub, to hold you now. But he would want you and your Papa together. Take the time you need."

Harry touched the locket he wore. "If Uncle Moony doesn't...can I come with you this summer? Dad...James won't let me come back."

Sirius reminded himself this was going to be a long road. "You know you always are welcome cub, but it won't be needed, I promise you."

Harry wanted to believe him, he did, but he kept picturing James walking out. "I thought he was my daddy, he loved me, and he left."

Sirius dried his tears. "Cub that wasn't love, I am so sorry I never protected you more. I swear cub, you have a big family who loves you, you won't be alone."

As they had been talking they hadn't noticed someone else, not the lions who had landed, but Ron. Ron had been looking for some way to stick it to the kid, and had come down to the pitch, hoping he could fly with the team at the end of practice. He had gone to try outs, and had been pissed when they had not even chosen a reserve seeker, other teams had them. He could not believe the little snake brat was a reserve seeker, and he was not on the team, it was some conspiracy. He knew the twins were behind it, but he was sure if the team saw him fly again, he'd prove them. He stopped when he heard them, and could not believe what he over heard.

Sirius saw the lions coming his way, and assumed Harry it was okay. He knew Harry needed a break from it all, and told Harry he could go and see his friends. He watched his nephew go, knowing it was needed. He disappeared up to the school, to talk to the two men, knowing they would be wondering.

Harry was stopped before he got to the team by Ron. "I don't want a fight with you."

Ron sneered. "That's because your brother the hero is not around to protect you. What a joke, needing a badger to fight your battles for you."

Fred's voice cut through. "Oh I think he has far more back up. But from a little stooge like you, I doubt he needs the help."

Ron had enough sense to see he was out numbered but called. "Oh I have enough to bring you down, just wait and see.'

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Don't listen to the little runt, he is no threat at all. Come on, it is time to eat."

Harry went in with them, but was not surprised when he was joined by his brother, and Draco. He knew they were worried, and he handed Liam back his cloak, apologizing to them. They both shook him off and assured him they were just happy he had not been alone. He knew he should have gone back down, he should have gone and seen the men, but at the moment he couldn't. Right now he went into the hall, Liam joining them at Slytherin, he had always been welcome.

Oliver called as they led him off. "You know next time you have an interest in heights, come find me, much funner then your other option."

* * *

Severus had not seen his son, but for in class the day before, in three days. He was trying his hardest, but it hurt, he could not deny it. His husband was doing his best, but Remus could offer him little comfort. Remus was proving his husband right, he loved Harry and he knew about the relationship, but it was hard. It was hard to share his husband, not with Harry, but with a memory. Severus was lost in memories of the man who gave him Harry, struck with pain and guilt, helpless to make it better for either his son or Regulus. Remus loved his husband, and Harry, he was just feeling helpless in the situation with both.

On Tuesday evening they were surprised, they were summoned to Albus' office, under the pretence of dinner. They had in the past, but they knew the man too well, and knew it was more then that. They were even more confused when they were not alone, Lucius was there.

Severus looked to his brother, "What is it?"

Lucius sighed. "My contacts with the prophet sent me this. The headline story for tomorrow."

Remus was confused. "What is it?"

Severus looked down at the paper. "No. How?"

His son's name and photo was front page, with the headline, 'Reported Twin of the Boy who Lived in fact son of Alleged spies.' The article went on to say the source was a fellow student, who over heard the twin in question, and Auror Black talking. The paper had done some digging, and uncovered enough to know if true, Harry was Lord Black. It did not mention the name of the secondary parent, but there was a call for information, a reward/

Remus read over his shoulder, and was going to be sick, both for the sake of his husband and cub. He knew this would be too much, Harry was already in horrible shape from the truth, this was the last thing he needed. There had to be something they could do.

Lucius calmed them. "I have my attorneys on it, I am threatening to sue the paper if the story is printed. Only one or two people have seen it."

Remus was relieved. "They can be made to take an oath they will never reveal it."

Albus spoke. "There is still the issue of who ever over heard this, and James of course."

Severus could see a look on his brother. "He knows already doesn't he?"

Lucius nodded. "The editor went to him for legal permission to print the photo. He knows."

They had hoped that they could keep it from James, until they got him to sign forms, at least. The man was about power and control, and Harry was now richer then he ever could hope to be, the Potters never compared to the Blacks, not even the Malfoys did. Add to it when he found out he was the Prince heir, ad that fortune, it was just too much. And the icing on the cake was the kid was Severus', and James loved nothing more then to stick it to him.

Lucius had been on it, ever since they found out who Harry was, before this paper. He knew if James found out there would be a fight, and he would do anything to help his brother, and now Harry. The boy was doubly important, his wife's cousin as well, and Draco's best friend to top it all off.

Severus sunk into a chair. "Harry is going to be the center of some custody battle isn't he? He can't go back there, I won't send him back."

Albus tried to calm them. "Liam is there, and it may only be a short time. Besides it is not even Christmas, it will not be an issue for months."

Lucius had some news. "It may be possible for Narcissa and I to claim him, or his Uncle."

He explained there was an old clause, in most old blood families, if the parents of the heir of the family dies he must be raised within the family. The Malfoys had the clause, it spoke to the days when muggles and wizards alike would foster out their kids, for education. It was believed though an heir would not learn the family values and loyalty, unless they learned them from another member. They prayed the Blacks had such a clause, it would allow Harry to be with the Malfoys, or Sirius. The clause was in question, since Severus was alive, but since the men had not been married it should still work if it existed. Severus found relief in that, he knew it was only fall, but he could not send his son back there. He hoped by summer he and Harry would grow closer.

Lucius reminded his brother. "Even with the clause, I'd be prepared, we both know James will not be quiet too long. And we still don't know who the source was."

**review review review review hello review**


	14. Chapter 14

It was Halloween, and things were not much better, Harry still was keeping his distance. He would speak to the man in public, but he turned down any requests for tea or private time, even with his Uncle. They had not told him about the article, it had not come out, and the threat of a law suit kept it in check for now. But there were rumours the reward was still offered, for anyone who could bring the name of the other parent. They still had no idea who the source was, Sirius had his suspicions as he saw the kid on the pitch, but no proof so far. Harry had enough to deal with, and they knew he needed nothing else to worry about, especially this.

The first quidditch game was a few days after Halloween, and though he was only reserve, Harry was convinced to practice. He made another attempt, and sent his elf with a request to Harry, asking him to come to dinner on Saturday. He would not give up.

Severus shook his head when he looked at the time. "I guess I should not be surprised."

Remus put a hand on his arm. "He is just so confused, he will come around, you know he will. He will come to love you."

Severus wanted to believe him. "You heard Sirius, he told us Harry asked about the summer, about living with him."

Remus reminded him. "Because he was worried, James won't have him, and he thinks I am mad. He asked, because he doesn't want to be in an orphanage."

Severus ached for his son. "Damn it James, he destroyed everything. My son can't even trust his family loves him, not just me."

He had this whole family, he had cousins and people who loved him like a nephew, and one actual Uncle. Even without Sirius, if Severus did not want him, Harry had a line up of people willing to give him a family and a home. The Malfoys would have, even if he did not turn out to be a Black, or even a Snape, because of their son. Harry had to see, they had to help make him see, there was an entire world out there who loved him.

Remus was about to suggest they go up for dinner, there was a feast tomorrow, as it was not Halloween till then. But before he could say it, there was a knock at the painting, and his husband when to answer it. He knew his husband did not want to get his hopes up, he was not cold hearted as some people thought.

Severus was so happy to see his son. "Harry, I am happy you decided to come."

Harry was wary but he came in. "Uncle Sirius said I should give you a chance."

Remus kissed him. "We will never push cub, I hope you know that, we both love you. Even if just for dinner, to talk once a week, what ever you are ready for."

Severus motioned to the table. "I am sure you must be hungry after practice, and the food should come soon."

Harry reluctantly took a seat. "I guess, a bit."

The food arrived, and at first there was not much talk, neither man was sure what to say to Harry. They didn't want to push him away, they knew it took a lot for him to come, and they hoped he would come again. Severus never thought he would be grateful for the mutt, but he could admit he was now, he was a good Uncle and friend. The man truly loved Harry before he found out, but he had been working extra hard, since realizing Harry was his nephew.

Harry was drawn into talk, when they asked him about a safe topic, quidditch. He was still a bit unsure, but Severus could see quidditch had been a good idea, his son would gain confidence from it. It had been chosen as an impersonal topic, safe ground, and it worked.

Remus got Harry to stay after for some hot chocolate. He handed him a gift. "I meant to give this to you before. Liam has the cloak, I thought this was meant for you."

Harry looked in confusion at the parchment. "What is it?"

Remus explained how it worked. "We call it the marauder's map, your Uncle and I came up with it, to balance out the cloak. We could keep track of James."

Harry tried to pass it back to him. "I am not a son of you guys, it should be Liam's."

Remus kissed him. "You are my cub, and Sirius', even before we found out. I would like you to have it."

Harry kept the map, and he could admit it made him smile, he thought he remembered his Uncle mention it once. Severus noticed his son's hand on his locket, he had been thinking about it, and the spell on it. He had thought it a love spell alone at first, but the letter changed that, he thought it held a message. He knew his son had been wanting to speak to his daddy, and it was not something he could make happen, but perhaps there was a way to come close.

Harry tried to leave when Severus mentioned it. "No, no, you are not having my locket. It's all I have from daddy, you can keep the map, I want my locket."

Remus tried to calm him. "It was not a trade Harry, you know I never would take your locket from you, ever. The map is yours."

Severus went to his son. "I promise to return it, I swear, I swear prince. I would never steal it from you."

Harry looked down at it. "There is really a message from my daddy in it? But can you remove it? There has never been a way before."

Severus explained, or he thought so, Harry had to remove it. The spell ensured the locket could never be taken from Harry, good thing, as the Potters tried a lot. He knew his son was reluctant, but he assured him again he would return it, and there was a chance he could hear his daddy. Harry took the locket off, it took a few moments but the clasp came undone, and after another pause, gave it to him. He felt naked without it, but Severus promised he would find out how to open it soon, and return it to him. It might take a bit, but he swore he would work as quick as he could, to do it.

Remus held Harry before he left. "Your room is here, when ever you want it. We will never push, but we would really like you to consider a weekly dinner."

* * *

The first game of the season had come, between Gryffindor, and Slytherin. It was usually the biggest game of the year, even though not deciding in the cup yet, as the rivalry between the two houses was so immense. Severus and Minerva were as bad as the students, they took bets on it every year, his house had won last year. Her house had won the six previous years, when Charlie Weasley was on the team, making it second year. Of course it was more personal now, his son was on the team, even if only a reserve. Harry likely would see no air time, but he had a cheering section, all the Blacks even the Tonks family had come.

His son and nephew were both reserves, and were down on the field with the team, they would have warm ups at least. There was more chance Draco would see air time, it was not unheard of for a break for a chaser, but a seeker usually only left when injured.

Remus was watching the game when he noticed something. "What is his doing here?"

Sirius followed his eyeline. "I don't know,, but if he thinks I will allow him to go after Harry again, he has another thing coming."

Severus was worried. "He knew about the story, and he knows the source is some where here. I don't like what he may have in mind."

Lucius calmed his brother. "Focus on the game, and your son. We will deal with the man, if and when we have to."

He knew his friend was right, and when they noticed a blond come on to the field, their attention was back. "That did not take long."

It seems one of the Weasley twins had good aim, and had stunned one of the chasers, so Draco got to take to the air. It was why most teams had a reserve chaser, it was not common for other positions to have reserves, usually the team had to scramble to find a new one for next game. But chaser was pretty common, and while Draco was only in the game for fifteen minutes, while the chaser's head cleared, he scored a point.

About an hour into the game, their seeker caught the snitch, and won the game. It was not by an over whelming margin, the lions had been leading in points when their seeker caught it, but it was a win. Harry did not look disappointed when they went to the field he did not get to play, he was still not that anxious to be up there.

Fred and Oliver came over to see the team. Fred clapped him on the back. "Maybe it is a good thing you didn't get air time, I'd hate to use you as target practice."

Harry managed a smile for that. "Just all the more incentive I guess to practice on my new broom. I will have to be too fast for you to catch."

Oliver shrugged. "Well I was going to invite you to our party, but I guess you will have one of your own."

Severus broke up the moment as he had been congratulating his team and turned to his son. "I am sure like Draco, you will soon put the broom to use."

Harry allowed the man to hug him, it had only been days since the dinner, but Harry had agreed to weekly dinners. He still did not have his locket back, and he was anxious, both because he felt naked without it, and he was worried. He was also hoping it worked, and he could hear the message, it was more then the note. The note had been to his Papa, but if the note was read write, the message in the locket was personal, and for him. He wanted to hear his daddy.

He did not notice James, as did the others, until Liam who had come up beside him gasped. He turned to look at the man, confused at why he was there, and a bit scared as well. The man had made it clear Harry was not his son, and had no desire to be near him again.

Remus moved to stop him. "You have no place here. I won't allow you to ruin the day for him."

James ignored his friend and handed Harry a package. "I was impressed to hear you made the team, as was your mother."

Sirius snarled at the man. "Get away from him, you have caused enough problems"

James walked off, and they found he left the school, and their confusion deepened. They thought he had come to find the source, perhaps he had, but there was more. Harry looked down at the gift, and they wondered if he would open it, but he simply stared at it in confusion. He slipped it into his pocket instead.

Severus sent his son off with the team but he shook his head. "What the hell is that man playing with now? After all he has pulled, he does what, brings a gift?:

**Please review, quick reviews equal quick update**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was at the house party, and he was trying to get into it, but his mind continued to go back. He had the package in his pocket, he had not opened it, but his mind kept on it. The man had called him son, had told him his mum was proud of him, those words were ringing in his head. They never told him they were proud, they never looked at him, all their attention was always for Liam. His daddy, the man he called his daddy all of his life, had walked out on him and said he was not his son. But daddy often said such things, and then he and mummy still kept him, and gave him a home. He was so confused.

Draco kept sending worried looks at his cousin; his team had all seen James, and were all worried about him. Draco had tried to convince his cousin to go to speak to his Papa, but Harry refused to go to him. He was not ready to accept comfort from the man, even if he was willing to have weekly dinners with him.

Draco followed when Harry went to leave. "Where are you going? The party is just getting started."

Harry shook his head. "I'll come back, I just need some air. Go back to the party."

Draco saw his hand go to his neck, it was out of custom, his locket was not there right now. "Are you going to speak to him?"

Harry knew his cousin would worry if he did not say yes. "I will."

Draco smiled in relief. "Come back quick, I will keep the others out of the junk food as long as I can. You don't want to miss out."

Harry left the room and headed not to his Uncle and him, not knowing where he was going, but he needed to go. He needed some space and time, he needed someone to talk to, but he had no idea who. He would not hurt Uncle Moony, and he knew he would if he went, and the man would get upset. Harry knew Draco cared, but he would just tell Harry what he just did, to speak to HIM. He was headed for Liam, but another thought crossed his mind, well subconscious.

He was not really thinking, part of him still had Liam on his mind, when he got to the painting. He looked at the painting of the Fat Lady, the painting which guarded the entrance to Gryffindor and he stopped. He knew the team would be having a small event, to celebrate a good game even if loss, and did not want to disturb.

Before he could leave Ron appeared and sneered. "There is the little bastard. What are you doing stalking my house? We don't need your filth around here."

Harry backed away from him. "I am not stalking anyone, and I am no bastard."

Ron laughed. "Oh I heard you talking to your so called Uncle, you are his bastard nephew, not even a Potter. I know, even if you stopped the newspaper article."

Harry was confused and badly shaken."I don't know what you are talking about, get out of my way."

Oliver had appeared with the twins. "Hey little rat run along, before your brothers turn their back, when I flush your head."

Ron sneered but went to leave, calling as he went though. "I plan on turning in your other father for the reward, you little snake, the paper is all over it."

The twins and Oliver were confused, but stopped Harry when he went to leave, knowing he had come for someone. He was shaking badly, and Oliver shared a look with the twins, and led Harry off to the room of requirements. He had told the kid if he needed to talk to come to him, not to go to any tall towers, and he had a feeling the kid may just have taken his advice. Obviously something shook him before Ron, and he had a feeling it had to do with the appearance of Liam's dad.

Harry was extremely reluctant, but he told Oliver, not knowing what Ron meant about the paper though. He finished by taking out the small gift from his pocket, looking at it, and not sure he should open it or what he was meant to do.

Oliver smiled a little. "It will obviously bother you until you do. I would suggest opening it with Professor Snape, but if you won't, I am here."

Harry's hands were shaking as he went to open it. He stopped a moment. "Thank you."

Oliver smiled. "Not a problem kiddo. Anything to prevent the twins' favourite future bludger target from considering the heights of towers again."

Harry managed a tiny laugh this time. He opened the package, and was surprised to find a beautiful book. "It isn't used."

Oliver looked at it. "It is, but it looks like some antique, a rare book."

Harry looked down at it, all he ever got as a kid was a used book for Christmas, or on his birthday. He knew it could have come from the library at home, but even that his dad had never allowed him into. It was a copy of "Around the world in eighty days" and looked to be a first edition. It was his favourite author, he had all used copies except the ones from Uncle Moony, but he had all the Jules Verne stories. His copy of this one was held together with tape, and back at the manor. There was a note, 'To Harry, We are so proud of you, both in classes and quidditch. We know Jules Verne is a favourite, and thought this would bring a smile. Mum and dad.'

Harry was confused more then ever. "I don't get this, last time I saw him, he never wanted to see me again. He was my daddy, but he said he didn't want me."

* * *

Severus and his husband had gone to the party, wanting to see Harry, and were worried when he was not there. Draco had an odd look on his face when they asked, but he would not explain it, and simply said Harry had gone for some air. They assumed he had likely gone to see his brother, and Draco was thinking the same thing, he had thought his cousin was going to them though. He should have known, he knew Harry was not ready to rely on Severus like that. They were all relieved when he returned, he basically ignored the adults, and went to the party. Draco joined his cousin, he did not call him on the lie about where he was,

A few weeks later Severus was looking for his son, Harry had been meant to come for dinner, and had not shown up. The dinners had been a bit tense, but Harry had come every week, and he thought they were making some progress. Lucius was working on the locket, and he assured Harry he would have it back soon.

He found Harry in the room of requirements, with a bit of help from Liam. "Harry?"

Harry looked up from where he sat on a bed, with a book, and a letter in his lap. "Is something wrong?"

Severus sat down. "Harry I know things are still a bit odd, but I thought you were still planning to come to dinners with us. Your Uncle was worried."

Harry looked at the time. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time. I was coming for dinner."

Severus stopped him. "Don't apologize, I know you have been a bit distracted. Dinner and Uncle Moony are still waiting."

Harry was not moving, and Severus took a chance, and looked at what Harry was reading. He found a copy of a Jules Verne book, a first edition or nearly, which he knew from his husband Harry loved. The other were two notes, one he could see likely came with the book, and one which from the date, had come today. He had seen Harry's owl come, during breakfast, and for a moment had wondered who it came from.

He looked around the room, and realized it looked like a bedroom, one in a manor. He had never seen his son's room, but he had a feeling it looked like his at Potter manor. He had been tod by Sirius that the night they told Harry who he was, he was here, and the room looked like his at the manor then as well.

Severus touched his son's hand. "Harry? Is this the gift James gave you at the quidditch game?"

Harry nodded. "It is my favourite author. He never knew that before. He never gave me a new book before. He told me he was proud, that he and mum loved me."

Severus was shocked by that. "And the other letter?"

Harry looked up. "He told me he and mum decided we need some family time. They want to take me and Liam to spend Christmas, the four of us, in Spain."

Severus had been wondering since the game, what James had been up to, and he was still confused. He knew James was cruel, but this went well above and beyond anything he could imagine, to play with Harry like this. He knew James, James did not want Harry, he wanted one of two things or both. He wanted revenge on Severus, or his hands on the massive Black estate, or both. Harry was simply a pawn, just one now worth his time and attention.

Harry kept looking at the book, and the heart breaking thing was, he knew Harry was falling for it. He could not blame his son, he had clung to the thought they were his parents and loved him for so long, and going home to them meant Liam. He was so confused by all this with Severus, he needed to cling to something.

He tried to take his son into his arms. "Harry he is worried, he knows when the truth comes out, that many will think him a bad man for what he did to you."

Harry shook. "They say they love me, they want me to come home, Liam is there."

Severus shook his head. "Please prince, please don't let them do this again. You will always have Liam, you know that. They are lying prince."

Harry jerked away. "Like you lied to me, didn't tell me about the newspaper article?"

Severus was shocked. "Harry, how did you know?"

Harry threw a copy at him. "He wanted me to know you were not telling me the whole truth."

Severus was shaken. "I was trying to protect you. I love you, I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't think seeing this would do anything but hurt you."

Harry struggled against him. "I'm so confused, he says they love me, and you...I...I don't know what to believe."

Severus kissed him. "Give me a chance, Uncle Luc says he will return the locket soon. You will hear your daddy's voice, your real daddy, soon."

Harry stayed in his arms for a bit, and was convinced to come down for dinner, though uncertain. Severus wanted to find James, and rip him to shreds, but his son needed him right now. James did not care who he hurt, it was obvious with this game, James would destroy Harry. He would revert back to his old self, once he got custody of Harry again, if Harry demanded to remain with them. Part of Severus wished he was wrong, that James had a redeemable quality, but he knew he wasn't.

Remus was relieved when they came into the room. "I was starting to worry about the two of you."


	16. Chapter 16

Severus was worried about his son, after the letters, and book from James. He knew Harry was in so much pain, and just wanted a family, and it scared him. Harry never really had a family; he had his twin brother, but nothing else. Now in confusion over his new identity, and wanting his Daddy, it seemed James was stepping up. Severus would have been happy, to allow his son any love, if he knew it was real. But James saw Harry as nothing more then a pawn, a way to get revenge on Severus, and his hands on the Black estate. The man knew the Black estate was at least double the Potter, if not more, and as Regulus' son Harry was now Lord Black. He was relieved when word came from Lucius, that he had found out how to open the locket, and was told to bring Harry.

Harry was confused, he had been told by Uncle Moony, they were taking him away from school for the weekend. Albus was of course aware Harry was Severus' son, and before that news that James agreed to give custody to them, so he had no problem. Harry had no idea where they were taking him, but he agreed to, reluctantly.

Harry looked up at the house. He noticed the address. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place? This is Uncle Siri's home isn't it?"

Sirius answered for him. "Actually kiddo it's yours, but I live here. It and Black Manor always belong to Lord Black."

Remus motioned him up the stairs. "We thought you'd like to see the home where your Daddy grew up. His old bedroom has remained the same."

Harry looked between the two men in surprise. "Really?"

Sirius kissed his head. "You are lucky, you are the son of the favoured child, my room was likely in cinders as soon as I left the house."

They could have pointed out he had run away, but it was a moot point, besides the man was right. Even if he had not run away, his room likely would have been cleared out when he was done; his mother had never been fond of him. Wallburga had been heard to say she was grateful he ran away, and gave them an excuse to disown him, as Regulus was the proper Black heir. The couple never agreed with Voldemort or his ways, few lords did, it was younger sons usually. His mother had only helped Regulus when he became a spy, to try and protect him, and his son.

He had heard about this place before, Liam had come, but he had never got to. He was told by his parents he was not invited, Liam was invited because he was Sirius' godson, but Harry had not been included. Of course Sirius would have loved to have him, but was told Harry was ill, or some other excuse.

Kreacher appeared before they got to the bedroom. "Who be you? The stinking wolf, and two half bloods."

Sirius cut in. "Kreacher this is Harry, he is Regulus' son, and heir."

Kreacher to their shock burst into tears. "Little Lord Black Kreacher be sorry, little master so welcome. Kreacher love Master Regulus very much."

Harry was a bit uncomfortable, he liked elves, but this was a bit odd. "Nice to meet you too."

Sirius led Harry into a bedroom. "He hates most people, but he loved my mum, and your daddy a lot. I have a feeling he will be happy to serve you."

Harry looked around the bedroom, told this was the way his daddy left it, back when he was a teen. Harry knew there was not much from him as an adult, he had been a spy, and on the run a lot. Severus and Remus explained he was going to be here for the weekend, so he could spend some time in the house where his daddy and Uncle grew up. They thought a chance to see the room and house, and hear some stories about his daddy, may help Harry. They didn't tell him about the locket just yet. Lucius was coming the next day to give it to Harry, and show him how to open it.

Severus held back a bit, and allowed his son and his Uncle to go into the room. Severus had not really known him in school, well not like he did later on, and these were not memories he could share first hand. There were pictures, posters, letters and more.

Harry looked up when he found a book. "Twenty thousand leagues? Daddy liked Jules Verne too?"

Sirius showed him the inscription. "I gave him the book my first Christmas break from Hogwarts. I nearly forgot he shared your interest."

Severus had a small smile, he too had not thought, when he saw James' gift. "He had a cat, this straggly little mouser of a thing, in his hide out. He called it Nemo."

Harry looked at his Papa, almost forgetting he was there. "What happened to Nemo?"

Severus sat down. "I don't know, he disappeared when your Daddy did."

Harry looked at the book. "I always wanted a kitty."

Kissing his son, Severus assured him he could have one, if he liked. Remus had actually tried to give him a cat years ago, but Lily had claimed she was allergic, and made Remus get rid of it. He knew for a fact she wasn't, she had a cat when she was in school, but he knew she would dispose of the cat if he didn't take it back. Harry always had such a gentle heart, so timid from how he was raised, it was not surprising he would be drawn to a furry cat.

Sirius laughed when Harry could not be pried away when it was time for dinner. "I promise you have all weekend, and the room is not going any where, even after."

* * *

Severus had watched his son the day before, and that morning, in the room. He was pouring through letters, and pictures, anything of his daddy. They knew he would still want and need to hear the locket, it was the only adult part of Regulus they had, and a private message for Harry it seemed. Severus promised himself he would get a cat, the cat could stay in his rooms at school, for his son. He still remembered Nemo, and was reminded how much Harry had in common with Regulus, they had both needed comfort. Wallburga may have favoured him, and helped him with the baby, but she was not exactly affectionate nor his father of course. When he was a spy Severus was the only one he was close to, as his partner, both as spies and in a relationship. The cat as odd as it sounded had been a life line.

Lucius appeared at lunch, he had the locket in hand, though it was not open. Before Severus worried, he explained the locket was locked, and like taking it off, could only be done by Harry. He had been shown how, and now it would be possible, Harry had tried before.

Harry spotted the man. "Lord Malfoy."

Lucius smiled. "You can call me Uncle Luc, you are family after all, and my son's best friend."

Remus motioned for Harry to join them. "Lucius has brought the locket for you."

Harry's head snapped up. "You found a way for me to open it?"

Lucius handed him the locket. "It needs some of your blood."

Harry was confused, he had been blood adopted, he did not have the same blood he once did. He knew a blood adoption could be removed, there was a potion, and he could see his Papa had a bottle in his hand. Harry was scared, he thought his Papa would have at least asked first if he was willing to remove it, not like this. He knew it was foolish, he knew the man was his Papa, but as long as he had this blood he was Liam's twin brother.

Severus calmed his son, and assured him it was not needed, there was a blood sample from when he was born. They only took a few drops, they knew it might be needed in a custody battle with James, but they had it. Lucius explained they used a spell on the blood.

He handed Harry the dropper. "The spell was to work when you were sixteen years old, open on its own, without your blood. He must have suspected."

Severus looked at his brother. "Will it open since he is not sixteen?"

Lucius smiled. "We used a spell, it corrupted those drops of blood, to read his age as sixteen. It should be enough."

Harry put the drops on the locket and prayed. "Please work, I want to hear my daddy. Please."

The locket slowly opened in his hands, and for a moment Harry thought it had not worked, but he was amazed. There was a spell in it, almost like a pensieve, memories placed within it. The first was that of his own birth, and for the first time he saw himself cradled in the arms of his dad, the love in his face. Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks, and one of the tears landed on the locket, and it spoke.

Regulus' voice came. "My precious baby, if you are watching this I am gone, but know that I loved you from the moment I knew of you. I am always with you."

Harry was trembling. "Daddy."

The voice continued. "My sweet baby, I leave you with the Potters to keep you safe, so you will be reunited with your Papa one day. Your grandmother may seem a stern woman, but she loves us, and she will make sure your Uncle knows if he survives. I know my sweet little prince it must be confusing, but know that you are so loved, not only by me but your Papa. I fell in love with your Papa, as hard as I tried not to, I know he will take care of you. It is too dangerous now, he is a spy and has enemies, but as soon as it is safe your Papa will raise you, and love you my little Prince. Daddy will always be with you."

Severus took a chance and put his arms around his son. "He loved you so much Harry."

Regulus' image appeared, with the baby kissing his head, above the locket not in the pensieve. "I have left memories for you prince, so you never doubt how loved you are, by both me and your Papa."

The message was done, but the pensieve memories continued, and Severus was surprised when they went back. He saw the first time the two of them kissed, and he realized Regulus was trying to show their son, his history. The others left the room, even Remus knew this was something the two of them had to do on their own alone, if they were ever to grow close to one another. Neither spoke, Severus held his son in his arms, as they both watched the memories. When they were done, ending with the night Harry was left, he was assured they could be watched again.

Harry was sobbing. "I want my daddy."

Severus took his son into his arms. "He is with you always prince, and I'm here. I promise I am not leaving you."

Harry allowed the comfort for the first time without fighting his arms. Severus knew he had not won, not that this was ever a competition, he knew Harry would still fight them. Harry had suffered so much abuse, he was scared to trust anyone other then his brother, but they would show him. He hoped with the locket, Harry at least could see through James, come to trust them. Lucius had informed him the family had the clause, and if need be, Sirius would claim his nephew that summer if a custody dispute arose. They all hoped it would be temporary, but it would keep Harry some where he was safe, and loved.

Severus heard his son's stomach grumble. "How about we go have some lunch? I promise we can talk a bit, after you eat, if you'd like."

**Please review, quick reviews equal quick update**


	17. Chapter 17

Severus had no idea what he was doing; he had not been here in years, and never thought to return. The weekend with his son at the manor though was on his mind, and he knew he had to go there. It was a few weeks till Christmas, and though things were tense, Harry had agreed to stay with him at Christmas. His brother was staying though too, and Severus had to wonder, if Liam was leaving, if Harry would have as well. The Potters had been trying to take the boys on a trip, but both the twins refused to go, and signed up for Christmas at school. Severus had thought to take his son to the Malfoys, they usually spent Christmas there, but it would not work. He would never get permission to take Liam, and Harry wouldn't leave school, and his brother on the holiday.

Severus looked at the old building, he had not seen it in well over eleven years. He remembered the last time he came, he had found the safe house empty, no sign of the man he loved but for a note. Regulus had been pulling back for some time, but he disappeared that night, and he never saw him again.

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "Are you all right?"

Severus just looked ahead. "I am just remembering all the times I visited him here. He was safe here, this safe house was never found. If he..."

Lucius cut him off. "You didn't drive him off, he was scared for the baby. He did what he thought was right, to protect your son, even if he was wrong."

Severus knew he was right. "I just wish he had trusted me, or his brother, with the baby. He had to know we would have done anything for the baby."

Lucius agreed. "I think it was fear more then any thing, and perhaps guilt. He knew both you and Sirius were committed to your work in the order."

Severus shook his head. "I don't think that was the commitment he had on his mind."

It had not gone missed by Lucius, that his brother asked him to come, and not his husband. Severus loved his husband as much as his son, but this wasn't something he could share with him. Remus had been amazingly understanding, and supportive for both his husband and stepson, but it still had to hurt him. Severus could not ask his husband to come, he had asked Remus too much already, over the Regulus issue. They had been broken up, and Remus wasn't angry he had been involved with another man, but this was still hard for him. This was the place, among other things, where Harry had been conceived.

Lucius walked into the building, which was an old broken down ware house, that should have been demolished years before. A spell had been used on it, back when Regulus needed a home, to keep it from being demolished. The spell had never been removed, so all these years later, it still stood.

Severus used an old charm, and revealed even the small nook which was Regulus' old room, remained untouched. "This is where my son was conceived."

Lucius looked around the room, it was almost bare, there was a book or two but little else. "I can't believe he lived like this for so long."

Severus noticed an old cat toy on the floor. "Merlin that cat was a life line for him. I forgot about the little flee ball, until my son mentioned the books."

Lucius picked up an old tattered copy of the Time Machine. "It isn't surprising, so many things had happened."

Severus picked up the few personal items, even the cat toy, and put them in a bag. "I just wish I knew what happened to that cat."

Lucius watched as Severus closed the room up, he had kept it like this, as a reminder. He knew Severus had never come back, but he had left this place, as some kind of monument of sorts. His brother took down the spells, that kept the building from being town down, as he no longer needed it. He now had his son, and he had his memories, and it was time he moved past this place. He took with him the few tokens there was, things he could give his son, more for him. He had seen how Harry poured through his things at Grimmauld, and even if only a few tattered books and a few other items, he knew Harry would want them.

He was about to leave, when he looked across the street, and had to wonder. There had been this family that lived across the road, they had seen Severus and Regulus in the area, though never in that building. He knew Regulus had spoken to them a lot, they were muggles, and there had been no risk.

He was sure the family must have moved on, but he took a chance and he walked up and knocked on the door."I am being foolish."

Lucius stopped him when he turned around to leave. "Look someone is answering the door."

Severus turned to find a young girl at the door. "Is your mum or dad home?"

Before the girl could answer a woman came to the door. She smiled. "You are one of those young men, I used to see at the book store all those years ago."

It was the same woman, and he realized the girl was the little toddler she had with her, he assumed. She was not such a little girl, she was likely thirteen or fourteen, older then his own son. He was reminded families often stayed in the same home, but some how he had not been holding out hope, he wasn't sure why he had even come over there. They had met her at the book shop, but also on the street, and grocery store they spoke. He was surprised she remembered him all this time. The woman ushered them into the house, and even though they protested it wasn't needed, she made them tea.

The woman had an odd smile on her face when for some reason Severus mentioned Nemo. "Oh I remember the cat, he borrowed some milk to feed him sometimes."

* * *

Harry and Liam were among the only students staying for the holiday, which was not unusual, most wanted to be home. Draco was staying too, and his parents were coming for the weekend, to be there with them all. The red heads were the only other students staying, and while that meant Ron as well, there would also be the twins. The twins could always add some excitement, for Harry who was usually ignored at Christmas, this one would be special for him. Liam had promised his brother he did not mind missing Christmas at home, he'd rather spend it with his brother, then anyone else.

Christmas morning found the Snape rooms full, with the twins and the Malfoys there with the couple. Draco had stayed with his parents in guest rooms, but down in the dungeons, and came through this morning. Liam had spent the night with his twin in the room that Harry had with his dads.

Harry came out last in the morning, he was never too big on gifts, well he rarely got them. "Merry Christmas."

Severus took a chance and kissed his son on the head. "Merry Christmas prince."

Remus brought him some hot chocolate. "Just in time, the other two are ready to tear into the gifts."

Liam motioned for his twin to come over. "Come on."

Harry was surprised when his pile was nearly as big as his twin or Draco. "I got gifts."

Severus felt such a pang, at his son's words, but was silently reminded by his husband it was not his fault. They would do all they could to make it up to him, and make sure the rest of his childhood was happy. The two of them had bought a few gifts for him, as well as a special one that Severus had a feeling would be his favourite. There was one from Liam, one from the Malfoys, the twins, and Sirius who was having Christmas with the Tonks that year. There was also a gift from Molly Weasley, one of her famous jumpers, and one from the Potters. Severus noticed his son opened it, a few new books, but pushed them away.

Severus waited until the last of the gifts were open, well the ones under the tree. His last gift to his son he was a bit nervous about. He knew Harry would love it, but it was also filled with memories, and he was still a bit worried about giving it today.

Severus finally handed his son a box. "I have one more for you."

Harry took it. "Thank you."

Remus kissed his husband and whispered. "It will bring him a smile, even if some tears too."

Liam prodded his brother. "Open it."

Harry opened the lid of the box, and was surprised, it was written all over his face. He took a small kitten out of the box, it was a smoky gray in color. He smiled when he saw the kitty, he had always wanted one, but mummy would never allow him to have one. He was reminded he had told Severus he always wanted a kitty, but he had not been expecting one, there were rules. Besides he was not sure the man would remember.

Remus knew it was more then just the cat, but the very fact Severus remembered, would mean a lot to Harry. Remus had tried in the past, Harry wanted one for a long time, but this one had so much more meaning. His husband had told him about his trip with Lucius, and it had surprised he had not been counting on.

Harry looked at Severus. "Am I allowed a kitty? I have my owl."

Remus nodded. "She will have to stay down here in our rooms, but you can visit all of the time."

Harry looked at the kitty. "You told me Daddy's kitty was gray."

Severus surprised him. "That is Nemo's granddaughter."

Harry looked up shocked. "What?"

Severus explained he had gone back to the safe house, not able to face it before, but he had this time. He had spoken to the woman who Regulus had known, and she admitted she had taken in Nemo, when Regulus had left. The young man had told her he had to leave for work, and asked her to take care of Nemo, as he could not take the cat. Nemo had died a few years back, but had a few litters with her own cat, and this was a daughter of one of those kittens. It was not Nemo, or Harry's daddy, but it was the closest Severus could get. He told his son it was not a way to make Harry visit more, he could come see his kitten when Severus was not here if he chose, he just knew Harry deserved this. Harry looked up from his kitten, and he surprised his Papa, when he came and hugged him. He didn't want Papa to go away when he came to visit, he didn't mind spending time with him, he wanted more stories about daddy. And maybe some more stories about his Papa too.

He smiled when he asked the name for his new kitty. He decided against Nemo, that was daddy's cat, but he had a similar thought. "Fogg."

**Author note: Nemo was named for Captain Nemo in '20,000 leagues under the sea' a favourite of Regulus, the book Sirius gave him his first Christmas Sirius was in school. Harry also loves Jules Verne, but his favourite is 'Around the world in 80 days' and the main character is Phineas Fogg.**

**Please review, quick reviews equal quick update**


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas had gone better then hoped, and since, Harry had been coming more. It was mostly for Fogg, and whether intentional or not he often came when his Papa was busy, but he came. Remus kept reminding his husband it was progress, when Harry came when his Papa was there, he'd ask him to stay. Most of the stories so far had been about his daddy, but ones with both men in them, and Harry had asked him about his childhood a few times. Thinking about his own father, an abusive muggle who drank himself to death, he was not saddened he had no extended family to offer his son. His son had the Blacks, and while they had some questionable members in the past, those still alive adored him. Even Wallburga and Orion had been good people, a bit cold and formal, but they would have loved him. He may have been a half blood, but Wallburga over looked that, proven in how she protected her son and grandson.

Severus didn't want to worry his son, but he knew the summer was coming, and would be an issue. Harry had been told, at the start of the year, he couldn't go home. James had agreed to give them custody, that was until he found out the truth, and now they knew he'd put up a fight. Christmas was proof of that.

Severus was worried when his best friend summoned him to London. "Lucius, what is going on?"

It was the weekend before Easter. Lucius was pale. "James has filed legal papers demanding the return of his son to his custody this summer."

Severus sunk down into a chair. "He can't, I mean Harry is my son, we have proof he is my son."

Lucius agreed. "But he also has the fact he has raised Harry since he was six months old, and that his custodial parent left Harry in their care."

Severus was shaking. "The letter, and the locket, we have proof that Regulus never intended them to keep Harry. My son was to be returned to me."

Lucius put a calming hand on his brother, reminding him they had known this was coming, though that was little comfort. Severus had known from the start, he knew that James would have ground to take him to court, even if he wouldn't win. James was likely hoping to be granted temporary custody, and thinking he could convince Harry he wanted to remain, by using his twin a bate. Severus hoped it would not work, Liam would help, he loved his brother dearly and didn't want him to come home. He wanted his brother happy and taken care of, and that would never happen if he returned to the Potters, Liam more then understood that.

Lucius had summoned his brother, not only to remind him, but to give him some good news as well. They had a way of ensuring Harry did not go to the Potters, though there would still be a custody battle, that summer. He would not get custody of Harry either, until it was settled, but it was better.

Lucius reminded him. "I had my attorneys look into it, and the Blacks definitely do have the clause. Their heir needs to be raised by a member of their family."

Severus looked up. "But that clause only comes into affect if the heir is an orphan. I am alive, and there is the whole issue of James as well."

Lucius shook his head. "You were not married to Regulus when your son was born. And the Potters only blood adopted, they never legally adopted Harry."

Severus was only slightly relieved. "So my son won't be able to come home, he will have to go live with his Uncle? He may be happier with that."

Lucius assured his brother. "You know the two of you are growing closer to one another. You will get to see your son, and we will take it to court as well."

Severus knew when it became a court case his contact with his son may be limited. "I just hate putting my son through any of this."

He wasn't, he was once again reminded by Lucius, like his husband did. It was James and Lily who were, they were the ones who were suddenly feeling parental concern for the child they ignored and neglected all his life. They wanted their hands on the Black fortune, and revenge on the family, not to take care of Harry. There would be a court case one way or another, and it would fair better if it was Severus who was the one to petition the courts not them.

Sirius had come into the office, he too had been summoned, well he knew what it was about. He was prepared to do what ever he had to; he had failed his nephew too long, even before he knew Harry was his nephew. He loved the idea of spending the summer with his nephew any ways, but would be happy when Severus won.

Sirius cleared his throat. "I am willing, if you support me, to file the papers claiming full custody of my nephew, on the basis of the Black family laws."

Severus turned to him. "I'd rather my son with you then back at that home. Will you being single, or an auror, affect it at all?"

Lucius shook his head. "He is Harry's next of kin, the place is his. We will also have Narcissa and Andromeda sign forms saying they agree with it as well."

Severus was never so relieved for his husband's best friend. "Thank you."

Sirius clapped him on the back. "You don't need to thank me. You know how much I love my cub, and I'd do anything for my nephew."

He had always lived with so much guilt when it came to his brother. He had left home, and while his parents never supported the dark lord and turned on Regulus when he took the mark, he knew Regulus was lost. His little brother never fit in, and when he was forced into the mark, he didn't feel he could turn to his brother. It was Severus who helped him become a spy, though Sirius played a part, later on. Regulus forgave him long before, but Sirius never really forgave himself, and he needed to do all he could for his nephew now. His mother had only helped her younger son, and the baby, when she knew him to be a spy, favourite son or not.

Sirius saw Severus looking at his wedding ring. "You know Remus understands. He will be behind you, he loves Harry so much, he wants him safe and happy."

* * *

By the time summer came, two petitions were in front of the court, and a court date was soon to be set. If Harry was aware of any of this he had not spoken, he remembered all too well before he found out about his dads, over the broom incident. He had been told he could never go home, if he didn't leave school then, and had been told by his Uncles they would have custody of him. It was decided Harry would not take the train with the others, but all parties involved, would come to school. It usually would be done at the ministry, but Albus spoke up, and he had enough influence. He convinced Madam Bones, not a mother herself but a loving Aunt, it would cause far less trauma to Harry, if done at school and not there. There would be a trial, in a court room, but for now she more then agreed.

Harry was confused; he had seen all of his friends off on the train, including Oliver. His brother was the only one still there, they knew something was up, when they were both made to stay. Uncle Moony collected them, and took them up to the headmaster's office; they were the last to arrive.

James smiled when he saw the boys. "There you are boys, I am sure Madam Bones, Harry will tell you he is happy to come home for the summer."

Lily agreed. "You and Liam will want to spend your birthday together, and we'd like to take the family trip we missed at Christmas."

Lucius looked at Madam Bones who was in the office. "Amelia?"

The woman motioned the boys to sit. "Harry, both your adoptive parents and your birth father have petitioned for custody of you. How do you feel?"

Harry looked nervously back and forth between them. "I don't know."

Sirius stepped in. "I had my lawyers present the papers. Unless my nephew is with his biological father, I have the right to claim custody of my nephew."

The laws had not been used in centuries, as usually there would have been some will in place, or the family was the obvious choice any ways. If Regulus left an actual will, and named guardians of his son, it would take precedence over the family code. The man hadn't though, and he leaving Harry with the couple, was not a substitute for a will. The only one who should have a legal claim on Harry was his Papa to contest it, but the Potters would of course try.

Madam Bones knew the family code was still law, even if not used for years, and tended to agree with Lucius. She had seen the evidence, both the letter from the birth father, and proof of neglect that Harry had suffered. But the laws were the laws, and there would be a custody trial.

Amelia kept her attention on Harry. "How would you feel about living with your Uncle this summer, until the custody issue is settled?"

Harry looked back and forth between the adults and he was so scared it came out as a whisper. "I'd like to stay with Uncle Siri."

Lucius spoke up. "It is not really an issue, Harry is too young, to legally make the choice himself."

Amelia agreed. "But when it comes to the trial later, Harry's wishes will be taken into account. Sirius is also not the only member of the Black family."

Lily smiled. "Molly would love to have you Harry. I know how close you are to the twins, as is Liam. You know your Uncle will be working this summer."

They had not even considered the Weasleys, but of course both were cousins of the family. Lily and James must be desperate, as they knew Sirius was on good terms with them as well, to try it. But where Sirius would never allow them near his nephew, the Weasleys would, and would be sympathetic towards the couple as well. Molly and Arthur were amazing people, with big hearts, but could be a bit gullible at times. Technically the family code just said he had to be with a member of the Black family, and while Sirius and then Narcissa and Andromeda had the best claims, the Weasleys were not excluded from it.

Harry was confused and was growing upset. "I just want to go with my Uncle please."

Madam Bones signed off on some papers. "Sirius Black is granted custody of his nephew, until such time as Severus Snape can prove himself a fit parent."

James stood up. "This is not over, we have all but adopted Harry, raised him since birth. I will take this to court and get him back."

Amelia stood. "That is your right Lord Potter, and the court will hear your case."

Severus held his son when the Potters were gone. "I promise this is just temporary, I will have you soon. And you will have a good time with your Uncle."

Harry looked to where Liam had been led off by their parents. "I know."

Severus had been told he could have visitation, but never over night, the court had to know Sirius actually had custody. They hoped by the end of the summer Harry would be where he belonged, but they knew it could take time. Sirius took Harry with him, Fogg in a cat basket, so she could spend the summer with Harry. Sirius had taken a leave from the ministry for the summer, or until Harry was home, so he could be there for his nephew.

When they were on the bus he assured Harry. "You will see them, and friends like the twins, I promise. A summer with your Uncle can't be too bad either can it?"

**Please review, quick reviews equal quick update**


	19. Chapter 19

Sirius watched his nephew, and his heart ached, as he watched him. It had been a week, since the end of the school year, and all he had done is do homework. Until the court case started his Papa could not come and visit him, and it was hard on them both. The court would have someone interview Harry, and look into the home Severus could offer him, not to mention the James issue of course. Severus had many people on his side, he had the testimony of Albus and Lucius, full support of the Blacks, and of course his blood. He was a well-respected teacher, he had been a spy but won the order of merlin twice, and was well known as a potions master. His husband may have been a werewolf, but they would easily prove Harry was at no risk with him, as they had done at school. Remus was in a cellar on full moons, as well as taking the potion, which made him keep his mind. There was always a minor risk, even with the potion, and when Harry was there Remus would be locked up to keep him safe.

Sirius decided he needed to get his nephew out of the house. He had taken the summer off to be with him, but had been doing a lot of paper work for Moody, as Harry had not been one for talking. The rare smile came from Fogg; the little kitten had become a life line for Harry.

He came into the room where Harry was playing with Fog. "Hi cub."

Harry looked up from his place. "I finished my potions essay already."

Sirius shook his head. "I have no doubt, I am happy you are taking a break any ways. I thought we might go out for a bit."

Harry looked a bit surprised. "Really?"

Sirius nodded. "I think we could convince your Uncle Luc to meet us with Draco. Maybe we can go have some ice cream."

Harry nodded. "I'd like that."

Sirius kissed his nephew, and went to floo Lucius, who was happy to agree. Harry not only hadn't seen his Papa, but the Potters were keeping him from his brother as well. Sirius knew it was a ploy, trying to get Harry to want to come back to them, knowing how much his twin meant to him. Liam was in contact, and kept assuring his brother they'd see each other at school, but it was hard on him. It would be the first year that the twins did not celebrate their birthday together. They were not born twins, but shared the same birthday, and were twins in their hearts.

Sirius took his nephew to Diagon; they were to meet Lucius and his son at the Cauldron. Both boys had been a bit depressed. Severus and his husband had been at the manor since the end of the summer.

Harry was relieved to see his best friend. "I have missed you."

Draco hugged him and put something in his pocket with a whisper. "For later."

Harry was confused. "What?"

Draco smiled. "Your Papa and Uncle Moony."

Harry touched the item in his pocket and he wanted to open it. "I miss them."

Lucius came to his side. "They miss you a lot too. You know they are doing everything they can, to make sure you can come home soon."

He had never had a home with them, so it was a bit new to say come home to them, but he wanted it. He loved his Uncle, but he wished this was over, and he could just go home. He hated being in the middle of conflict, and he was scared, he had to go to court soon. He knew the sooner it was, the sooner he hopefully would be returned to them, but it took a toll on him as well.

Lucius and Sirius spoke a bit as the boys headed into the alley. They hoped to have Harry home for his birthday, even if just visitation rights, and not full custody yet. Lucius assured Sirius court began next week, and the couple were at Spinner's end that day, for their home inspection.

Harry was surprised when he saw Oliver in town. "Hi."

Oliver smiled and came his way. "Hey kiddo, you missed the fun on the train. You know me and the twins played some games with the prat."

Harry actually grinned a little. "I would have liked to see that."

Lucius noticed Oliver's dad off to the side, and added a look his way when he said. "Perhaps Oliver would like to join us for ice cream."

Draco added. "You know since we missed the entertainment first hand, you could give us a play by play."

Draco was on the train, and he saw some, but he could see Oliver was making his cousin smile. Oliver and his dad joined them at the parlor, and Sirius was relieved to see Harry smiling and talking a bit. As far as Lucius knew they would be in court on Monday, and Severus should be granted at the very least visitation, through it. If not for James it would be simple, he'd pass the home inspection, and have his son. But James was contesting it, and they had to go to court first. All the evidence was on their side, including the neglect Harry suffered, but the court case still had to be done as a formality. The only way James could win, was if he convinced Harry he wanted to come home to them.

Back home later Harry found a book, another for his collection, and simply a note that they missed and loved him. "I just want to go home."

* * *

The home inspection had went well, as they were sure it would. Lucius had stopped James from interfering, he had pushed for Umbridge to do it, and of course everyone knew her hatred for half breeds. Lucius pointed out she was an undersecretary, she didn't work in that field, and that a proper social services employee was to be sent. The woman had seen the cellar for the werewolf, had seen the bedroom they had for Harry, and of course the two stable jobs and men. Both men, and a very scared and reluctant Harry, had been made to go see a therapist as well. Harry hadn't liked it, but the man just asked him some questions about how he was raised, and about his Papa as well.

Sirius was ordered to bring his nephew to court the next day. He was comforted with the fact that the Potters could not win, unless Harry wanted to return to them, which he didn't. They could succeed in proving Severus should not have him, but that would just mean Harry would stay put.

Sirius saw how pale Harry was and held him. "Madam Bones is just going to talk with you. She has agreed you don't need to testify in court."

Harry nodded. "I know."

Sirius still heard the fear. "Just be honest cub, nothing else. Madam Bones is really a nice lady, I have worked closely with her for years."

Harry still did not look any more certain. "I just want this over."

Sirius kissed him. "Today is to decide visitation, custody we still have to go to court. You should be able to see your Papa and Uncle soon."

A bit of color returned to Harry when he heard that. "I miss them."

As Sirius took him to the ministry, he assured Harry they missed him too. He knew the couple were in Moody's office, and the Potters were somewhere else in the building, but they did not see either. Harry was taken to Madam Bones' office, and like when both the therapist and the social worker came to speak to Harry, Sirius couldn't be with him. He just kissed his nephew, and assured him it was okay. He knew Harry was never the most confident, but Amelia was good with kids, and would put him at ease.

Harry was really nervous, but he remembered his Uncle's words, and answered all the questions. He was really scared, but he admitted how the Potters treated him. He also said though he didn't know Papa very well, he wanted to, and wanted to go home to him.

Madam Bones called for her assistant. "You can have both the Potters and the Snapes come in."

Harry was relieved when he saw them come in, even Liam. He threw himself at his brother. "I missed you."

Liam hugged him. "I missed you too."

Madam Bones motioned them all to sit. "After reading the reports, and speaking to Harry, I see no reason to deny custody to his father."

James cut in. "I am just as much his father, you can see he considers my son his twin. You can't erase the eleven years we have raised him."

She turned to him. "You can have your day in court, but I'd consider if you want to move forward. I have seen quite a bit of evidence."

As it stood she was not pressing charges, as the child was already removed from his home. He could still get Harry back, if he was his son, with parenting classes and more. The man had to know he could lose a lot more, including Liam temporarily, if he took this to court. Liam would be returned to his custody, if he took parenting classes, but it could happen. James didn't seem to have enough sense, and said he'd continue to press the matter, as he would see his son returned to him. The man was cocky enough to think he could beat this.

For now Harry could not return to his Papa, even if he was deemed a fit parent. Severus was granted full visitation with his son, though no overnight stays, until this was settled. The court case would start in a few days.

James waited until out of the room and looked at Severus. "I will get him back, you won't win."

Severus held his son when the man stalked off. "I promise prince you will soon be home where you belong."

Sirius shrugged. "You know you may get to spend your birthday with Liam after all. If he continues this case, he may lose Liam for the summer."

It was usually family a child was placed with, and Liam would likely end up with his godfather, as he had no blood family. They hated to put either twin through this, but hopefully some sense would be kicked into James. At least one good thing came out of today, Severus and Remus could see his son whenever they wished, including today. They were taking him to Spinner's End, where they showed him his Papa's beloved house, preferring no to use any in the Prince estate, and his room there.

Remus kissed his husband as they watched Harry look around his new room. "He will soon be home for good, well in the summers."

**Please review, quick reviews equal quick update**


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was happy he had a chance to see his Papa and Uncle finally. He liked Papa's home, it may not be a manor, but he loved it. He had been told by Papa they had manors, a few of them, from the Prince family. Between what Harry inherited from his grandfather Orion, and from the Prince family when his Papa died, he'd be drowning in homes. It was one of the reasons James wanted him, his money as Lord Black well surpassed James several times over. Add to that Harry was the Prince heir, smaller than the Black but equal to Potter, he was rich. Severus didn't tell his son any of the details, he would know one day, not now. Actually Harry would be even richer, Severus only had access to half the Prince estate as it stood. It was in his grandfather's will, if he had a child with a pureblood, the child could claim the other half. The old man never forgave his daughter for marrying muggle, and though Harry was still half-blood due to Tobias, his kids could be pure.

Sirius had gone back to work part time, his nephew was spending days with his Papa and Uncle, since they were granted visitation. He had gone the first day or so, but then had opted out, letting the men have alone time with Harry. He picked him up in afternoons for the rest of the day.

Harry was in his room writing a letter to his brother a few days before the next day in court. Kreacher came into his room. "Master."

Harry looked up at the little elf. "Hi Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed. "Master Black's stepfather be here to pick him up."

Harry was confused and looked at the time. "He is early, he wasn't supposed to come until lunch time."

Kreacher shrugged. "He be down in the library waiting for you master."

Harry finished his letter and attached it to his owl. "I guess he and Papa have plans or something for me."

Harry thought it odd, Uncle Siri would have told him if they were coming early, he was sure. But his uncle had been summoned to work, some kind of problem they needed help on, or he would not have left. His Uncle had been making sure only to work when Harry was with his Papa and Uncle, so Harry was not alone, that summer. Harry assured his Uncle he was okay, and he could go into work, he knew it was important. Moody knew Sirius was on leave for the summer, and though happy for his help when he chose, usually would not call him in.

He found his Uncle in the library, and for some reason he could not get this bad feeling out of his stomach. There was something off about this, and he was worried something was wrong with his Papa. He was about to say hello, when he realized his Uncle was using the floo.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his Uncle. "I am relieved that the trial is nearly over, I am not sure how much more I can take."

Harry was surprised, he could not make out the other voice. 'He is just happy I will soon be home with him and Papa.'

Remus shook his head in response to something. "Part of me wishes Sirius would keep custody of him. It is so much easier this way."

Harry was trembling from head to toe when he heard that. 'Uncle Moony doesn't want me?'

Remus sighed. "I love him, but I can't help but feel like I am competing with a dead man. I want my husband back."

Harry turned to flee the room but he knocked over something, and his Uncle turned towards him. "I'm sorry."

Harry fled from the room, upset, and scared. He had been worried when he first found out, that Uncle Moony would hate him, since he was Papa's son with another man. His Uncle Sirius and Uncle Moony assured him no, Uncle Moony always loved him, and would never stop. He had been told Uncle Moony was okay with his Papa and Regulus, and loved Harry, like a son. He should have known better, after Daddy, he knew he was trouble.

His Uncle followed him out of the room, and caught up with him in the hall, down on the next floor. He didn't know what his Uncle would say, but he was sure he'd try to cover up. Harry wondered if it was too late to tell Madam Bones he wanted to live with Uncle Sirius for good.

Remus stopped him. "Harry I don't know what you think you heard, but ….."

Harry was about to say something when he noticed his grandmother's painting. "Why is Grandmother not shouting at you?"

Remus looked at the painting. "She is asleep, we should be grateful for it. We should move into the den before we wake her."

Harry shook his head. "She always always wakes when there are muggle borns and werewolves in her house. And Kreacher….."

Remus shook his head. "Harry you know your Uncle has been working on ways to keep it asleep. We should count our blessings."

Harry thought to Kreacher. He'd let Remus in, but he didn't like wolves either. "I don't know who you are, but you're not my Uncle."

The man moved towards him. "Harry stop being so foolish, of course I'm your Uncle. You are just a bit upset because of what you heard."

Harry fled away from the man, not knowing who he was, but sure he was not his Uncle. He fled into the den, knowing where his Uncle had floo powder, not sure where he was going though. He heard a crash, and a loud bang, and knew Kreacher had stopped whoever it was who was following him. He realized he didn't know passwords for Papa's house or the Malfoys, and did the one thing he could think of.

Just as he was stepping into the flamed the man came bursting into the room. "Harry wait."

* * *

Sirius was at work, trying to finish it up, so he could go home. Severus and Remus usually took Harry in the morning, but they both had appointments, and were not coming until lunch. He had felt guilty leaving his nephew alone, but Harry assured him he understood, and Kreacher was keeping an eye on him. Harry was twelve, old enough to be left on his own for a bit, but he was worried. He knew all of this, especially the separation from Liam, was rough on Harry.

He was just finishing up, and about to head out, when there was a knock at his office door. He sighed, and hoped there was not more business, he hated paper work as it was. He had sworn even if he did work, he'd not do street work, while his nephew was in his custody.

He called. "Come in."

He was surprised when he found an anxious looking Remus there. "Where is Harry?"

Sirius was confused. "You were supposed to collect him for lunch a half hour ago."

Remus nodded. "I got held up, I was running five minutes late, and when I got to the house it was empty."

Sirius stood up. "Harry would never leave on his own, he knew you were coming for him."

Remus agreed. "I couldn't get the damned elf to tell me anything. He was just screaming at me."

Sirius would have pointed out that was normal, but over the past few years, that had changed. The elf still did not like him, and called him the wolf, but Kreacher seemed a bit more controllable. He was even better since Harry came, he loved having a new master, someone he respected. Harry was a half blood, even more since blood adopted by Lily, but he was still Regulus' son. And the baby as a baby he had been here, when Regulus turned to his mother for help.

Sirius signed out, and the two of them headed for the house, not knowing what was going on. Remus had been in London, he had to meet with his publisher, and there had been a mix up with the schedule and his appointment was later then intended.

Sirius called Kreacher who came. "What is going on? Where is my nephew?"

Kreacher shook his head. "Man pretending to be Master Remus, but not a wolf, came."

Sirius snarled. "What do you mean he was not a werewolf and you let him into the house? You are meant to protect Harry."

Kreacher actually looked suicidal at that. "I not sense wolf, so far from moon. It was painting, Master Harry notice it not wake up."

Remus was trying to remain calm. "How long have they been gone? How did they go?"

Kreacher shook his head. "Little master fled, I warded the den, and he was able to floo. Kreacher not sure where he went though."

Sirius and Remus were filled with panic, Harry didn't know passwords for school, or for his Papa's house. They thought about the Malfoys, but he wouldn't know theirs either, and had no idea where he would have gone. Sirius went to check his wards, to see if he could find out who had been in his house, and Remus was looking at the floo, to see the last location someone went. He was told the imposter had not taken the floo.

Sirius came back into the room, he had more luck then Remus, and if he was thinking he knew he would have. A lot of manors had wards, some you could not even place a floo call to without passwords, like the Malfoys or Severus. His you could, just travel in you needed a password.

Remus turned to look at him. "Did you find out who was in the manor?"

Sirius knew they both suspected before the words came out. "James."

Remus snarled. "What the hell was he trying to gain? He knew he would be arrested for kidnapping."

Sirius shook his head. "I have no idea, we need to find my nephew and find out."

Remus pointed to the floo. "I can't find out where he went."

Sirius explained, it was a defense mechanism, from the war days. If someone took the floo in, even in the passwords, it recorded where they came from. But in case someone was attacking, and they escaped through the floo, it would not record where they were going. The owners of the house though had the passwords, which would make the floo tell them where the person went. Of course Orion and Wallburga would see to that, they didn't need their teenage sons sneaking out through the floo, and not knowing where.

Remus was in a panic, thinking about his stepson, as Sirius checked it. "Where is he? Where did he go?"

**Please review, quick reviews equal quick update**


	21. Chapter 21

Sirius was desperate, he was trying to remember the bloody password, to tell him where Harry had gone. He never thought he'd say this before, but he wished he had listened to his parents, more when they were alive. Orion had disinherited him, but he knew the man had told him, and so had his mother in her last years of life. He knew he was going to have to go and speak to the painting, as much as he tried to avoid it, and hope the painting was in a helpful mood. The painting was made when his parents were alive, so they had their essence, and memories in them. His father's was asleep, in one of the halls, his mother's not so much. He hoped for the sake of her beloved grandson, she would be helpful.

Remus was growing anxious, he was scared for his nephew, and worried about his husband. Severus would freak when he learned his son was missing, and Remus prayed they could find answers, before they had to tell him.

Sirius was still looking when the floo flared to life. "Alastor? What are you doing?"

Moody looked up. "I have a feeling you're looking for someone."

Remus stopped pacing. "You know where Harry is?"

Moody nodded. "Sitting right behind me, pretty shaken, and not talking though."

Sirius was confused. "How did he get there? We were there when he took the floo."

Moody promised an explanation, when they got there, and stepped out. Sirius of course could floo into work, and so could have Harry. There were only a handful of private floo in the ministry. The minister had one, Amelia had one, and the head of the aurors had one. Anyone who tried to use it though, other than who were authorized, got caught in a trap spell. It was a safety precaution, from the time of the war. They didn't want an auror's house to be taken over, and them be able to floo in, and attack. Harry could have gone to the auror department, but they would have seen him, when they left. There was no way they wouldn't have.

Sirius opened the auror floo, with a password, to allow Remus to come with him and not be trapped. They were both anxious, and ignoring any looks, headed straight for Alastor's office. There were two fireplaces in their offices, the one in Alastor's office, only he himself could use.

Sure enough Sirius spotted his nephew curled up in a chair in front of the desk. "Harry, thank Merlin."

Harry looked up at his Uncle, well at Remus and then back. "Is he the real one?"

Sirius kissed his nephew on the head. "I promise he is the real one. It was James who was in my house. I'm so glad you knew he was a fake."

Harry looked at Moony. "He said he didn't want me, he hated sharing my Papa. But grandmother's painting was not screaming at him."

Remus looked at Moody. "There must be something you can do? He is not supposed to have any contact with Harry."

Moody nodded. "I will send an auror to arrest him. Right now it will only be for trespassing, but it won't look good for him in court."

The man was already in trouble, he should have known when he went to court, for Harry. All of Harry's memories would be shown, and though he likely would not face prison, he was looking at losing Liam for the summer. There was no proof he planned to kidnap Harry, and they had a feeling he hadn't, his plans more had to do with what Harry heard. They assumed he was trying to hurt Harry, make him think his Uncle Moony didn't want him, so he'd tell the courts he wanted to go back to the Potters instead. It worried Remus, if Harry had not noticed about the painting, if he would have believed it. Harry had such insecurities before, about Uncle Moony hating him, because he was Papa's son with another man.

Sirius sunk down next to his nephew, relieved he was safe, and that James just ensured he would never get Harry. He was relieved too Harry was a true little Black, and he had the brains to know that was not Remus. Some good had come of him having to stay there that summer.

Remus knelt. "Harry you know I would never have said, or believed, that stuff. I love you, you are as much my son in my heart, as your Papa's."

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "Really? I'd understand, it would be okay, if not. I know…."

Remus kissed his head. "You know I always wanted to be a dad, always. You are such a blessing, I love you, I will always want you, always."

Harry went into his arms. "I love you too Uncle Moony."

Harry needed to remember, Uncle Moony loved him from the day he was born, even when he was just an honorary nephew. He had been the one fighting to get custody of Harry, to give him a proper home, for years. Harry had worried finding out he was Severus' son changed that, but it hadn't, well not for the worst at least. All it had done was prove Remus was even more right, and make him more determined, to get Harry.

Sirius had to ask finally. "Harry how did you get here? Where did you go?"

* * *

Harry had no idea where to go, he thought of home, well to Liam. It wasn't home, he was not really welcome there, but his brother was there. But he was scared, he was scared daddy would keep him, and not let him go home. He heard the man, whoever it was that looked like Uncle Moony, but was not Uncle Moony, trying to come into the room. He needed to get out of here; Kreacher would not keep the man at bay long.

Harry finally did the only thing that came to mind, in not knowing how to go to school, or Papa's home. He thought of the twins for a moment, but he did not have time to ask permission to come through, and wasn't sure if they were home. He went to the ministry instead.

He stumbled out into the atrium and he looked around at all of the people. "Where do I go?"

A man was passing his way and stopped. "Are you lost young man? Children should not be wandering around here."

Harry pulled back from him. "I'm not lost….I'm…"

The man noticed he had no badge on. "I am taking you to security, get you straightened out. We can't have you wandering around."

Harry followed the man. "Okay."

A security man looked him up and down. "Who are you? And what is your business here?"

Harry pulled away from him. "I am looking for my Uncle, Sirius Black. He is an auror here."

The man looked him up and down, as if not sure if to believe him. Harry was not sure the man knew who his Uncle was, the security guards were not aurors of course, but he could contact his Uncle's office. His uncle should be there, or so he hoped, he was not sure if he was on street work though. But there were others in the department, he tried to remember his Uncle's boss' name, but all he remembered was his nickname. He knew he should have gone to the hospital; Andromeda worked there, his Aunt. He hadn't known the name of the Tonks' house, to try and go there.

The man used a spell, that worked like a muggle phone, to contact the office. Harry held his breath, praying his Uncle was still there; unaware his Uncles were passing him as he was. The man did not look impressed when he turned back to Harry.

He sneered down at Harry. "Your so called Uncle is on leave all summer I have been informed. Perhaps we should take you to social services."

Harry shook his head. "No, he is supposed to be on leave, but he came into work. Ask his boss, his boss Mad Eye, he knows me."

The man motioned to one of his colleagues. "Take him to social services. I assume his so called Uncle is likely drinking in some bar."

Harry jerked away from him. "Lucius Malfoy or Arthur Weasley, please one of them has to be here, please. They are family."

The man looked ready to protest but his partner added. "If he is Lord Malfoy's family, you might lose your job if you don't call him."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, he remembered Draco saying, his daddy had an office here at the ministry. He also knew the twins' dad worked here, and though maybe he was exaggerating a bit, he knew the man was family. Sirius showed him the family tree, and the burned out people, told him both the twins' parents were on there. It seemed his Uncle was not in his office either, Lucius, but Arthur arrived. He looked quite confused though about what he was doing there.

Arthur looked at Harry, he had never met the child, but he knew enough from the twins. He was surprised to see him here, and could tell how shaken he was, and wondered what was going on. The twins had told him about the family drama.

The security guard pointed. "This child claims he is Auror Black's nephew, why he was wandering around. But the man is on leave."

Arthur nodded. "This is Harry Potter, Lord Black, Auror Black's nephew not to mention Lord Malfoy's as well."

The man suddenly went pale. "We checked with the office, they said the man was not here. Children are not meant to be wandering."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley. "I knew my Uncle was supposed to be at work. I need to see his boss if he isn't here, please."

Arthur took charge of him, and led him through the ministry, to the elevator. He told Harry the full name of his house, so if Harry ever needed to floo, he would not need to ask permission to come through. Harry told him little, as there were people around, but enough. He was ushered through the auror department, and into the office of Mad Eye, who was shocked to see him.

The man motioned Harry to sit. "Your Uncles left not long ago. I will contact them, and tell them you're here."

**Please review, quick reviews equal quick update**


	22. Chapter 22

Severus arrived at the ministry, confused and worried, he had been meant to meet his husband and son at home. He and Remus planned to take Harry to a movie, and out for early dinner, since they had him for the afternoon. Severus had a meeting at the hospital that morning, and though Remus could have taken Harry alone, Severus didn't want to miss a visit. He knew Sirius had returned to work, when his nephew was not at home, and wondered if perhaps Remus was collecting Harry there. It would make sense he told himself, if Remus was already in this part of London, and perhaps delayed. He kept trying to tell himself that was it, there was some reasonable explanation to this, but it didn't work.

He was walking into the justice floor, the offices of both Madam Bones' department and the aurors, were on the floor. He was looking for his husband and son, but it was someone completely different, he had the pleasure to run into. And for once pleasure might have been correct.

James glared at him. "This is all your fault you damned snake."

Severus looked at him. "I would love to take credit for whatever has you in magical binds, but I have no idea."

Sirius had appeared from a door. "He has been arrested for trespassing, and if I can help it, custodial interference."

James turned to look at his former best friend. "You have no proof I was anywhere near your house, or that I looked like the wolf."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "How interesting, then how it that you knew what is happened in my house? Oh we have proof enough."

Severus watched as the man was led off. "What the hell happened?"

Sirius motioned him to follow him into the auror office. "Your husband and son are waiting."

He found Remus and Harry in Moody's office, and was a bit surprised, when his son practically flung himself into his arms. Lucius was also there, and the adults all had grave looks on their faces, as he held his son. He was informed James had come into Grimmauld, using Polyjuice, looking like Remus. He had attempted to convince Harry Remus didn't want him, but Harry had noticed his grandmother's painting did not wake up, and knew he was a fake. Severus was not surprised, his son was clever, but he could hex himself for not telling his son his passwords. He was assured Harry not only knew now, but the ones to Malfoy manor, and how to floo to both the Burrow and Tonks' homes too.

James was arrested for trespassing, but they had enough proof, to have him questioned with vertiserum. They'd not get him for kidnapping, but custodial interference for certain. He'd get community service, but he'd never get custody of Harry, and likely Liam for the summer.

Sirius tried to cheer up Harry who still looked as white as a ghost. "You know what that means? You will get your twin for your birthday."

Harry was not as happy as one might think. "Liam loves his mummy and daddy, even if he hates how they treat me. It is his home."

Remus kissed his head. "Liam will get to go home. It will just be like you lately, getting to spend your summer with your Uncle."

Lucius added. "You will be in court tomorrow, after what James pulled. Your Papa and Uncle Remus should have full custody then."

That at least made Harry smile a bit. "I love staying with Uncle Siri, but I want to come….."

Severus knew his son had meant to say home. "You can call it home. I hope soon it will feel like it. You'll always have a place there."

The simplest thing, having a home he could count on, was the best gift for Harry. Harry had been denied it all his life, even before he began school, James had threatened him. He had always told Harry, if he was not really quiet, or didn't behave perfectly, they'd put him in an orphanage. They still treated him like dirt, no matter how good he was, but he tried. The knowledge he had a home, he could go home for summers and holidays no matter what, was a comfort he never had till now. No matter if he got a detention, or was not the top student in his class, he would always be welcome in their home and lives. He would always be welcome because it was not just their home, but his too.

Severus and Remus were just going to take Harry back to the house, after the day he had, but changed their mind. He needed to be distracted, and after the scare he had, they knew something to put a smile on his face was more called for.

When they were leaving though they had a happy surprise. They ran into Arthur again. Severus turned to him. "Thank you for your help."

Arthur smiled. "Glad I could even though it wasn't much. But I actually came to find you, and invite Harry to come over to the Burrow."

Severus was a bit wary. "We had plans to take our son to a movie."

Arthur just added. "The twins have a special guest over for today, who I think Harry will be happy to see, especially after all this."

Seeing Harry looked happy for it, and taking a guess who it was, they agreed it was likely a better plan. Taking Harry out in public may not have been the best idea, they just wanted to cheer him up, and this was better. They arrived at the house, and while Harry was happy to see the twins, he was looking for his brother. Sure enough Liam was at the kitchen table, having lunch, when they came in. It seemed his mother had been summoned to social services, after her husband was arrested, and Liam was brought here.

Harry hugged his brother who he was so relieved to see. "I missed you so much."

* * *

Harry was a bit scared, he didn't like having to go to court, but he had to. His Uncle had been informed he was to bring Harry, which had his nephew scared, terrified he was to be taken away. Sirius reminded him of what happened the day before, and was sure Harry was right he was to be taken, but by his Papa. Severus had been about to be given custody before, when he passed all the home inspections and such, but James' petition stopped it. Now James had been arrested, his case should have been thrown out, and Harry should be able to go home. Sirius had spoken to his attorneys the day before, just to ensure something could not happen again. He was Harry's guardian now, and he stipulated no matter whose custody Harry was in, control of the Black estate would remain in the same hands. If Sirius was unable to act as guardian, control would fall to Narcissa and Andromeda, both of whom he trusted with his life. He also knew Lucius had the political power to defend it, if needed. It stipulated neither could touch it except for Harry's direct care, which wasn't really needed, he knew neither would take from Harry.

Harry went with his Uncle, relieved when he saw Papa and Uncle Moony waiting for them. They both held him, and assured him the same thing his Uncle had, he would soon be home with them. They could see Lily come in with Liam, who wanted to come their way, but she stopped him.

Severus steered his son towards the court room. "I am sure you will soon be seeing your brother."

Sirius whispered to Remus. "Does Harry have any idea what you petitioned for?"

Remus shook his head. "We were hoping it would work, but we won't get up his hopes if it doesn't."

Sirius reminded him. "Even if you don't, I should or at the least the Weasleys. Either way Harry will get to see his twin."

Harry looked at them. "Is Liam here somewhere?"

Severus held his son. "I am sure he is, he may be in court, or up in his dad's office."

They took him into court, where there was so sign of Liam, but he hadn't been required to come in. Harry was reminded he did not have to testify, he had already spoken to Madam Bones, as well as the psychiatrist and the social worker. They were certain the only reason he was there, was because Sirius would officially hand him over to his Papa today. He would miss having Harry around, but would see him all the time, and was happy he'd be home.

James and Lily came into the room, and they could see James was released, but he was in the same mood as he had been before. They sure hoped his horrible mood was about to continue, they held to that hope as hard as they could.

Madam Bones spoke. "In the case of custody of Harry James Potter, aka Severin Regulus Black, full custody is granted to his father Severus Snape."

Severus held his son to him. "I told you that you would soon be home with me. I promise I will never let you go again."

Madam Bones went on. "James Potter you have been found guilty of trespassing and custodial interference."

Sirius whispered to the others. "He was in court this morning."

Amelia explained. "You and your wife have also been found in gross negligence in your case of Harry. You are hereby ordered to undergo parenting classes, as well as serve 10,000 hours of community service. Custody of your son Liam is removed, until set time you fulfill this."

There was a lot of talk in the court room, surprise over the decision, few had heard. James had been warned, when he had petitioned for Harry, this could happen. His community service was actually 20,000 and he also was officially on parole for two years, after the incident at Grimmauld. Madam Bones would not of pressed the matter, if James had backed off custody of Harry, but he had forced the matter. The man was the same he was in school, a fool who could never seem to listen.

Lily looked at the courts. "My husband made a mistake at Grimmauld, but we don't deserve to lose our son."

Amelia turned to her. "You were warned, when you pressed the matter of custody, your care of Harry would be looked into. This is temporary."

James was even angrier than his wife. "You cannot put my son in foster care. He has a home."

Amelia smiled. "It has been decided by the courts to reward temporary custody of Liam to Severus and Remus Snape."

Lily looked ready to hex someone. "No way, there is no way. It would be bad enough if his blasted godfather got it, but not them."

Amelia shook her head. "Both Sirius and the Weasleys who you asked for, signed the petition by the couple."

The courts thought it odd, Sirius was the boy's godfather and guardian if anything happened, but he signed off on it. The petition stated Liam should be with family, and besides his parents, the only close blood family he had was Harry, or his muggle relatives. Harry was blood adopted, so even if he was returning to his true family, he was Liam's family. With the full support of Sirius, and the Weasleys who the Potters tried to have named guardian, the courts agreed to the petition. They thought it was in the best interest of the boys.

Harry was led out by his Papa, who told him the guest bedroom he had seen, would be Liam's for the rest of the summer. Harry understood why they had not told him, they didn't want to get his hopes up, in case it didn't work out.

Liam was waiting with Moody, and from the look he had been told. He went to his twin. "We get to celebrate our birthday together."

Harry was worried. "You are not upset? I know you love your parents."

Liam held him. "I do, but they need to make up for what they did to you. And I want to spend my birthday with you."

Sirius smiled. "I am sure now this is over, we can plan something special. My house might be a bit lonely though."

Harry turned to his Uncle, and assured him he'd come visit all the time, as they went to Spinner's End. An elf had gone to pack Harry, and his things and Fog were waiting for him, at his new home. He surprised his Papa, when he asked if he had to change his name, having heard it in the official ruling. They had never spoken to him of his name, told him his birth name, in all of this. Harry liked the idea of being a Snape-Black, but he never considered he had another name until now. He was a bit worried.

His Papa held him. "We can have your name changed to Snape-Black, but the rest is your choice, and I will always support it."

**Please review, quick reviews equal quick update**


	23. Chapter 23

Liam was adapting well, to living at Spinner's end, though they spent a lot of time at the Burrow and with Sirius as well. Sirius could admit the house was feeling a bit lonely, but was happy his nephew was home, and smiling at that. They were planning the boys a big birthday, to be held at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa and Lucius insisted. Narcissa reminded them Harry was family, through both of his dads, even if only honorary through his Papa. There would be more room for a party, Spinner's end had four bedrooms, but the garden was quite small. Liam and Harry were both done all their homework, and were trying to enjoy what was left of their summer, together. They would have each other all school year, and Liam could refuse to leave at Christmas, but summers they knew they'd be apart.

Sirius was a bit surprised, but he headed to Potter manor on the day of the party, with an invite. It was Severus who invited them, thinking it would make Liam happier. Liam hated how his parents treated Harry, but he loved his parents a lot, and missed them too.

James was not happy to see him. "Come to rub it in have you?"

Sirius looked at him. "Rub it in?"

Lily had come down. "Taking our son away from us. You know you're punishing Liam as much as us."

Sirius handed them an invite. "Oddly enough Severus agrees with you."

James called as he turned to leave. "You think we will actually show up? It is probably some trick to have us arrested."

Sirius turned back. "I have notified Amelia you were invited. As long as you realize it is Harry's birthday too, and not ruin it."

Lily smirked. "Like we would come to his party the little brat."

Sirius shook his head. "I really feel sorry for Liam you know. I'd have thought you could at least come and be civil, for his sake."

Sirius had his problems, many of them, with the couple. He had always hated how they treated his beloved cub, and others like Severus as well, but had never spoken up enough. But even now he could admit, they had been good parents to Liam, evident in how much he loved them. They had protected him from his fame, and always been attentive, it was only Harry they abused. Sirius had thought, no matter how much they may hate the Malfoys and others, and Harry, they'd come. It was their son's twelfth birthday after all, but it seems he was wrong.

He was happy, when he arrived at the manor, Liam had not been told. He didn't want to get his nephew's hopes up, Liam was not his nephew in blood as Harry was, but still was in his heart, not to mention his godson of course.

Harry appeared with his Papa and brother moments later. "Hi Uncle Siri, I am happy you came."

Sirius kissed him. "Would I miss the birthday of my beloved nephew and godson? I am sure you're excited."

Liam answered for him. "Yeah, the party is for both of us for once. It is so cool, a pool party, we don't have one at the manor."

Severus watched as the boys headed for the pool. He turned to Sirius. "No luck?"

Sirius shook his head. "I really did hope I'd be wrong, and for their son's sake at least, they would show up."

Severus had too, he may have criticized James for a lot but like Sirius, he knew how much they loved Liam. They turned their attention to the boys, who were with their friends, around the pool. Severus had wanted to make this special, it was not only his son's first real birthday, but his first with his Papa as well. Liam would be home, if the Potters finished their classes a week before school began. Remus and Severus planned to take Harry away for a small trip then, just the three of them, for a belated celebration. They knew Harry would want to celebrate with his twin, the perfect gift, but Severus wanted some private time with his beloved son.

The four boys Harry's age in his house were there. Old friends like Neville and Luna, who would start school this year, Susan and Hannah came. The twins were invited, and Arthur picked up Hermione, and brought her. There were a few other Hufflepuffs as well.

They were taking a break for some pizza and gifts when Liam noticed. "Mum and dad?"

Lily came and hugged her son, wet and all. "You didn't think we'd miss our son's birthday did you?"

James put down two, to their surprise gifts. "We have missed you a lot."

Harry smiled and he whispered when Liam looked worried he'd be upset. "I'm happy they are here for you."

The Potters were civil, and had brought a book for Harry, though it was for show alone. The adults could see how much it meant to Liam, and since the pair did not go after Harry, they were welcome to stay. The boys had an amazing time, Harry for once a joint birthday boy and not forgotten, even having his own cake later on. His Papa told him about the trip, part of his gift, they'd take the week before school began. Harry was happy to be here, to celebrate with his twin, but he would look forward to the trip too.

James sneered at Sirius as he left later. "This is a one time occurrence. Don't think next summer there will be any replay of this event."

* * *

The day had come, when Liam was to go back home, they knew. James and Lily finished their classes, and though still had community service, would get their son back. Harry was sad, but he was happy for his brother who he knew missed his parents, and was reminded he'd see his brother in just over a week at school. Besides he would be too busy to notice, as they were leaving the next day, for five days in Ireland. Harry never really got a chance to travel before, and Ireland might not seem to exciting, but he was. He had got to spend so little time with his Papa all summer, because of the custody dispute, and the trip meant as much to him as Papa. He felt a bond with Daddy, even if he never knew daddy, and he wanted to have that with his Papa as well. He knew it would take time, but he wanted it.

Harry went with them to court, this time he was not so scared, as it was not about him. He had no idea, but Uncle Luc had his lawyers propose a suggestion, they hoped might make things easier for the boys in the end.

James was anxious in the court room. "We want our son home."

Amelia turned to him. "I see you have completed your parenting classes, and most of your community service. There is still business."

Lily wasn't happy. "We have jumped through all of your hoops, we want our son back. We deserve him back, you stole him for a month."

Amelia motioned her to be quiet. "Or I will put you in contempt. Your son will be returned to you, but a new custody arrangement is set."

James glared at her. "There is no custody issue, we are the only ones who have a claim on him."

In truth they were right, and Lucius' suggestion had little weight, even Lucius knew that. He had simply appealed to the Aunt in Amelia, and pointed out the courts had the power to act, even against custom. This was a family court, and it was meant to be acting in the best interest of the kids involved, and not the parents. It was obvious, like placing Liam with Harry this past month, what was best for the two children.

James had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like it at all. He knew Lucius and the others had power, they liked to flaunt their little seats, and he worried how much they have meddled in this. He had been assured by his lawyers he'd get his son back, but something was up.

Amelia quieted him. "You will have full custody of your son returned, with the exception of one day a year, where you will share joint."

Lily looked at the woman like she had grown two heads. "What do you mean by that?"

Amelia motioned to where the twins sat. "On July 31st of every year, custody will be split with Severus and Remus Snape."

James snarled when he heard that. "You can't force us to give up our son every year. This is a farce. You have no authority over that."

Amelia motioned him to be restrained. "I very much do. The court finds it is in the best interest of both boys, they be allowed the day together."

Amelia had considered, Liam would be at school with his brother ten months, but still. She had seen with her own eyes, as well as through reports from the psychiatrist and social workers, the boys considered themselves twins. She had also spoken to Susan, who had been at their birthday, and mentioned what it had meant to both of them. Amelia also noted, the Snapes asked permission for the Potters to attend the party, and from what Susan said, the invitation had been accepted by the couple as well.

Amelia signed off on the magic form, and called the case closed, ending any debate on it. Every year on the twins' birthday, the two couples would be forced to share custody, allowing the twins to celebrate together.

Lily came over for her son. "Come on Liam, you're coming home."

Liam turned instead to hug his brother. "See, now we get to celebrate every year together. I'll see you in a week."

James sneered as his wife led Liam off. "We will see about that."

Severus held his son, and assured him even James could not keep the two boys apart. Even if he sent Liam away to another school, which he never would, the birthdays would still be there. He was just happy for his son's sake, Lucius' plan worked, and Amelia had agreed with them. He could see how happy his son was on his birthday, and knew this would make it much easier.

Remus cheered things up more. "Well we should go home and pack, we leave on our exciting trip tomorrow morning."

**Please review, quick reviews equal quick update**


	24. Chapter 24

Severus was happy the courts approved, to allow the boys to share their birthday, every year. He knew they could not have counted on James, to think about what was best for his son, and not his own feelings. His own reluctance to come to the party, and his reaction in court, proved that. Severus was hoping to make his own tradition, taking his son away for a small holiday, every summer. He and Remus both made very good money, not to mention the Prince estate, but they had never been one to go away often. Since it was only for five days, as they had to be back to take Harry school shopping, they had decided just on Ireland. They would be staying at a private home there, not one of theirs, but it belonged to friends of Lucius. They were happy to lend their home, it was near the Blarney stone, and some of the most beautiful scenery there.

The first few days were amazing; they took a horseback ride, went to some old castles, and even went on a hot air balloon. On their last full day Remus opted to stay behind, well go on his own into Dublin, and allow the other two sometime.

Harry looked at his Uncle. "Are you sure? This was meant to be a vacation for all three of us and I…."

Remus kissed his head. "I'm sure, you and your Papa need some time. I promise I won't get too lonely on my own a few hours."

Severus smiled. "You can say no, but I'd like a chance to spend some one on one time with you."

Harry shook his head. "I'd like it too; I just don't want Uncle Moony to feel left out."

Remus shooed Harry towards the door and kissed his husband. "Just go and have fun, that is all I want. And take some photos."

Severus snagged the camera his son got for his birthday from Lucius. "Then we might need this."

Lucius had known about the trip, and made sure to keep his gift away from Harry, until Severus told him. Harry was so shy and quiet; Lucius thought perhaps a camera might bring him out a bit. Fog was Harry's first photographic project to little surprise, there were photos of the kitten all over, Fog staying with Sirius while they were away. And his brother of course, photo wise. Harry took plenty while they were there. It was a muggle camera, run off magic, and the photos would be developed quite quickly.

Harry was excited to see where they'd go. They had been to a few castles, and to the Aran Islands, even in a few caves. His favorite had been riding down at one of the locks, and getting to see the Fairy stones. He was amazed when he saw where they were going.

He looked at the sign. "The Fota wildlife park?"

Severus nodded. "I know there is a zoo in London, but this is a bit more hands on, and I thought we could enjoy it."

Harry's smile faltered a bit. "I wanted to go to the zoo, I asked for my birthday once. But only Liam got to choose."

Severus held his son to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I promise if there is anything you want to do, in reason, we will try."

Harry nodded. "I know Uncle Sev."

Severus took his son into the park, wishing more than anything to hear the word Papa, as patient as he was. He knew his son needed time, just more time he told himself. Harry referred to him as Papa, and told the courts he wanted to live with him, but stuck with Uncle Sev as a title. He could admit when his son was upset, and he spoke about daddy, he felt a pang of jealousy. Harry hadn't even known his daddy, Regulus died when he was a newborn, but the locket was a bond. It was one of the reasons he prayed this trip would work, bring them closer.

It wasn't just the zoo, but Harry's love of animals which brought them. Harry had enjoyed the rest, but he wanted something he knew which would mean a lot to Harry. He had known about the birthday wish. Liam had told his Uncle, he remembered his brother always wanted to go.

He handed his son one of the treats and motioned for the camera. "Here let me."

Harry laughed as a furry little monkey came on to his shoulder. "He is so cute."

Severus smirked. "Don't be getting any ideas; a kitten is more than enough in my rooms thank you."

Harry laughed as he played with the little monkeys. "Don't worry; I'm happy with Fog, and my owl."

The park had animals running free, those who were no harm to others and humans, as well as penned ones like cheetahs. His son was all smiles as he interacted with the animals, and they even got to see a cheetah feeding before they left. It was more than they could have done in London, and even if it wasn't, he knew it had been the best choice for him and Harry. They had a bite to eat there, and later for some ice cream in town. Harry spoke to him, mainly about the day and classes, but they spoke. It was the longest they had been alone, and really talked in all of this.

They went to retrieve Remus for dinner, it was their last night, and they wanted him to be part. He was happy they had a good time, and had entertained himself, on a walking tour in Limerick. They went to a family friendly pub for dinner for their last night.

Severus looked at his son over the dinner table. "I will be sorry to get back, but I think we will take a trip every year. I liked this time."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I want that. But can I still have my room in your apartment?"

Severus nodded. "Of course prince, you know it is always yours. Even when you're a grown man, and kids of your own, you're welcome."

Remus watched his husband, and knew Severus hoped it would be years from now. Likely from the fact he just got Harry in his life, he tended to look at Harry as much younger, though he did feel that way too. Remus wasn't quite sure how his husband would react, when Harry was an older teenager, and ready to start dating. It might turn Severus gray much earlier than expected, and Remus had to smile a bit at the thought.

Remus shook his head when Severus asked about the odd look on his face. "Oh nothing, just thinking about school."

* * *

They were back a few days before the train, so they could settle back from their trip, and get supplies. Sirius had offered to go, but Severus needed some for teaching, and Remus needed to talk to his publisher. He was also meant to talk with Albus, he had not even told his husband, about possibly teaching next year. Kettleburn was returning this year, but was looking to retire, and they were considering him. He was already at school, and it was thought Hagrid could cover for him, on full moons. The man's name had been cleared some years before, and he had his own wand, but he was better suited as groundskeeper. Remus didn't plan to tell his husband, or stepson, until he knew if he got it.

They took their son for his supplies, with Draco, accompanying them for robes and things like the book store. He would have gone off with his Papa to the apothecary, but the boys were allowed to go off on their own for a bit. They ran into some friends along the way.

Harry smiled when he spotted his brother. "Liam."

Liam had a huge smile on his face. "I missed you. How was Ireland?"

Harry hugged him. "It was amazing. I'm sure you were happy to be home."

Liam nodded. "Mum and dad were going to take me to France, but after being away, I wanted to stay at home."

Harry looked over at Draco and back. "Draco wanted to go to the quidditch shop."

Liam, and Neville who was with him, came. Liam smiled when he heard about the zoo. He had hoped Uncle Sev would find one, he had told his Uncles about it. Every year their parents asked what they wanted to do for their party, well asked Liam, and they did it. Harry always wanted to go to the zoo, he had never been, Liam had. Liam had tried to tell mummy and daddy it was his choice, so they'd do the party there, but they knew he was lying for Harry. He was happy he could give his brother the birthday he never got to have growing up.

Harry had his broom, and he was the reserve seeker for the team, but he was still a bit scared about it all. He was not like his brother and Draco, Liam may have been a Hufflepuff and not the usual hero sort, but he was big into quidditch.

Draco reminded him. "You aren't reserve any more, you are the seeker this year. Adam finished school remember?"

Harry somehow had blocked that out. "Oh."

Liam clapped him on the back. "You know you will do amazing. You saved me from the squid remember?"

Ron's voice unfortunately came from behind. "He is still milking that story? Well I guess when you're that pathetic…"

Draco almost slugged him. "I'd stop right there, unless you want Slytherin to try out your head as a toilet brush all semester."

Ron was reminded, Slytherins likely more than any house, stuck together. Harry had been taken under their wing, He also had back up from the twins, and from Oliver, who always seemed to be in the right place. It seemed though Oliver was not around to have good timing, the twins were, and popped up behind their brother. Ron screamed as something slimy was put down his back, and ran from the store.

Fred laughed when they were thanked. "Our captain would have our head if anything happened to Harry. He is quite enamored with him."

Harry blushed to his roots. "We're just friends."

Severus had appeared as they had been meant to meet the boys. "What is this about a lion?"

It seemed a day for bad run ins as James came over. "I am starting to be glad my son isn't one, their standards certainly have dropped."

Remus sneered at his former best friend. "Oh there were always some slime balls in the house, even in our time."

James grabbed his son, and went to steer him from the shop, unhappy he had found his son with Harry. He heard though as he was leaving, Severus remind Harry school was about to start, and he'd see Liam all the time. No one could stop them from being friends then. James could keep them away from each other most of the summer, but had no control over school.

James turned back just before he left and called. "I wouldn't be counting on that."

**Please review, quick reviews equal quick update**


	25. Chapter 25

Harry was worried, when he headed back to school, about James' words. He was taking the train, even if his Papa and Uncle Remus taught, and he could have gone with them. He wanted to be a normal student, and that included taking the train, with his friends. Severus more than agreed, leaving his son and husband in London, and going a day before them. Remus was not a teacher, but he did some tutoring, and of course was hoping to teach next year. They spent the night with Sirius at Grimmauld, and Remus took his stepson to the train station, in the morning. They could have spent the time with the Malfoys, but Harry wanted to see his Uncle. He felt a bit bad, his Uncle said he was lonely, with Harry gone. The look on his face was priceless, when Harry said they could get him a cat, to keep him company.

He and Draco got to the train station at the same time. He was looking everywhere for his brother, he didn't see him on the train platform as they were waiting. He saw the twins, and others from their house and his, but no Liam.

Harry turned a worried look at his Uncle. "He isn't here."

Draco tried to calm him. "He'll be at school."

Remus knew what Harry worried about. "James prided himself in going to Hogwarts. He won't send Liam to another school to spite you."

Harry didn't look so sure about that. "Not Durmstang, too much black leanings, but Beauxbautons maybe. Mu…Lily used to speak about it."

Remus just kissed him on the head. "Harry don't let James' words scare you please. I am sure your brother is here some where."

Blaise had come over to them. "It's time to get on the train, or we may have to sit with the little red headed prat."

Remus shooed him towards the train. "Unless you have changed your mind and want to come with me."

Harry hugged him one last time, and got on board. They really had nothing to worry about, the other guys their age were on the train, and saving them seats already. Blaise just could tell Harry was having a bad moment, and like Draco, his friends were all quite protective of him. They had all spent the last year helping him, and this year they doubted would be any different. Harry was so shy, but he was smart, and he always helped them. The fact he was revealed to be the son of their head of house, only endeared him to them further, as did the fact he was a Black. They had never cared about him being a half blood, for all the talk of the house, but he was now a true pureblood like them.

Harry's mind was on his brother, and even when the snacks came, he wasn't in much of a mood for them. He bought some of his favorites, but they remained untouched next to him, on the seat. He was even losing to Draco in chess, which was unheard of.

Finally Draco motioned him to come. "Come on we will go and look for your brother. I am sure he is somewhere here on the train."

Blaise agreed. "And if we can't find him, maybe we can find the twins, or their quidditch friend you have a crush on."

They had been in the hall when Blaise said it and a voice came from behind. "I think I will have to step in. He may try to seduce our seeker."

Harry turned a bright shade of red, when they were joined by Marcus and Adrian. "We're just friends. He thinks of me as a little kid."

Draco snorted. "I doubt it. But it might be safer, can only imagine what my Uncle will be like, when you try dating."

Marcus agreed. "Most of the school lives in fear of him, except our house. It will make him prove his Gryffindor bravery, to date you."

Draco came to his rescue, when he noticed his cousin was truly uncomfortable. He teased too, but he knew Harry was already having a hard time, worried about his brother. They had both heard James in the store, when Severus had reminded his son he'd be able to be close to Liam at school, and wondered what he had meant by the words. They headed down the way that some of the other first years were.

They found a compartment where they were surprised Liam wasn't. Neville, Susan, Hannah and Hermione were in it, and Luna, who was starting this year. Because of her parents being in the order, Luna had long been friends with the twins and Neville.

Harry looked around. "You haven't seen Liam?"

Neville looked up and shook his head. "He isn't with us. We kind of thought he was with you."

Hermione motioned them to join. "I am sure he will be here somewhere."

Draco whispered to them as Harry sat down with Susan. "We have been trying to tell him that since London."

None of them knew why Liam didn't seem to be with them on the train. The compartment next door had a few other Hufflepuffs, but he wasn't among them, and he wouldn't have likely been with the older ones. He had friends among the older kids, but he would have been with his friends, or his brother they would have thought. But Liam was a Hogwarts kid, and none of them could imagine him being at another school.

They finally pulled into Hogsmeade and as Harry got off the train he whispered. "He has to be here."

* * *

The Great Hall was of course ready to the big opening feast. Severus was happy to see his husband, but worried, when he saw the look on his face. He was worried when his husband told him about Liam, the words of James in the store running through his head as well. He was like Remus, he doubted they would remove Liam from the school, even for Beauxbautons. The Potters had always gone to Hogwarts, it was family pride, and James was the worst. He had lived with the shock his son was a Hufflepuff, they didn't think he'd run now, but Severus had been wrong before. He truly hoped for his son's sake, that they weren't wrong though.

He had been surprised to learn that there was a new defense teacher, it had been a few years. They had no idea who, Albus wasn't even sure. The ministry had appointed the teacher, and though Lucius as head of the governors inquired, he got not answer. It wasn't normal for the minister to choose someone, and the governors and Albus to have no say. The man or woman could be fired by Albus, if he had grounds, though.

Out in the main hall Harry was so relieved when he saw his brother. "Liam, where were you? I was worried."

Liam hugged him. "Daddy brought me to school. I'm not sure why, but he and mum had some kind of meeting."

Draco groaned. "Somehow I don't like the sounds of that."

Liam looked at him and back. "Dad said they had some big news for me, but I had to wait."

Harry didn't care what the news was. "I'm just happy you're here. I was worried your dad made you transfer to another school."

Liam shook his head. "They considered it, but I didn't want to leave you or my friends. I reminded him of the Potter tradition."

His dad didn't care, well he did about Liam's friends, but he knew who Liam's main concern was for. He knew Liam was worried about his so called brother, the brat he had been forced to rise, as he called Harry. He resented he had to allow the twins to celebrate their birthday together, and he was quite insistent on limiting any other contact between the boys.

They headed into the Great Hall, and shared a hug, before they went to their own tables. His friends could tell he was in a much better mood, since he had seen his brother, and a smile remained on his face for once.

Draco turned as the first years came in. "It's different being on this side of things."

One of the older kids laughed. "You get used to it. Laugh at the new little ones, wonder which ones you can flush."

Adrian saw Harry falter a bit at that. "Hey we only do the other houses. We wouldn't let anyone mess with our star seeker."

Blaise saw Harry go even paler than before. "You're still planning on being seeker this year aren't you?"

Marcus turned to him. "I only have two years left, and I plan to have the cup for both."

Harry was still a bit uncertain about it but he nodded. "Yes."

He turned his attention to the first years, he was no longer the smallest, but he still felt like one. Draco and the others would still have his back, they always watched out over their house, but some of the older kids were not this protective of all younger snakes. Harry watched, and was not surprised when Luna didn't join him in his house. He was a bit surprised she was a Ravenclaw, and not a Hufflepuff. There was a read head, who he guessed was the twins' little sister they spoke of before her name was called. She was the real surprise, she was a Hufflepuff and not a lion like the rest of her family. The twins had told him Ginny was even more shy than he was. She was friends with Luna, grew up in the same town, and he had been at the Burrow that summer but she had not been home.

All attention turned to the headmaster, as the hat was taken away, as there was the customary speech before dinner. They all noticed the absence of the defense teacher from the head table, and even the teachers were looking as well.

Albus did not look pleased as well as he announced. "I introduce the new Defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Potter and his wife."

Draco shared a horrified look with his cousin as James and Lily came in. "Tell me this is some kind of bad dream."

Harry put his head in his hands. "I wish."

James shot a look right his way, a sneer and half gloat, as he passed. They had wondered what he meant that summer, how he could keep the twins apart, and now they knew. Severus couldn't believe this, how even Cornelius thought he could allow this. He planned to speak to Lucius, there had to be something they could do, but had a bad feeling. They would have to hope James was his usual idiot self, and gave them grounds to fire him, remove him from the school. He just worried about how his son would handle the class.

Albus turned to him. "I'm sorry, I tried to have it over turned, especially after the events of the summer. But Cornelius wouldn't hear me out."

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

Harry was upset, and while his Papa told him he could come to their rooms, Harry had insisted on going to the dorms. They knew he was worried, not only about not having much time with Liam, but about the man's class as well. He had never been good in practical, his fellow snakes and the teachers had all tried to encourage him, and he had improved a bit. Defense though had never been a good one; the old teacher had never been very supportive, unlike Filius or even Minerva. Due to their son's history with James, Harry could be removed from the class, and have a private tutor. Because James was still serving community service, he'd be well through the year, and it was because of Harry.

Remus was asleep, when Severus got up in the morning, nothing unusual about that. He wasn't sure what was bothering him, but Severus went into the sitting room with this odd feeling. He was surprised when he noticed Harry's bedroom door open, and when he was about to open the door, found his son asleep in bed. He lay curled up with Fog, and a picture, Severus wasn't sure which one.

He went and sat down on the bed, looking at the photo, expecting one of his daddy, but it was the three of them in Ireland. "Oh Harry."

He hadn't meant to wake his son but Harry began to stir, and he was surprised when his eyes fluttered open. "Uncle Sev?"

Severus kissed his head. "Why are you sleeping in here prince? I thought you had gone to the dorms last night?"

Harry sat up. "I'm sorry, I'll go back."

Severus stopped his son. "You know you're always welcome. Did something happen in the dorms last night? Your house…."

Harry shook his head. "They were all really nice, not just Draco. I just…."

Severus took his son into his arms and held him against his chest. He knew James being here would be rough on Harry but perhaps not how much. Harry loved Liam and was the one reason he had considered wanting to return to the Potters. But he didn't want to be in their house, they never liked him, had caused him to be like this. He thought when Papa got custody of him it was over and he was free of them. He thought only on his birthday he'd have to see them but so he could have his brother as well.

Harry was sent to take a bath, and Severus sent their elf to get some clothes and tell Draco where Harry was. Harry admitted he had slipped from their rooms when everyone else was asleep. They would likely not be up yet, or just barely, but they would be worried about Harry.

Remus was surprised when he saw his husband come out of Harry's room. "Harry?"

Severus nodded. "I found him asleep with Fog, I sent him to take a bath. He came last night when everyone was asleep."

Remus kissed his husband. "Harry will adjust to James here, and if not, Lucius said we can have him tutored instead."

Severus sighed. "I don't want to remove him from class if we don't have to. It's not fair to Harry; he should be able to be a normal student."

Remus agreed with his husband. "But we both know James is never going to be fair with him. He already has trouble enough with the class."

Harry's voice came from behind. "He's going to flunk me isn't he?"

The men turned to see Harry, who they thought would take longer in the bath, standing in the door. Breakfast arrived as they drew him over, and they got him to sit down. They promised him Albus would step in and try and make sure that it didn't happen. Harry was lacking in confidence but he had done well in all of his classes, and he was getting much more confident. They knew he was worried about being on the quidditch team that year, but as Severus encouraged him to be reserve, he would now too. He knew it would help his son's confidence more.

Severus told his son, reluctantly, about the fact he could be removed from class if it got too bad. The class was a requirement until after fifth year, but if this got too bad, he could have a tutor instead. It wouldn't remove James from his life, but would at least reduce his influence.

Harry shook his head. "I want to take the classes with my friends. I don't want to be even more of a freak."

Severus held his son. "You aren't a freak, and you aren't ever to allow James to make you feel like one."

Remus kissed his head. "You can remain in class if you feel okay with it. But if it gets too much tell us, you have your other classes."

Harry nodded. "I know but I would like to try."

It was a sign of the past year, and his confidence from his friends and his dads coming out. He was not backing down and running scared though they could tell that he was. The fact he had come here to sleep the night before was not a sign of weakness, but a sign he was accepting comfort. Severus still saw his son, clutching the picture in his hand, of the three of them that summer.

Harry left first as he had charms. Severus kissed his husband as he went to leave. "I just hope for our son's sake this works."

* * *

James was anxiously awaiting his afternoon class. He had double defense with his son and the snakes as well. It had took considerable money and a bit of blackmail, but he had got himself in the job. Lucius thought he was the only one who was able to have Cornelius in his back pocket. He had got the job and he knew he had to be careful as Albus could fire him. The headmaster and school governors had the right to fire him. But he didn't plan to slip up, he knew the brat wouldn't tell on him. He knew the brat would be too scared and wouldn't trust anyone. As long as he was not caught by any of the others he knew he could play with the boy. He'd get his revenge on all those who had wronged him. He didn't really care about the brat, other than having to raise him. Severus and both the so called marauders were his targets.

He watched as the class came in, trying to hide a snarl when he saw the so called twins together. He couldn't understand how his son could cling to the phony of a brother of his. Though he also could not understand how any son of his was a Hufflepuff either.

James looked at Liam. "Liam I would like to speak to you."

Liam stopped at his desk. "Yes da…..Professor Potter."

James looked at Harry who had stopped with him. "I believe I asked for my son."

Harry turned around red in the face. "Of course sir."

Liam turned to his dad. "You didn't have to be so mean to him."

James pointed at a desk. "You will sit as far away from that snake as possible. Your mother and I spoke to you about this."

Liam hadn't told his brother, but he was not living in the dorms. Unlike Harry who had turned down the offer, Liam was not given a choice. If Liam had been a Gryffindor James may have reconsidered but not now. He was looking into the rules about seeing if he could have his son re-sorted, and until then he wanted to distance his son from his house. And living with his parents not only did that but allowed them to keep a close eye on Liam. They had told him in no uncertain terms they wanted him to have little to no contact with his so called twin.

Harry saw the pained look his brother shot him when he took a seat on the other side of the room. Blaise moved into the seat they had left open for Liam, and both he and Draco squeezed one of his hands. They knew how upset Harry was, especially when he wasn't in bed that morning.

James came around as they were working on the spell he taught them later on. He stopped. "Mr. Snape "

Draco nudged his cousin in the ribs. "I think he is talking to you."

James snarled. "You will show me your spell now, or you will be in detention all evening."

Harry looked up startled. "My last name is not Snape sir."

James watched him perform the spell, sneering at his pathetic attempt. "You are definitely no Potter. And I will no call you such ever."

Harry was shaking a bit, but relieved when the man walked away. He was legally a Potter, like removing the blood adoption Papa had never spoken to him of it. Papa had full custody of him, but they had not changed his last name. He wondered if he should be a Snape, or if he would be a Black. He knew purebloods who married a lesser family, the spouse usually took theirs. He wondered if his Papa would be hurt, if he took Black like Uncle Sirius instead. Maybe he didn't care, maybe he didn't want Harry to change his last name, why he hadn't mentioned it.

Harry was never so relieved as when class ended and he could slip away. He had not lost any points, but he had been threatened with detention, and he couldn't stand how the man looked at him.

Draco turned to him as they headed for dinner. "You have to tell Uncle Sev. That man has it out for you more than ever."

Harry shook his head. "He will make me withdraw from the class, and I don't want to."

Blaise shook his head. "Just don't get a detention from him. I'd worry what he'd do when he has no witnesses around."

Lily's voice came from behind. "You make my husband sound like some pedophile. I'd watch how you talk about a Professor."

Oliver had appeared and looked at Lily. "Lady Potter I just went past your husband, and he seemed to be looking for you."

Lily looked like she didn't believe him but she went to leave, but called back. "Stay away from my son if you know what is good for you."

Oliver just shrugged when they asked him if it was true. It seemed the kid still had the good timing from last year and Draco was happy for it. He could see Harry smile a bit when he saw him. Draco thought Oliver might be lucky to be done school when Harry was ready to date. Severus was going to be hard enough on any guy wanting to date his son, but four years older and a lion, good luck.

Draco steered Harry towards their table. "Hey look at it this way, it's the weekend and we have quidditch practice in the morning."

**Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

Harry was never a fan of defense and it had grown even more. It had been a few weeks since the start of school and things were rough. If it wasn't James in class, it was Lily in the hallways. Draco kept trying to get his best friend to tell his Papa but Harry refused to. He had also sworn to his friends to secrecy as it should be his decision. He had avoided detention so far and the man hadn't really tried anything. Harry didn't want special treatment or to have to have a private class. He already felt like a freak without being drawn out of the class.

Harry's luck with avoiding detention was about to end though. It was the first weekend in October or at least the Friday before. Though he was petrified of the coming quidditch game Harry had been using quidditch as a distraction. He had almost no time with his brother.

Liam spotted him in the library and came over with a huge smile. "I missed you."

Harry looked around. "I missed you too but are you allowed to be here?"

Liam sunk down at the table. "Mum and dad are in London, and they told me I could study in the library. I said with friends."

Harry was happy to see him and relieved the Potters weren't around. "I missed you. I could use some help on this defense paper."

Draco tried to look hurt from his spot. "Here I thought I was being a good help. I might be a bit hurt."

Liam turned to Draco. "I am sure between the two of us we can help you ace this even with Dad as the teacher."

Harry wasn't sure about that but he was willing to give it a try. He was working extra hard in all of his other classes to raise his grades there. He had been top of theory and one of the top students last year. He didn't want to lose that because of defense so he put his energy into other classes. Even Minerva had been finding reasons to give him points in class. Usually she was a bit bias towards snakes but Harry seemed to be an exception. She knew what James was pulling and the other teachers were trying to balance out the points James was taking.

They were working away for a few hours and didn't realize it was nearly curfew. Madam Pince was about to come over and remind them, so the Slytherins had time to spare to get to the dungeons but James came into the room.

James was furious when he found Liam and Harry together. "Liam you will get to our rooms now. Your mother is waiting."

Liam picked up his books but stopped and hugged his brother. "I'll see you later."

Irma came over. "James this is a library and I remind you all students are welcome to study in here."

The man left but Draco motioned for Harry to get his books as well. "We need to get going down to the dungeons."

Harry was half way out the door with him when he realized he forgot a book. "I'll catch up with you."

Draco didn't think about it and headed for the stairs. Harry turned around and headed into the library, in search of his book. He didn't need the book and Madam Pince would likely pick it up but he didn't want to lose the bookmark. He had made it that summer, Uncle Moony had shown him how to, with a picture he had taken of Fogg. He tried to do some art work too, but he wasn't very good. Papa said he was, but he knew Papa was just trying to make his son smile. He was reminded that was what dads were meant to do. That's what James did with Liam.

He was almost to the dungeons when he ran into James. He was almost safe as he was right at the top of the stairs when the man stepped in front of him. Harry looked around, but there were no other students in the hall.

James looked him up and down. "I thought you got the message by now you little freak, stay away from my son."

Harry pulled back away from him. "I am not a freak and he is my brother."

James snagged his book from him. "He isn't your brother, I have nothing to do with spawning you."

Harry tried to grab his book. "Give that back to me. I have to get back to my rooms."

James tore the bookmark out of it. "How quaint, a cute little kitty. You always wanted a flea bag."

Harry watched as the man pocketed it. "You can't keep that, it's mine."

James turned to leave. "You will spend tomorrow in detention with me, it is after curfew. I will keep this until you finish detention."

Harry stumbled down the stairs in tears, and he headed for Papa and not the dorms. He had not been late coming back until the man stopped him. He could see his Papa and uncle's shock when he had come into the room. He didn't want to tell them like he hadn't about what was happening in class. But they convinced him to tell them. In truth Draco had not been so silent about what was happening in class.

Severus was boiling over. "You will not have detention tomorrow, and I will be speaking to Albus. You will be tutored in defense from now on."

* * *

Harry had been extremely reluctant in the morning. He was supposed to be in detention but his Papa sent him to quidditch practice instead. He got through practice without interruption but when he went into lunch that ended. Minerva had come to collect him and bring him to the headmaster's office. He was a bit worried when he found not only his Papa and Uncle, but James and for some reason Flitwick as well. His Papa motioned him to sit down and sent him a reassuring look.

James was furious. He had come to Albus to demand that the brat be suspended for not showing up for detention. He had found Severus had beat him to the man's office with a story of his own. Liam had been in there earlier to tell his part.

Albus looked at Harry. "Professor Potter claims you were out after curfew last night."

Harry shook his head. "I left a book and ran back to get it. I'd have been back to my dorms in time but he stopped me."

James smirked. "The boy is lying, you know children always want out of detentions."

Filius spoke up. "I have never heard Harry lie even once. And Irma told me Harry indeed left the library with enough time to spare."

Severus spoke. "I want my son removed from his class. I will tutor him."

Albus sighed. "Harry can be removed but there has to be a teacher other than you or Remus. The ministry won't approve family."

Severus pointed to James and reminded him he was his son's teacher. Severus taught his own son potions and while Harry was top of his class, he earned it. But the problem lay with the fact that it could be argued as special treatment. Severus could be said to want to teach his son so he could increase his son's marks and give him points. Severus thought that his husband was singled out as well because he was a wolf. Albus knew Remus had not told his husband he was going to take over as care of magical creatures teacher next year. It was just the same issue as Severus. The fact was that while Harry had every right to be removed from James' class after the summer, they needed a teacher for him.

Severus didn't like this and thought that Albus could have done something. He had agreed with Severus that the man should not have been a teacher at the school. But he saw the look on the man and he realized he was not done yet.

It turns out there was a reason Filius was there. The little man spoke up. "I will tutor Harry myself."

Harry looked at the little man. "Really sir? But you are the charms professor."

Severus was as surprised as his son. "You will be busy with your own classes."

Albus chimed in. "Minerva has offered to help. Most of it will be self-study, I am sure you and Remus can help with the homework."

James was furious. "That is the same as allowing Snivellus to teach his son. I will….."

Filius pointed out. "We will be performing all of his exams and marking all of his assignments. Neither Minerva or are his head of house either."

Filius was extremely fond of Harry but he would not play favorites with him. The boy had a lot of potential he just lacked the confidence now. He actually thought private tutoring would do Harry better than the classroom anyways. He knew since he was a full time teacher James may be able to protest. Minerva was willing to do one session a week with Harry as well. Defense in many ways was a mix of their two classes, it was just how you used those spells. The theory would be the self-study, what his Papa and Remus would help with.

Severus stopped James when he was about to storm out of the room. "You have something which belongs to my son."

Harry found his voice when James was denying it. "You took my bookmark last night. You said I could have it back after detention."

James took out the book mark and tossed it on the floor. "Oh yes your pretty cat, can't forget your precious cat."

Severus summoned the mark and handed it to his son. He could see his son was shaken by all of this and was grateful they got him out of class. He knew in the long run it was better he and Remus not be Harry's teacher for defense. He had simply been worried there was no other option. Minerva surprised him but Filius not at all. Defense was not a class he could see his son continuing after firth year, it just wasn't in him.

Harry noticed later when back at home, he couldn't find Fog. She tried to calm himself. "He is just out on the prowl."

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

Harry spent the weekend with his Papa and Uncle. He could live with them full time if he chose but he preferred the dorms. But he was badly shaken from what had happened before. He was happy his Papa had got him out of defense class. He didn't like the class much and he didn't want to continue when he got older. He wasn't as good at charms and transfiguration as others but he needed them. He didn't mind learning about making things float and changing items. He was scared about things like duels, he didn't think he could ever do one. He was thinking maybe potions like Papa, or a teacher of some kind when he got older. Or a healer.

Harry woke up in the morning and looked around in confusion. It wasn't that he was in his room with Papa but that Fog was not asleep. Fog went hunting all the time, she was a kitten but already liked to stalk, but she always was home at night. She slept with him whenever he was here.

Harry dressed and went out into the sitting room looking around. "Where is she?"

He didn't realize he was not alone until his Uncle's voice came from behind. "What's wrong cub?"

He turned to look at his Uncle. "Fog, I haven't seen her all weekend. She is always asleep in bed with me when I stay here."

Severus had come out behind his husband. "Perhaps she has been out hunting early."

Harry sunk down at the table where breakfast had come. "Maybe."

Remus squeezed his hand. "You know she will come back, and if she doesn't, there is a tracker on her collar."

Severus nodded. "All the cats in school have one so the owner can find their cat. If she doesn't come back soon we will look."

Harry knew they were right and he tried to focus on his food. He knew it was foolish but he loved his kitty and didn't want her to be hurt. He loved Hedwig but she was not the same as a cat. And he couldn't just get another Fog. Fog was not like any other kitty, she was special. Most people thought their pets were irreplaceable but his was more. Fog was Nemo's granddaughter, she was his link to Daddy through his cat.

Severus knew his son needed a distraction and took him into the lab. It worked but when Fog had not made an appearance by lunch his face fell. Severus was seriously worried his son may be a risk in the lab.

Severus used the spell to find the cat. He looked down at the paper which now read the location. "That's odd, she is down by the lake."

Harry hadn't known his kitty to go outside before. "Can we go find her please?"

Remus handed him his cloak and nodded. "Come on we will all go."

Severus led the way. "She must be in the tree or something, she isn't moving."

Harry looked at the weather. "I hope she hasn't been outside all night, it isn't winter but it's still cold."

They reminded the little boy the cat would know to find somewhere warm. But they were just trying to assure themselves too. The cat was an indoor cat and while the school cats could get out into the grounds it wasn't very common. Some of them were likely scared of the dog. Fang would never even hurt a fly and he had been found sleeping with cats before, but cats might not know that.

They got down to the lake and they saw no sign of the cat anywhere. Harry was frantic looking for his cat everywhere. Severus was confused as the paper said the cat was down there but they couldn't find her.

Harry kept calling out desperately to his cat. "Fog, where are you Fog, come here girl, please come here."

Remus put a hand on his arm. "Harry I am sure she is okay, we'll find her I promise."

Severus noticed Fang and he was going at the base of a tree, digging at something. "Oh Merlin what is he doing?"

Harry raced across to where the dog was. "Get away from her, get away from her."

Remus was at his side and pulled the dog away. "She isn't there."

There was no cat but there was a collar laying there on the grass under the tree. Even before Severus ran the spell they knew whose it was. Harry clutched the little collar to him and had tears running down his cheeks. He looked at Fang and was scared the dog had eaten his cat, and had the collar because of it. His Papa and Uncle both tried to assure him Fang never would eat the cat.

Severus quietly spoke to Remus when his son was back in their rooms. "The collar didn't break, someone opened the clasp on it."

* * *

Harry reluctantly returned to class on Monday but his mood was no better. Albus and the other teachers were told about the missing cat. Severus never told his son but he did the others about the collar intentionally removed. They all hoped it was some stupid prank and nothing else. It wasn't like Fogg was an odd looking cat or something. Albus reminded them there was no way anyone could know whose cat it was. Severus though thought back to the bookmark James had taken from his son. The bookmark had a picture of Fog on it and James made comments about the cat. But though he thought James was an idiot, he prayed the man wasn't that much of one.

Harry made it through his morning of classes. In the afternoon he had double charms, well actually charms and then his first new defense class. His old class was at the same time but Filius had the block free to work with him. He'd have Harry two days, and Minerva the third day.

Liam looked at Harry when he was about to head for defense class. "I will help you look for her after class I promise."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Liam."

Draco watched as his cousin slipped into the class and whispered to Liam. "Did your dad have something to do with Fog going missing?"

Liam wished he could say no but he had a horrible feeling in his stomach. "I don't think Daddy would go that far."

Draco reminded him. "Remus wanted to get Harry a cat as a child and your mum threatened to put it down, if he didn't take the cat back."

Liam looked through the door at his dad when they were entering the class. "But the cat doesn't come near him, he'd have no reason."

Draco said just before they had to break apart. "Except to hurt your brother, which seems reason enough for him."

Liam went into the classroom and watched his father throughout. He was reminded his father had taken the bookmark, well he was told of it. He loved his parents and he didn't want to think they would do that. He always hated how they treated his brother but he had always loved them. They had been good parents to him and protected him. They knew he loved Harry as a brother and would be hurt if his brother was hurt. He kept trying to tell himself that they wouldn't. But they had hurt Harry before, and it was a cat and not actually Harry who was hurt or missing.

Liam needed to know and after class his dad didn't even have to ask him to stay. He knew his dad was angry, he had seen Liam talking to Draco before he had come into the class. Draco was not only a Slytherin but of course best friend to Harry.

James shook his head. "It isn't bad enough you ignore our rules about the brat, but now you are hanging out with other snakes."

Liam was not backing down. "We are both worried about my brother, his cat has gone missing."

James sneered. "That child is no member of our family. And that his little flea bag has gone missing, what a shame."

Liam stopped. "Daddy you didn't hurt the cat did you? Daddy?"

James sneered. "How would I even know what cat it was if I wanted to hurt it. I don't care a damn about his cat."

Liam was worried. "Daddy give him Fog back, or I will never talk to you again."

James stared at his son. "I do not take threats from my son. You're a minor I remind you. "

Liam went to leave. "If anything happens to Fog, anything, I will never forgive you Daddy, ever. If you have her, give her back daddy."

He left the room and prayed if he was right that his daddy would listen. He hoped his daddy and mummy were not involved in Fog missing. He had found out his mummy and daddy could not force him to live with them in the school year. A student whose parents lived there could live with them but that was the choice of the kid. He knew he would have to go home in the summer, but he meant his words to his dad.

He was worried when he went into the hall. He knew he was meant to go home to dinner but he was not having any of it. He looked around for his brother but he saw no sign of him in the hall. He was about to go and find Draco when he was stopped by Fred.

Fred knew he was looking for his brother. "He's pretty upset, he was up by the room of requirements before."

Liam turned to leave. "I need to go and find him."

George stopped him from going though. "A friend is already up there with him. Give Oliver a chance, he has worked his magic before."

Liam thought about the twin's friend who was friends of his brother. "I need to talk to the headmaster anyways."

Albus seemed to have good timing and had come in. "What can I help you with Mr. Potter?"

Liam turned to him. "I want to return to my dorms. Uncle Moony told me I had the right to demand it."

Albus nodded. "You do indeed, and if that is your decision, your bed will be returned immediately. I'll have an elf get your things."

The man was one who tried not to get involved when he could though accused of meddling by most. But he had been the one to quietly mention it to Remus. He knew the twins were having a rough time being apart and he had looked to make that easier for them. He was the headmaster though and he didn't need to be seen as playing sides with his professors. Remus was happy to do it for him.

Severus shook his head when he heard. "If James really has that cat, be better come to his senses, for all his faults he does love Liam a lot."

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

Harry was not feeling any better when he left class. His classes had helped to distract him and he found lessons with Filius helped. Other than potions, charms had always been his best practical class. He felt more confident as Filius never pressured him, and without any classmates that was added to. He knew McGonagall would be different but he only had her once a week, besides she tried to help him in her own way too. He was just happy to be out of James' class, the man scared him so much.

He knew his brother would be expecting him in the hall but he wasn't hungry. He didn't feel like eating or anything since Fog went missing. He knew some people thought it silly he was so upset about his kitty. His brother and Draco no, and his house promised to help, but still.

He was near the room of requirements when he ran into the twins with their quidditch team, literally. "Sorry."

Fred stopped him. "Hey pip squeak what's up?"

Harry refused to look up. "I just want to be alone."

Oliver motioned to the girls. "You guys can go on for dinner. We'll talk game later."

George agreed with his twin. "You look like you were told you had to move back to the Potters."

Harry shook his head and reluctantly told them. "Fog is missing. I can't find her anywhere."

The twins and Oliver both offered to help find her, thinking a spell could be used. Harry told them her collar had been found by the lake. Harry reluctantly also told them about the book mark of his which James had taken from him with the picture. He didn't like to think James would hurt his kitty; he would not go that far. The twins shared a look with Oliver, and thought that the Harry let the man get off too easy on things. They had no doubt the man would sink low enough to do something to hurt a little kitten.

Oliver shared a look with the twins and silently seemed to have a conversation. The twins disappeared down the stairs towards the great hall. They had a feeling Liam and Draco would be worried about Harry if he didn't come down.

Oliver led Harry into the room. It once again looked like a bedroom but not the one he had seen before. "This has changed."

Harry looked around a bit. "My room at Papa's house."

Oliver took him to sit down on the bed and picked up a picture of Fog which sat next to the bed. "This is our missing person I assume?"

Harry took the photo from him and held it to him. "I got a camera for my birthday; I took lots of photos of Fog, like my bookmark."

Oliver could see a few around what he assumed must be an exact replica of the room. "You know we will help you find her."

Harry looked down at the photo. "I know you must think it silly, she is just a cat, not a cool owl or something. But I…."

Oliver stopped him. "I don't think it silly, nor do the twins. We know how much you love her, and we meant it, we will help."

Harry had never had many people to depend on before he began school. Uncle Siri loved him but he had not stepped up to James much. Uncle Moony didn't get to come often, and he had not even known Papa until last year. The only time he had even seen his friends was on his birthday and a few other occasions. He had been close to Luna and Susan, and still remained friends with them, but it was different then here. Here he had friends around all the time, and his Papa as well, and until now away from the Potters.

When Oliver finally had Harry calmed down he got Harry to have his elf bring food. Harry refused to go to the hall but he needed to eat. He was relieved when Harry ate most of the food. He finally got Harry to come down with him.

Hagrid was coming their way with a huge smile on his face. "Harry I think I have someone you were looking for."

Harry saw the ball of gray fur in his hands. "Fog, you found Fog, where was she?"

Hagrid smiled as he handed over the little kitten to Harry. "She somehow found her way into town."

Severus had seen his son and come over. "That little kitten made her way all the way into Hogsmeade on her own?"

Hagrid shared his doubts. "I don't know. But the bar tender at the Hogs Head brought her, said he found her in the bar."

Severus looked at his son. "Is it Fog?"

Harry nodded and showed the little odd shaped patch on Fog's belly. A lot of kitties had white under bellies, but Fog's was almost all grey except what looked nearly like a star. Severus was reminded Nemo had it as well. There were definite questions of how the little kitty got into town, but he was just happy for his son's sake that she was back in one piece.

Hagrid mentioned quietly to him when Harry went to take her downstairs. "She was found in a box with a delivery. She was left there."

Severus knew why the man had waited until Harry was gone. "I had my suspicions; her collar had been removed by someone."

Hagrid went to leave. "It was a house cat, and no one in town owned her, so he assumed she must belong up here at the school."

Severus knew they were lucky the man was Albus' brother. "I am just grateful the man thought to ask, since it isn't a Hogsmeade weekend."

Other than seniors none of the students could have left since the kitten went missing. Severus found his husband and on the way down he told him what had happened. They both had a feeling who had taken the cat of course. They were just happy for whatever reason, James returned her. In their rooms they found Liam and Draco with Harry, Oliver had left. Harry reluctantly handed over Fog so Papa could run a test. He was not an animal healer but he could do the basics. He worried there was something missing but the cat seemed fine.

Severus put the collar back on Fog before returning her. "I put a spell on the collar so only you or I can ever remove it I promise."

* * *

Harry was in a much happier mood the next morning and that was clear. His friends were happy to see him smiling once again. They were not surprised he had spent another night with his Papa and Uncle. He had been staying with them all weekend, but now he had his kitten back. He could not have a cat in the dorms due to school rules, as he had his owl, so he stayed with Papa for the night. Severus could see the relief in his son's face when he woke up in the morning and Fog was snuggled with him in bed.

Liam was so happy his brother got Fog back. He had overheard some of what happened and the suspicions the little kitty could not make it to town on her own. She had been gone for more than a day but the chances were still slim. He had not heard though how she was found.

James stopped his son after class. "Come home for dinner."

Liam looked at his dad. "I spoke with the headmaster; you can't force me to move back in with you."

James put a hand on his arm. "Look I heard the cat is back, so stop this. I asked you to come home for dinner."

Liam shook him off. "And I have no intention of it. I know Fog didn't go into town on her own."

James sighed. "Your mother would like to see you. She had nothing to do with the cat, nothing."

Liam knew his dad was not mentioning his own involvement with Fog. "I'll consider it."

James watched him walk to the door. "I know you love your mum, and even if you're angry with me, I know you'd not hurt her."

Liam did not like the guilt trip his dad placed on him at all. Yes he loved his mother; he loved both of his parents a lot. He had missed them that summer when they lost custody of him, even if he was happy to spend time with his brother. That didn't mean though he liked how they treated his brother, or would ignore it anymore either. But somehow he believed his mother was not involved with the cat. He knew his dad had basically admitted his part in it, even though Liam had his suspicions before. His dad really loved his mum, there was no doubt. And for him to admit his guilt, to convince his son to go home and see his mum, Liam knew took a lot.

He found his brother down in the Great Hall and he had a smile on his face. Liam had been worried he would not see the smile again on him. He could see the relief in Harry's other friends like Draco that he seemed to be coming back.

Liam went over to them. "I knew you'd get your cat back. She loves you too much to stay away."

Harry smiled at him and nodded. "Uncle Sev put a charm on her collar, so the collar can't be removed, and she can't go further than Hagrid's."

Draco shrugged. "I think she is more a marauder cat than we thought, she had to go have her big adventure."

Harry paled when he saw James coming their way and his happy mood slipped a bit. "I should go to my table."

Liam stopped him from going. "No."

James looked at his son. "I will be having dinner here, and then be in my office for an hour."

Draco looked at Liam when the man walked away. "What was that about?"

Liam explained what had happened in the classroom. He assumed his dad was trying to assure him it was safe to go home for dinner. He could go home and not have to see his dad who he was angry at over the cat. Harry was like his brother and believed Lily was not part, neither knew about how Fog was found just about in town. He told his brother he should go have dinner with his mum. He knew how much Liam loved her, and he didn't like to hurt her. Lily was no victim in all of this, she could be as hurtful, but she often got the backlash from her husband's actions.

After dinner Harry went to see his own dad, well Papa, and Uncle. Of course he wanted to see his kitty too, but it was the humans as well. He had promised his friends he would be back in the dorms tonight though as they missed him.

Severus was not surprised to see his son come in. "I noticed Liam left dinner."

Harry joined his Papa in his lab for a bit as he had been finishing a potion. He told his Papa what happened. "I told him to."

Severus wasn't surprised. "You have such a good heart prince. Both you and your brother, that woman doesn't deserve it."

Harry shrugged. "She was never a good mummy to me but she is to Liam. I know it would hurt him, if he was hurting her."

Severus knew his son's twin well enough to know Harry was right. Lily and James were lucky to have such an amazing son as they had. Severus still had a hard time remembering why he was once friends with Lily; his husband was the same with James. But Harry was reminded he was now happy and safe with his Papa, and he wanted his brother happy with his family too.

Severus looked at his husband later when Harry left. "Maybe this is a sign James may back off, in fear of losing Liam, but I don't know."

**Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

Harry was doing better, his private classes improved his marks not only in defense but charms and even a bit of transfiguration. Minerva was still not a favorite, she was very strict, but she was better than James. James had kept his distance since the cat, but he had still tried to limit Liam's contact with his twin. Liam was back in the dorms, but James still managed to find ways of coming between them. But Harry and Liam had a lot of friends, and they were always around to help the two boys spend some time together.

Harry's next challenge came the first weekend in November. He had been practicing with the team, but he was still petrified. He was the new seeker for the team, and it was the first game of the season. It was Marcus' senior year and he was determined to have the cup for it.

Harry looked green around the gills the morning of the game. "What happens if I don't catch it?"

Draco tried to calm him. "We can still win without it, but you know you will do amazing."

Harry looked over at Marcus. "But it is your final year and you want the cup for it."

Marcus clapped him on the back. "We can still win if we lose a game, but we have more confidence in you. Don't worry."

One of the beaters nodded. "We will keep the bludgers away and the rest of us will do our part. Just focus on the snitch."

Draco shrugged as they went to the change rooms as they had eaten. "Hey the twins are your friends, might make you safer up there."

Harry may have been friends with the twins and Oliver, but it would mean nothing up there. He knew they were not about to take it easy up there on him, and he'd not ask them to either. They had agreed that their friendship remained off the field, competition on. That didn't mean they would take any sneaky shots or anything at him either though.

The twins caught up with him just before they were to hit the field. They clapped him on the back and reminded him of their promise. They invited him to their party if they won, and Harry had done so in return. The twins and Oliver were welcome, because of how they protected him.

Harry took to the air and thought to himself. 'Just look for the snitch, nothing else, just the snitch.'

He was flying mid height when the other seeker flew by him. "You'll have to fly higher than that if you have a hope of beating me."

Harry urged his broom a bit higher and thought to himself. 'Don't let him get to you, remember what Marcus said, just the snitch.'

Harry was trying to keep to a good height; he knew the other seeker was right. He knew the three girls on the team because of the twins and Oliver, but he didn't know the seeker at all. He was a senior who had only made the team this year, and Harry had been told he had been trying to make it ever since first year. They had Charlie as seeker for six years, and the last three years they had different seekers, trying to find a good replacement. All three years were seniors, and were not disappointed to lose them, as they weren't the greatest. But either was Harry.

He suddenly spotted the snitch, closer to the ground though, but he saw the other seeker notice it too. Harry wanted to win the game for Marcus, and he went into a dive, trying not to close his eyes, as he was. He watched the other seeker pull out.

He heard the other kid's voice. "You'll crash."

Harry felt his fingers rap around the ball, and just barely had time to pull out, his feet skimming the grass as he did. 'I did it, I did it.'

Lee Jordan's voice hit his ears in confirmation. "Harry Potter catches the Golden snitch. Slytherin beats Gryffindor 220-40."

Draco screamed as a bludger headed Harry's way. "Watch out."

Harry didn't see it in time, and slammed in to him, luckily he was close enough to the ground, he had a short fall. He blacked out, moments after his victory, the pain in his arm horrible from where the bludger slammed into his shoulder. His team and the lions all landed on the pitch, Draco and George bent down over Harry while an irate Oliver and Fred turned on their own seeker.

Oliver felt like punching the kid, even if he was older. "How the hell do you pull a stunt like that?"

The kid shrugged. "It was an accident, I bumped into Fred, I didn't mean for the kid to get hit."

Fred wasn't buying it for a moment. "You bumped into my hand, holding my bat, just in time for when the bludger was coming? Good aim."

Minerva and Severus had come down and both were irate. Minerva was used to seeing cheating, but it was not usually from her own team. She expected dirty tricks from the snakes, not from her lions. Like Oliver and Fred, she knew it had been no accident, the kid had all but grabbed Fred's bat and hit the bludger, when Fred and the other beaters were trying to catch them as the game was over.

Severus scooped his unconscious son off the ground. "Minerva I expect you to handle your team."

* * *

Harry had been taken up to the infirmary where his shoulder had been set. He was still out at the moment from pain. He hadn't broken any bones, just dislocated his shoulder, so there was only so much potions could do for him. He would have his arm in a sling for a few days to recover from it. Both the lions and the snakes were irate, quidditch team wise for the lions, over what had happened. Minerva had given the seeker a month's worth of weekend detentions, and promised him one more slip up, and he was off the team.

Harry had a full room when he came around in the infirmary. Not only his whole team, but Liam, and his friends among the lions had come. They were all worried about him, and were so pissed this happened.

Harry came around finally and he groaned at the pain in his arm. "What happened?"

Fred sat down on the bed and explained what their seeker had done. "I'm sorry kiddo."

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad I won the game for Marcus."

Marcus smiled from his place perched on the other bed. "You sure did, that was an amazing dive."

Draco agreed. "I think he was jealous, not only you beat him, but you did a dive he couldn't."

Harry mentioned. "He was making fun of how low I flew, and that I couldn't catch the snitch."

Oliver shook his head. "Merlin part of me wishes Minerva had kicked him off the team."

The team had been the same, other than Katie making chaser last year, for some time other than seeker. No one had made the starting team as a first year in a century, but all the players on Gryffindor had been reserves in their first year. It had been since Charlie was on the team since they had won the cup. They had tried to pick younger players, so the team wouldn't change every year, but seniors as seekers was not by accident. At try outs the past few years they had seen no real potential for a star. They had chosen a senior to give them a year to play before they graduated, with the hopes the following year they'd have a better alternative.

Harry smiled a bit when Oliver wished Harry had been a lion. He may have made the team first year if he had. His saving his brother from the squid made him a reserve for the snakes, and the lions had an opening last year when the snakes didn't.

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey. "Do I have to stay overnight?"

She shook her head. "If you go home and stay with your Papa, I will let you go, but I'd like you to rest for today."

Adrian saw his face fall. "Do you think we're going to have our victory party without you?"

Harry was surprised. "But the game was today and I don't want you to miss out on it because of me."

Marcus agreed with him. "We'll just postpone it until tomorrow when you can. You won the game after all, we can't celebrate without you."

Harry pointed out it was a team game, and they all won but they were not budging. It was true it was a team sport, but he had definitely won the game. There were times the team was the one who won in spite of the seeker, when their team was up so many points, even when the other seeker caught the snitch they still won. It didn't happen very often at school, but in the professional league it did.

Severus took his son home, but he allowed Draco and Liam to accompany them. He wasn't surprised his house insisted to wait on the party. He planned to have some food and such brought in from town, to celebrate properly. The twins also got to come with them.

They decided they needed to pick up his spirits and Fred said. "If I wasn't convinced you had my captain smitten before, I am now."

George laughed when Harry turned a bright shade of red from that. "He didn't even go into a rant about how we have to play better next time."

Harry shook his head. "I am a second year; he is not interested in me."

Draco shrugged. "May be a bit hard to date, he'll be done school in a year. But I don't see Uncle Sev letting you date till you're twenty."

Severus snarled from the door. "Thirty at the earliest."

Laughter followed the comment, but part of Remus thought his husband was serious. It wouldn't really be an issue for a few years; he couldn't see his nephew being one of those kids who dated early. Oliver might be lucky he would be done school and not around to face the ire of Severus. It definitely would take a brave kid to want to date Harry, to face his Papa. It might be a girl even. Harry seemed attracted to boys, as much as he saw, but he was young and that could change of course.

Severus sighed as he watched his son. "And here I thought James was our only concern. I thought better of the lions than that."

**Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

Harry had been able to return to his dorms the next day. He had assured the team they could have their party without him, but he was touched when they didn't. He had found the party waiting, and the Gryffindor team minus the seeker, were there as well. His Papa had gone to the town and had a whole bunch of treats brought in for them, not the simple food from the kitchens as usual. Minerva would never have done it for her house, the twins had always snuck into the kitchens for food, for the team. Severus usually didn't do town unless they won the cup, but he had always made sure some food from the kitchens, even when they lost. Like his open door policy, he was always far more approachable to his house than she was. He was never quite certain why the woman was made a head of house anyways.

Harry had been doing a bit better since the game, feeling more confident on the field and in the classroom. At the end of first term, his marks in practical had gone up several points as well. He once had competition for top student, but not with his new class.

Harry was heading to see his brother just before Christmas break when a hand grabbed him and pulled him into an alcove. "Hey."

Fred quieted him. "It's just us."

George motioned into the hall. "We here a certain seeker will be making his way down this way soon."

Harry knew the twins had been looking for a way to get revenge on him for Harry. "I kind of thought you had given up on the matter."

Fred snickered. "We were just looking for the right time. And you know he won't be suspecting any revenge on him still."

George smiled when Harry took out his map which he asked about. "Oliver is waiting for his part in all of this."

Harry blushed when the comment was made. He didn't know why they kept insisting Oliver liked him. The fact was he would likely not be able to date until fifth year, and Oliver would have graduated two years before then. There was no way the kid was interested in him. Harry could admit maybe he was slightly interested, but it would never be.

Their attention went back to their little friend, and the twins motioned to where Harry could see Oliver on the map coming up too. Peeves was in on the plan it seemed. The ghost had become quite the fan of the twins since they had started school.

Fred whispered to him. "Oliver is going to get him talking about quidditch in the classroom, and then we spring our trap."

Harry was confused when he noticed the kid go into the classroom alone. "What is he up to?"

George stopped him and his twin from following, and snagged Oliver who had just appeared. "Look."

They saw James slip into the classroom. "What the heck is he up to?"

Fred motioned Harry to come with him but extremely quiet, they needed to hear what was going on. Harry surprised them when he had a little item which had looked like a snitch. He showed it was a magic recording item; his Papa had given it to him after he found out how James was treating his son in class. He was worried James would not leave his son alone, and he had told his son to keep it on him at all times.

He slipped the little item into the room, hoping it would not be seen, or heard. They remained in place though, they wanted to hear for themselves, George and Oliver had remained in the alcove.

The kid looked at James. "I assume you have them."

James handed over what looked to be tickets. "I assume you are well paid now, it seems a lot for a wrenched shoulder."

The kid smirked. "You're not the one who spent a month cleaning toilets every weekend. Tickets to a game and that coin are not a lot to ask."

James was getting up to leave. "You were slightly useful; I might need to use you again."

The kid answered as Harry was reaching for the ball. "I might do it for half prince next time. Not only for the brat, but Captain prick as well."

Harry snagged the ball, and he and Fred made it back just in time. Harry shared a look with the twins and Oliver as they were in the alcove. He couldn't believe the man would sink to the low of paying some kid to attack him on the field. Fred pointed out that it was a way to get James removed from the school, perhaps even enough to have him arrested. Harry was a bit reluctant, as he didn't want to hurt his brother. He knew how much Liam loved his parents, and Liam had been happy it seemed his dad had backed off, since Fog.

Oliver reminded him. "Your brother loves you and wants to keep you safe. He isn't happy having his dad here."

* * *

James had no idea why he had been summoned to the headmaster's office. He was leaving school in the morning for Christmas at home. There were enough teachers who spent twelve months a year here, he didn't have to chaperone. He wanted to limit as much time his son had with the freak as possible. He couldn't force Liam to come home at Christmas, any more than live with them now, but he had agreed. He agreed because of his mother, who he didn't want to hurt. Lily had agreed with her husband, she backed off Liam about Harry, making her look supportive. But in reality she was in full support of her husband's opinion on the subject. They had just taken the muggle concept of good cop, bad cop/

Severus and his husband and son were in the office, as well as the twins and Oliver. Harry had been extremely reluctant to come; he had been worried about hurting his brother. Not only the recording, but his and Fred's memories of what happened, were in the pensieve.

James was confused and not happy when he came into the office. "I don't have time for more of these two; I and my wife are packing to…"

Albus motioned him to sit. "The elves will go to your apartments and pack up everything for you."

James was about to say how helpful that was when he realized what the man had said. "What do you mean everything?"

Severus spoke up. "You didn't think you'd get away with attacking my son, or having a kid do your dirty work for you, did you?"

James was indignant. "I have no idea what he is talking about Albus. And you can't fire me on false charges."

Albus reminded him. "Would you like to change your answer?"

When James refused, Albus motioned to Harry, who played back the recording. James realized that the little freak had somehow heard what he had said to the lion. He had been sure he hadn't been followed, and it was not like the brat had an invisibility cloak, but he was reminded of the map. He had believed Filch had confiscated it long ago, but perhaps Remus had got it back. Or looking at the twins, who he hated their influence over his son, perhaps they were involved in this as well. He wouldn't put it past them.

Though it wasn't needed, he had to watch their memories, and that of the seeker. He had been brought in for questioning before James. He had admitted to being paid a good amount of coin and tickets in return for his help.

James snarled. "You can't fire me over the incident. All I told him was to scare the boy, he went way over board. If anyone should be…"

Minerva cut him off. "He has been kicked off the quidditch team, and has detentions every weekend until he graduates in the summer."

Albus shook his head when James said he should be expelled. "He was influenced by a professor. He is definitely serving his time though."

James was not having any of this. "You need a defense teacher, and this firing is a farce and you know it."

Remus smiled. "It seems another marauder will be at school, just not you. Sirius has agreed to teach until a replacement can be found."

Sirius was a big kid sometimes, and he loved visiting school, but he didn't want to teach here. He was happy to come for a semester if needed, and spend some time with his nephew and best friend, but it was temporary. Albus had considered Remus, but he'd never get it past the ministry. He was going to teach care of magical creatures in the fall though. It was an elective, so less affected, when he'd have to miss class for a full moon. Hagrid would likely teach any class he had to miss anyways.

Severus looked at James when he said he would fight it. "You do, and we will press charges against you."

James rounded on him. "If you had enough proof, you would have already. You know you want me locked up."

Remus pointed at his stepson. "You can thank Harry; he doesn't want you in prison, for his brother's sake. He's the reason you're free."

Albus motioned to the papers. "Resign, and leave this school, and it doesn't leave the room. You know you are still on community service."

James was reminded he was basically on parole from summer and would be in hot water if they found out. "Fine."

The man stormed out of the office, and Harry felt some relief. He knew his brother would be gone for Christmas, but when he came back there would be no Potters to keep them apart. His dad wanted to have James arrested, but he had said no. He didn't want to hurt his brother. He was surprised to learn he would not be returning to normal defense class in the new year. Not unless he insisted on it.

Minerva spoke for Filius who was not there. "It is your choice, but you have shown real progress in private."

An: So there will be a jump in age here. I think we have reached where we can go with him this young. Harry will get to enjoy a few James free years but the man is a bad weed, he will come back.

**Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

Severus couldn't even begin to believe today had come. It seemed like yesterday his son was only eleven and starting school for the first time. He had sat with his husband at the head table, and got her first view, of who he thought to be his nephew. Harry had been the heavily neglected son of his husband's best friend, his husband's godson. It had not been much later he learned Harry was in fact his son, with his lover, Regulus. He had fought long and hard for his son, against James, and Harry's own doubts. But time and patience had won out. Today was his son's sixteenth birthday, almost five years since they found out. Harry had taken over a year, but he had started to call him Papa, and they grew closer. He knew he had only two years left, before Harry was an adult, to enjoy this. His husband reminded him Harry was not going anywhere. They thought he may consider studying to be a healer, and Poppy would consider teaching him. Even if not, his son wouldn't disappear from his life.

He watched Harry and Liam together that day. All the scheming and plotting from James never worked, the twins remained as close as ever. Even after five years of knowing the truth, they referred to each other as twins, and Severus doubted that would ever change.

Remus had come to his husband's side. "Hard to believe your son is sixteen isn't it? Almost a man."

Severus nodded. "In a year he can apparate, and do magic anywhere. And boys."

Lucius was with them and chuckled. "Your son has been dating, from what Draco tells me, already."

Remus turned to look at him. "Never seriously, what my husband is referring to, is we agreed on sixteen."

Severus ground his teeth. "Perhaps we should renegotiate that deal. I don't think my son is ready to date."

Remus laughed. "Negotiate all you want, but our son will find himself in an alcove with or without your permission. He is a teenager."

Harry was still very much the rule follower of his group of friends. Severus hoped with the twins having graduated, they may be even more tame. Remus laughed at that, Lucius agreeing, his husband was delusional. Harry was prefect for their year and quidditch captain, and while he continued with extra credit work, and remained top of his grades, he did have his little marauder side to him. The twins may be gone, though they were in town running their prank shop, but Liam and Draco were there. Hogsmeade weekends for everyone but seniors were every third week, seniors could leave evenings and weekends. And the twins were sure to come visit as well.

Watching his son, Severus thought at least the older boys were gone for the most part. His son had shown no interest in the seventh years. He had dated Adrian, the closest thing to serious Severus allowed, but they lasted about two months. It was just flirting, and they were better friends.

Lucius whispered to Remus when his brother was distracted. "Should I tell him now, or surprise him, with the new member of staff?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "There were a few openings, should I be worried?"

Lucius directed his attention over to where his nephew was. "A certain former beau of your stepson's has accepted a job at school this year."

Remus had a feeling who he was talking about. "He will have to be quite brave to try and date Harry. Adrian and the others were casual."

Lucius smirked. "I recall those two blushing when Harry was eleven. And last I looked, lions were too foolishly brave for their own good."

Adrian had been the only snake to brave dating Harry. They had flirted a lot, and gone into town twice, kissed a bit little more. The others had been from other houses, two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff. As long as they were not serious, Severus had been kept from a run down. But now he had given his son permission to date for real, that would change. Severus would make certain to interrogate them so bad, if they even thought of taking his son near an alcove, they'd be worried he'd hex them. He was quite serious he wished his son would not date till thirty. There were no school rules, once a student was sixteen, about dating a member of staff.

Liam and Harry were oblivious to the talk, and enjoying the day. They had got used to not spending the summer together except today. They wished they could change that, and when they were adults not even James could stop them, but they were happy.

Draco was sitting on a surf board in the pool, the deep end turned into a wave pool for the party. "Too bad Adrian graduated."

Harry shared a smile with Adrian as they knew what Draco spoke about. "We're better off friends."

Blaise laughed. "but he might be the only one willing to risk his neck to date you."

Harry was getting red around the collar and turned to his brother. "Are your parents coming for dinner at least? They usually come."

Liam shook his head. "Mum hasn't been feeling that well. Her and dad are taking me to France in a few days for holiday and to celebrate."

Until this year Lily and James had come. They had been invited every year, so the boys could not only have each other, but their parents. Harry had grown up a lot, he was still a bit shy but he gained so much confidence, in the years since he was a Snape. He didn't mind when the couple came, he knew it made his brother happy, and they backed off at the party. He wondered if Lily being sick was an excuse, but shook it away.

Harry pointed his brother at the waves. "It is your turn to test out the spell, you were the one who came up with the surf party theme after all."

* * *

The train to school was usually a bit of an event. Harry had a hard time believing sometimes he was a sixth year already. He had passed all nine of his OWLs last year, and had chosen to continue five. He was in transfiguration, charms, potions, ancient runes and herbology. He had considered care of magical creatures, but he basically took the class anyways. His Uncle Moony had taken over the class when he was in his third year, and he took the class and ancient runes as his extra classes. He loved it, and he spent plenty of time with Uncle Moony helping out still, but he decided not to continue as a class. He was considering being a healer, or potions master, and his classes would be required for it. Draco was taking the same, except he was doing DADA instead of ancient runes. He planned to work for his dad when he was done.

It felt odd being on the train without the twins that year. Liam and him, Draco and Blaise, Susan and Hannah, Neville and Hermione shared a compartment as usual. They were in different houses, but they had remained close since they sat together on their first train ride.

Harry was a bit worried about his brother though. "Liam, is something wrong, you seem a bit sad?"

Liam looked back from the window. "Mum is still ill. She didn't come on much of our trip to France."

Draco realized something. "I didn't see her with your dad on the platform. She always comes with you."

Harry squeezed his brother's hand. "I am sure she will be okay. She'd want you to enjoy school."

Liam nodded. "I know, she and Daddy told me to."

His mummy had a hospital appointment next week, but she told him not to worry about her. Harry may not like the woman, but he cared about her for his brother's sake. He knew how much Liam loved his parents, and how worried he was about his mother. Lily had helped out a bit. They both knew Lily didn't want the twins close any more than her husband, but was the one who ensured Liam still went to school here. She stopped her husband when he had tried to send Liam off to school at Durmstang for his third year. Liam was now prefect in his house, and on the quidditch team though not as good as Harry, and even as a Hufflepuff, did his parents proud.

Food and talk got Liam back into the mood of things, and he was smiling by the time they got onto the boats. They were reminded there was only one year left after this, and to enjoy it. Harry gave his brother one last hug of assurance, before they went to their own tables.

Draco saw something that Harry hadn't. "Well it is a good thing it seems Adrian is done school, you never know he may get jealous."

Harry smirked at his best friend. "Now what are you getting at? I thought we left this conversation at my birthday."

Blaise saw what Draco had noticed and shared a grin with him. "Oh we just think we have found your first serious boyfriend for you."

Harry shook his head. "You know I don't have any plans to trust the two of you as match makers. May try to set me up with George."

Draco shook his head. "Hey it was an honest mistake, Fred always said he had a gay brother, didn't realize he was referring to Charlie."

Harry pointed at Draco's girlfriend. "How about focusing on your own love life, and stop trying to meddle with mine thank you."

Pansy and Draco had gone to the ball in fourth year, but just started dating last year. Over the past few years the school had started to incorporate new social events, like dances, and starting up new clubs. Other than quidditch, there had been little since the war, and kids got into trouble when bored, was the thought waves. That and increasing Hogsmeade trips had seemed to help. Pansy's dad had a lot in common with Severus, when it came to his daughter dating, she was the youngest with three brothers. At least for Draco, her dad wasn't at school.

Pansy leaned over and smiled. "You know since your eyes have been corrected, and you grew into your looks, I am sure we can find you one."

Blaise motioned her attention to where he and Draco had been looking. "What do you think?"

Pansy grinned when she saw where they were looking. "Perfect."

Harry buried his head in his hands, and tried to ignore them as best as he could. He turned his attention to the first years, who had started to come in. He remembered how nervous he had been, and in tears almost when he had been made a snake. He remembered being scared James would put him in an orphanage, and the man had tried, when he found out. Thankfully his Papa stepped up, even before he knew Harry was his. Harry had never removed the blood adoption, he wasn't sure why, maybe because he was used to his looks. But they had got his eyes corrected for him.

As the ceremony started Harry finally saw what the others had been talking about. "What is he doing here?"

**Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

Harry was shocked to see Oliver sitting at the head table. He had seen him once or twice since he graduated from school. Oliver was still friends with the twins so Harry got updates on him. He was the keeper for the United last time he had heard, and was surprised to see him up there. He remembered how the twins and his friends used to chide him about Oliver. They used to joke about Oliver being attracted to him, especially since Oliver used to help him, over quidditch even. Harry was ignoring his friends' comments, but his eyes kept going back to the head table.

He was not the only Snape whose eyes were on the new member of the table. Severus knew his brother knew, even if Lucius was not aware of all appointments as head of the governors, Lucius had that look. He had looked like a teen, with a secret, hanging it over his brother's head.

Severus snarled under his breath. "What is that kid doing here?"

His husband didn't come to the opening feast usually so he was between Minerva and Filius. Filius answered. "Who?"

Minerva guessed. "Ah my former captain. Have you not heard, he is now working with Rollanda, he will take over in a few years."

Severus thought it odd, there was usually no apprenticeship for such. "I was thought he was busy playing professional."

Filius reminded him. "Rollanda is a professional ref as well as her work here. Oliver will be helping to coach two teams, mine and yours."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Mine? May I ask what the former lion is doing coaching my team? I'd think he'd be with yours Minerva."

Minerva smiled. "All but two of my team are brand new, and only one of those two has played more than a year. Rollanda insisted."

She had always liked the idea of coaching, but between teaching and refereeing here, and her professional work, she was too busy. She couldn't coach four teams, and she had spoken to Albus about it. Since flying teacher was barely part time, he had no problem convincing the governors to allow him to hire a second. Oliver had apartments here and a small compensation for his work, but combined with Rollanda they were less then what someone like Severus would make. Oliver was still playing for the United, and planned to for a few years to come at least. He had just suffered an injury, and come to the realization he needed some plans for when his career ended. Rollanda would likely retire in five or six years.

Oliver could admit he had overheard a bit of their conversation. His eyes scanned the room, and fell on Harry more than once. He could admit the twins' words were in his head. They had joked for years he had a crush on their little friend.

After the feast Oliver took a chance and headed down to see Harry. "Hey Harry."

Harry turned to look at him. "What are you doing here? The twins said nothing about it, when they were at my birthday."

Oliver laughed, and explained his new position there. "I swore them to secrecy, I thought the surprise would be better."

Draco piped up. "You're coaching us? Should we be worried you are going to try and sabotage us?"

Oliver laughed and shook his head. "Not a lion any more, I have two teams, yours and Ravenclaw. "

Blaise whispered to his best friend. "Besides we know he wouldn't want to do anything to blow things with Harry."

Draco whispered back. "Yeah, Harry is now old enough for him to date. But Uncle Sev may have something different to say about that."

Severus had come over their way. "Harry you are a prefect, I'd think you'd be helping to lead the first years down to the dorms."

Harry kissed him on the cheek. "Of course." But he turned to Oliver before he left. "It's great to see you again."

Draco and Blaise could barely contain their laughter, when they looked at Severus, as his son scurried off. One would have thought it was Oliver that Harry had kissed on the cheek, and not his Papa, from the way Severus was reacting right now. They thought Oliver might want to back away, he may be a lion who were sometimes too foolish for their own good, but still.

Severus turned to look at Oliver. "Welcome to the staff Mr. Wood. I'd assume you'll not be on campus often, as you are busy with your team."

Oliver pointed at his wrist which was in a cast. "The season doesn't start for a few weeks, and I won't be back till November with this."

Draco whispered to Oliver. "I'd be taking his suggestion to clear out, before he forgets you are a member of staff."

Oliver could see Draco was right, and shooting a smile at Draco, he headed out of the hall. Severus didn't care if he was standing in the middle of the hall, he was muttering under his breath about things he could do. He accompanied the boys down to the dungeons, and when he told his husband, Remus looked quite amused by the whole situation. Remus was in fact trying to contain his laughter as best as he could. Severus had this sneaking suspicion his husband already knew, he didn't look too surprised by it.

Remus kissed him and confirmed Lucius let it slip. "And for some odd reason, he thought you might not react well to the news."

* * *

Harry was oblivious to his Papa's mood, that or he didn't really care. He loved his Papa, and he would never hurt him, but still. Papa still thought him a small child, and was not about to approve of who he dated, no matter what. He knew Adrian had been worried the only reason he had not been hexed, was one he was a snake and on the quidditch team, and two it was not serious. Draco reminded his cousin that Oliver would have neither to protect him. Harry was still not convinced Oliver was even attracted to him, so that it would become an issue at all.

Harry had other concerns on his mind, mainly in the form of his brother. Liam refused to admit it, but he was worried about his mother as well. On the weekend he assured his brother, when he was done quidditch try outs, he was all his. He was not surprised Liam came down to practice.

Liam was surprised to find Blaise was coming down as well. "My brother says you don't play quidditch because you'd never wake up for it."

Blaise smirked when he heard that. "Just because I don't get up at the crack of dawn every day doesn't mean I couldn't. I like my beauty sleep."

Liam laughed. "Here I thought you were like Neville, scared to get off the ground."

Oliver had come up next to them. "A snake scared of something? Nothing they'd ever admit to."

Blaise managed to laugh at that. "Oh I think you're talking about the lions. We snakes have a better sense of self-preservation it seems."

Liam saw Oliver's confused look. "He means that you seem unaware Uncle Sev plans to use you as potions ingredients."

Blaise added. "Or a guinea pig at the very least for his newest experiment."

Oliver went a bit white, and he knew they were right. He doubted the man would act on it, Oliver was a member of staff, but he could be wrong. He could admit perhaps he was attracted to Harry. The twins had joked when they found out he was taking the job here, it was to be close to Harry. He could admit it was nice to be close to Harry again, at least at friends, if nothing more.

Their attention turned back to the playing field. Oliver smiled when he saw Harry, he could admit Harry was an amazing little seeker for sure. He had always had a natural talent, but he had definitely improved over the years

After try outs Harry and Draco joined Oliver and finalized the new team. Oliver laughed. "You seem to make a good little captain."

Harry smiled and shrugged at the compliment. "I hope to do Adrian and Marcus proud. The twins tell me I can't do any worse than you."

Draco saw the hurt look on Oliver. "He meant that he doesn't put us to sleep with his pep talks, at least not yet. Fred said you always did."

Oliver laughed finally. "Okay perhaps I can drone a bit. Been a while, am not the captain on the United or National team either."

Harry was about to say something when Draco piped up. "Your dad is coming this way."

Harry put a hand on Oliver when he looked ready to bolt. "You are the coach of the team…."

Blaise cut him off. "He was talking about Liam."

All their attention turned towards the gate, where sure enough James was headed in from town. Liam was as surprised as the others, his dad hadn't made surprise visits to school, not since first year at least. Albus had made it clear, after the incident which got him fired, he needed to keep his distance away from the school unless needed. Liam had a pit in his stomach when he saw his dad.

Harry put a hand on his brother as he knew Liam was worried. "I am sure it is nothing to worry about Liam."

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

Liam had been so worried about his mum ever since he left for school. His dad had tried to assure him nothing was wrong, but he knew it was a lie. He had never seen his dad scared before, his dad always tried to be strong like a former auror, at least in front of him. Both of his parents were, they knew he had a lot to face, and they were always there for him. They had protected him, shielded him from the press, when he was growing up. It was the reason his fame died down a lot, and he was grateful, it allowed him to be just a normal kid.

Harry knew James wouldn't want to see him, but he went down with his brother. He and Liam were brothers, more than that they were twins, and the man would just have to learn to deal with it one day. His brother needed him.

Liam looked at his dad. "What is wrong? Why are you here?"

James looked over at Harry. "I'd like to speak to my son alone."

Harry turned to look at Liam a bit. "I'll just be…"

Liam stopped him. "I want my brother here. What's wrong?"

James looked ready to protest but only for a half moment. "Your mother is in the hospital. She'd like to see you."

Liam went stalk white when he heard that. "She is in the hospital? Why is she in the hospital?"

James didn't want to talk out here, and motioned his son to come, down to Hagrid's hut which was closest. They knew he was shaken, when he didn't even comment on the fact Harry had come with them. Harry was not about to leave Liam's side, even if his brother had not been clinging to him, like a life line. They had always found comfort in each other, and with his dad in no shape to comfort Liam, he needed Harry.

Hagrid was not in his hut when they arrived, but Remus was down in the gardens. Remus was surprised to see them, and even more surprised when James asked him to come into the hut. More surprising was he sent off a patronus to Severus, waiting until he came.

Severus came into the hut. "What the hell are you playing at Potter?"

Liam spoke up. "What is wrong with mummy, why is she in the hospital? Why won't you tell me?"

Remus shared a look with his husband and back at James. He and Severus had both been friends with Lily in school. "It's bad isn't it?"

James sighed and nodded. "Liam, your mother has cancer."

Liam looked ready to collapse and was helped into a chair. "But she'll get better right? Dad?"

James sunk down next to him. "It's stage three, not terminal yet, but pretty bad. She is going to start chemo tomorrow."

The magic world had found no more cure then the muggle. Remus knew the disease all too well, he had lost his mother to it, when he was in school. The story about his mother being ill had not just been a cover for full moons, she had been, but not why he was away. He knew there was hope with stage three, but it was severe, especially when told it was leukemia.

James could admit Lily had asked him to tell Remus and Severus as well. He hadn't wanted to, they had been no friends of hers for years, but when Liam insisted on his brother knowing, he had given in. Remus being down at the hut also seemed a sign.

Liam spoke up. "I want to see Mum, please."

James nodded. "I already told Albus I would be taking you for the night. I promised your mum I'd bring you before her treatment."

Harry spoke up. "I want to go with you. I want to be there for Liam."

Liam spoke up before any of the adults could protest as it seemed all might. "I need my brother there for me please."

Severus nodded. "I will bring my son with me to the hospital."

James nodded in consent. "Lily could use all the support she can get right now."

Remus and Severus would have gone, even if their son had not insisted, eventually. Lily had once been their best friend, she had been the one who made them friends, and helped them fall in love. It was her treatment of Severus when he became a spy, and then how she treated Harry, which had divided them. But Severus could remember her being there when his dad had pounded on him, growing up. And Remus could remember all the days after full moons she had sat by his side with Severus. Neither man thought they could ever call the woman friend again, when she had once been like a sister, but they'd go. For both Harry and themselves, they had to go.

They got to the hospital, and were informed Lily was not in her room, she had been taken for tests. She had only been diagnosed recently, only the day after Liam left for school, but they had wanted to move quick with treatment.

James was surprised when he found Sirius there. "What are you doing here? You have never had any love lost for my wife?"

It was true, even before the truth of Harry came out, Lily had never been a favorite of his. "I knew my nephews would need me."

Liam went into his Uncle's arms. "Thank you."

There was a look in the man's eyes, which told James, it wasn't all for his son. Just like Severus and Remus, not being able to forget their days of friendship with Lily, Sirius couldn't either. He'd never forgive the man for how he treated Harry, he should have stood up for Harry, even before he found out he was his nephew for real. But they had once been brothers, and he knew the nightmare James was going through right now.

Severus watched as his husband took the boys to get Lily something from the gift shop. "Lily still has a way of bringing us together."

* * *

Harry and Liam hadn't wanted to go to the cafeteria, or the gift shop, but Remus insisted. He reminded the boys they hadn't eaten after practice. Lily may not have been a good mother to Harry, but she was to Liam, and she'd not want him to starve. They found some edible food, Andromeda had taught them what was safe, and then went to the shop. They got Lily books, something she could read, when recovering.

Lily was brought back not long before the boys came up stairs. If she was surprised not only Severus and Remus were there, but Sirius, she said nothing. She was, she had asked her husband to tell Harry's dads, but she had not expected them to come. The boys remained out at first.

Lily looked at Severus and Remus. "I hadn't thought to see you."

Severus smirked. "Your husband lying, that you asked for us?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I just recall someone telling me that the next time we were both in the same room would be at one of our funerals.."

It was a bad attempt at humor at her part and Sirius growled. "Leave the jokes to the marauders, you were never much of one for them."

Remus looked out the window at the boys and back. "Liam needs us all. Besides, no matter what, I can't forget all the full moons."

Nothing would ever fix what was broken, there was too much bad blood, but perhaps some healing. Lily had no idea what had possessed her to ask her husband to talk to them, but she had. She hadn't thought they'd come, she had simply wanted them to know, though not sure why. Before James they were her world, her first friends when she came into this life, they were her anchors. She could admit she was scared, she knew she could die, and leave her son, and it terrified her. Part of her needed that old security blanket right now.

Liam and Harry were allowed into the room. The marauders and Severus went to leave, but James stopped Harry from going, to their surprise. He could see his son clinging to Harry's hand, and knew he needed this right now.

Liam looked at her, she was more pale and sickly then when he left. "Mummy?"

Lily motioned him over and when he did she held him. "I know this is scary Liam, I'm getting help."

James agreed. "Your mum is a fighter Liam, she is not about to leave the two of us. What would we do without her?"

Harry spoke up. "Papa told me you were more ferocious than the marauders, when you wanted something. You could be far braver."

Lily looked at him and actually motioned him over. "Thank you for being here, your brother is going to need you right now."

James was still not happy about having Harry there, any more than he was for all the others. He didn't like his wife referring to the boys as brothers, she had always agreed with him, they had only one son. But he loved his wife, and he was not about to argue with her, like this. She was the one who was sick, and whatever she needed right now, he'd do his best to give her.

The marauders watched from the hall. For all James' sins, he truly did love his wife and son, more than his own life. There was no doubt he would trade places with Lily right now in a heartbeat. Liam would not be the only one devastated if she died.

Severus watched his son and turned back. "I wish he wasn't here. You and I have a good history with her. Our son doesn't."

Sirius agreed with him. "She was just as abusive to my nephew, as James was, but we can't deny Liam his comfort right now."

Severus sighed. "I know, and I wouldn't. I know Harry is here for his brother alone, not her. I just wish he was back at school at practice."

Remus tried to lighten the mood a bit. "You must really hate him being here, if you would wish him near Oliver."

Remus had attempted to soften the mood, and for a moment it worked, but not long. Severus could admit, as much as he thought his son too young to date, and Oliver too old, he'd have preferred it right now. For Lily alone he'd not have brought Harry, he'd have come, but not his son. But they all cared about Liam, both for himself, and for Harry. They all wondered about Lily's chances, with the treatments and more.

Remus thought when a transplant was mentioned. "I wonder if anyone has thought to contact her sister."

**Please review again, please.**


	35. Chapter 35

Remus was not sure about this, but he knew he needed to try. His husband had taken their son and Liam home, well to Grimmauld, for the night. James had not wanted to leave his wife, and though Liam was shaken, he told his daddy to stay. He knew mummy was scared, and he didn't want her to be alone, she needed someone with her. James actually found himself grateful, for the first time in years, for the marauders. He knew no matter his other issues, they loved Liam, and they would be there for him right now. Lily had wanted James to tell Remus and Severus, and though mainly for herself, Remus for her husband too. She thought, or hoped, for this they could put aside their differences. Remus knew better than anyone, the pain of watching a mother battle cancer, and losing her. Severus lost his mother, but not to cancer, and much quicker.

In the morning Remus had come, with some help, he had found out where Petunia lived. Somehow he was not surprised, by the cookie cutter street, and the cookie cutter people he assumed. It was different then where Lily grew up, but it was definitely a lot like Petunia.

Petunia came to the door when he knocked. "What do you want?"

Remus wondered if she greeted all comers like this. "Petunia I don't know if you remember me…."

Petunia smirked. "One of those pathetic friends of my sister, Remus Lupin, I remember you. Now what do you want?"

Remus wondered if he should be touched she remembered him. "I came to speak to you about your sister."

Petunia was about to close the door in his face. "I have nothing to talk to you about her."

Remus stopped her. "Your sister is sick."

Petunia stopped, and she looked back at him, silent for a moment. Remus wondered if she was asking herself if this was some kind of trick, to get into her house, and she was. He had no idea what she thought he would gain, from coming here, and lying to her. It wasn't like her family was rich, and he was about to rob them, but the woman never made much sense when he knew her before either.

The woman allowed him into her house, and into the sitting room, where her husband and son were. Vernon looked the same, though he had put on a lot of weight, and their son looked like his very image.

Vernon was stunned as he too recognized him. "What are you doing letting him in? If he threatened you I am calling the police now."

Petunia shook her head. "He is claiming my sister is ill."

Remus sighed. "Your sister was diagnosed with leukemia. She is undergoing her first round of chemo as we speak."

Vernon spoke up as his wife sunk down into a chair in shock. "What do we care? She is a freak like the rest of you. We have no contact."

Remus looked at Petunia. "She is your sister. I know you hate she became a witch, but you love her, I know you do."

He could see the woman was shaken by the news that her sister was so ill. There was a history of cancer in the family, their mother had died from breast cancer, unless Remus was mistaken. Petunia's parents were both dead, and both had been only children. Even if she had not seen Lily in years, Lily and Liam were the only family the woman had left, Remus reminded her.

Vernon was irate and wanted the man out of his house. It wasn't all about what he was, he hated having their kind in his home, but it was a part. He didn't like seeing his wife upset, and he could see she was shaken by all of this.

Vernon tried to lead him towards the door. "You will leave the house. You have told u, now go."

Remus was not leaving. "There is a chance your sister may need a transplant. You may be the only match."

Vernon pulled him up from the seat. "Should have known she sent you for a favor."

Remus looked at Petunia. "She doesn't know I came. We haven't been friends for years, but she is sick. She is your sister."

Petunia stood. "She chose to be out of my life."

Remus stopped her. "Being a witch was not a choice. She has a son, a son your son's age. Would you take his mother from him?"

Petunia picked up a photo, and looked at it, and her son in the room. Remus reminded her how close they had once been, it was Petunia who refused to come to Lily's wedding, or when Liam was born. He could see from the pictures, and the way she looked at her son, how much she loved him. He asked her if she could live with knowing there was a chance she may have been able to save her sister's life.

Remus finally went to leave but he said. "Lily would be hear in a second, if the tables were turned. Just think about it."

* * *

Liam and Harry were taken back to school, but Liam had been assured his mum came through chemo fine. He had wanted to wait and see her, but her immune system would be low, and she didn't want to worry him more. Chemo would help, but it would make her sicker before better, and she didn't want her son to see her like that. She was grateful her son was at school, she couldn't imagine if she had got this sick when he was smaller, and still at home all year. She loved her son, and wanted to protect him

Liam and Harry both moved in with Harry's dad for now. Surprisingly James had not protested when Severus had suggested it. He knew his son needed to be at school, and he needed to focus on his wife, for now. He knew for better or worse, Remus could be there for his son.

It was Halloween weekend and the first game of the season. Harry looked at his brother as he was about to head to the field. "Are you okay?"

Liam nodded. "Just thinking about my mum."

Harry knew she had another around of chemo that week plus a specialist appointment. "Maybe he'll have news for her."

Severus had come into the room. "Your dad mentioned the healer would look into the chances of a bone marrow transplant."

Liam was worried. "But I'm the only family mummy has left, well that shares blood. What happens if I am not a match?"

Severus held him. "Then they will search for another donor, the match is not only family."

Family was more common, but just because Liam may not be a match, they would not lose hope. Liam may be a match, and if he wasn't, they'd look. The issue was that finding someone who was compatible, was harder, when magic was involved. Severus didn't mention Petunia, his husband's visit had not gone well, and from what he knew the woman had not been in contact. He looked at his own son, Harry was a Snape , he had actually become Harry Remus Regulus Black-Snape, but never removed the blood adoption. He hadn't been ready to change the name he always had, to Severin, and liked having Uncle Moony's name. He had added his daddy's name, his birth middle name, and both last names. But Severus shook away thoughts of his son, Harry was not her child, and she put him through enough.

Harry reluctantly headed down to the change rooms. His brother reminded him he wanted Harry to play, and win. Liam cheered for his brother, even against his own house, though he cheered for both teams in that game. Harry soon had his head in the game.

Oliver clapped him on the back as he headed out for the pitch. "Need to win this game."

Harry looked at him. "I know you have been coaching us and not the lions, but it is still odd hearing you cheer for us."

Oliver laughed and shrugged. "I recall coming to your victory parties when you beat us. I believe we kept competition to the field."

Harry had to agree with him on that. "Good thing you still don't have Gryffindor leanings, I plan to destroy your team out there."

Oliver shook his head. "You better. If you lose to Gryffindor for the first time since you joined the team, I may lose my coaching job."

Oliver was returning to quidditch in a month, his arm was no longer in a cast, and he had the okay. He would continue coaching, he quite loved the job, and he was just joking about being fired. Oliver was surprised the twins had come, when he realized they were here for him, as well as Harry. They were all friends still, but happy to see them, come to see his first game as a coach.

Harry was reminded his brother wanted him to play, and he put his mind into the game, for Oliver and his team too. It was not even a half hour into the game, when he had caught the snitch and won it.

Draco clapped him on the back when he landed. "Won the game and your boyfriend can keep his job."

Liam had come over with the twins in tow. Liam laughed a little. "Might be the first time your Papa was cheering against his own team."

Severus had overheard. "Never."

Remus looked at Liam. "I told your dad I'd bring you when the game was over."

Liam hugged his brother when Harry offered to come. "Enjoy your party, I promise I want you to."

Severus had told his son he would bring him on Sunday, into London, if Harry and Liam wanted. But Harry should be focusing on school, and his team, even if that included a certain coach. He was relieved to see his son smiling a bit, and in good moods, he should be. Harry had a good heart, and it was natural he worry about his brother, but the woman herself was no matter for his son.

Severus sighed as he watched his son after lunch, he had called for some treats from town. "I hope for both boys' sake, there is good news today."

**Please review again, please.**


	36. Chapter 36

Remus took Liam to the hospital, hoping for good news. He hated what the couple did to his cub, but Lily had once been his sister, and James one of his best friends. If anyone in his life was closer than the marauders, it had been he and his husband, with Lily. There was too much bad blood to simply go back, but neither could they forget, and turn their back. If for nothing more than Liam, who not only their son loved but they did too, they wanted her to get better. Liam would be devastated if he lost his mother, Remus had been a year younger when he lost his. He prayed Lily had better luck, she could make it through this, and would be able to live a long life.

James and Lily were both drawn when they got to the hospital. Lily had not had her chemo yet, and they knew the concerns were more. The healer was waiting for them, and motioned them all to sit down.

Lily had a bad feeling before they came in and knew. "The news isn't good is it?"

The healer shook his head. "It is a bit early to tell, but I think we should consider a bone marrow transplant."

James squeezed his wife's hand as he looked at the healer. "How soon?"

The healer looked at Liam and back. "It may take some time to find a match. I'd like to start testing as soon as possible."

Lily looked at her son and shook her head. "I have no family to test, we will have to…."

Liam cut her off. "I want to be tested, mummy I'm your son, maybe I'm a match."

The healer left them alone for a bit, as Lily took her son into her arms. "I know you are, but I don't want to put you through that."

They both knew, there was some pain and danger involved, for the donor. She had never been a good mum to Harry, but even the marauders and Severus knew she had been an amazing mum to her own son. The thought of putting her son through that, the pain and hospital stay, was too much. She loved Liam so much, and she didn't want him to be in pain, no matter the risk she may be taking.

Liam sent a pleading look at his dad though. He knew his daddy was conflicted, James wouldn't want to cause his son pain either, but he could be more clear. He knew the chances were he could lose his wife, if she didn't get a transplant, and Liam may be the closest match.

James sighed. "Lily perhaps we should allow him to be tested. Hopefully we will find another match and he won't be needed but…"

Lily shook her head. "I won't put my son through that pain, I won't."

Liam spoke up. "Mummy we don't even know if I am a match. And even if I am, I would go through any pain, to help save you."

James squeezed her hand as she wiped her son's tears. "We both need you Lils. You need to let us do all we can, to make sure….."

Lily finally gave in and nodded. "He can be tested, but I want to look for other matches. I won't put Liam through this, if I don't have to."

The healer had come back into the room, and was happy to know the boy would be tested. It wasn't always family, but it was a better shot, though a sibling may have been a better match. James went with his son, when he went to have the test done, he insisted on having it now. Remus and Liam were staying with Sirius in London that night, so they didn't have to worry about him returning to school after.

Remus accompanied Lily, when she went to start her chemo treatment. He was reminded of all those years in school, when she had sat by him with his husband, through a full moon. Once again memories were winning out for her.

He was surprised when his husband's elf appeared. "What are you doing here?"

The elf had a letter for him. "This be coming to the house for Master."

Lily looked at the letter. "That looks like a muggle envelope."

Remus opened it. "It's from your sister."

Lily was stunned. "What do you mean it's from my sister? She has not spoken to me in years, and why did she write you?"

Remus went to read it but explained. "I went to her, the weekend you told us. I told her how to contact me, if she wanted to see you."

His husband's house was in a muggle area, so there was muggle mail, though uncommon. Muggles could send mail in their regular mail to even Hogsmeade, they just needed to know the proper info, and use the right post offices. He had told the woman as he was leaving her house, but he never thought she would use the address. He hadn't got much of the impression that she cared.

He looked up from the letter. "Her and her son are both willing to come be tested. They'd like me to come bring them."

* * *

Severus brought his son to London on Sunday morning. He had hoped Harry would not insist, but he wasn't surprised of course. He loved his son, and his big heart, it reminded him of Regulus. But while Harry was there for Liam and not Lily, he still knew it took its toll on his son, and he didn't like it. Harry was in his sixth year, he should focus on school, and his own life. At least he had played in his game, and stayed for his celebration party, and smiled a lot the night before. Draco knew his Uncle was distracted, when he made no comments about Oliver, attending the party. He was coach, so he was welcome, but usually Severus would have been grinding his teeth the entire time.

Harry was taken to the hospital where his brother was. He found his Uncle Moony was still there, and he was surprised when he saw a woman who he had sworn he had seen a picture of, come into the hospital with her son. They were being accompanied by Uncle Sirius.

Severus looked surprised at the woman. "Petunia, what are you doing here?"

Petunia turned to him. "Your friend Remus came and spoke to me. My son and I have come to see if we can be a match for my sister."

Sirius explained. "The healer wants to look for a match already. Liam was tested last night, he isn't close enough."

Petunia looked at the boy next to Severus. "You look like my sister and her husband. Liam?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I am Liam's adopted twin brother?"

Dudley looked at his mother in confusion. "Mummy I thought you said Aunt Lily only had one son? And if adopted why does he…."

Petunia had no idea but shook her head. "My sister as far as I know has one son. I'd like to see her."

They took the woman through the hospital, seeing how she reacted to the magic around her. Luckily for the woman, who hated magic, many muggle techniques were used here as well. Her son didn't seem to have the same issue, like many sixteen year olds, he found a lot of it cool. His dad had not been happy about either of them coming, but he had come with his mum, to support her. He knew there would be pain if he donated, but he'd get to miss school for a few weeks, and likely get tons of gifts for it.

Harry was happy to see his brother, and hugged him, when he saw how shaken he was. He knew Liam was upset he couldn't be a match for his mum. Harry was happy his brother didn't have to go through the procedure, but he knew it would have meant a lot to Liam.

Lily looked at her sister. "Petunia? I know Remus had your letter, but I never….."

Petunia moved towards the bed. "He reminded me you're my baby sister, and I can't not come. Especially considering your son, sons?"

Lily looked at Harry. "We raised him until he was eleven, and he was reunited with his father. We have a thing called a blood adoption."

Severus quietly explained it ending with. "He is my son, and now lives with Remus and I. He and Liam though still are like twins."

Petunia put down a teddy bear next to her sister. "I had this up in the attic for so long. I thought it was time it be returned to you."

Lily had tears in her eyes when she saw the old bear from her childhood. "Thank you."

The healer had come into the room, and took Petunia and her son off for testing. One of the up sides of the magic testing, the results were almost immediate, so they would not have long to wait. Harry sat with his brother, knowing he was worried, it wouldn't work. They could see from Petunia's face when she returned, the news was not good, for her son either.

Petunia squeezed her sister's hand. "We will find another donor for you Lils."

Liam nodded. "We have to mummy. The healer said it was early. We won't lose you."

Severus held his son who looked worried and whispered to him. "They will find someone Harry, they will."

They all knew there was a chance they may not. But she was early in her treatments, and it was possible they could work with time. Unfortunately her leukemia had not been caught early, and was progressing faster than they had hoped.

The healer had come back into the room. "We will have to start looking to other donors. Unless there is some other family to test."

**Please review again, please.**


	37. Chapter 37

The news was not good, and they knew even if the doctors didn't want to worry them, the outlook wasn't good. The healer would not be rushing to test donors, if he had hope the treatment would work, they all knew it was late in the game. They didn't want to worry Liam; they knew even if he was sixteen, the death of his mother would crush him. Really age didn't matter, when you were as close to your mother as Liam was, at any age it would be hard. The fact Lily was only in her late thirties, and had survived so much, this just seemed so wrong.

Petunia kept looking at the other boy in the room. She wasn't sure, maybe he had been tested, and she had not heard. But the boy had arrived around the same time she did, and he seemed to remain with Liam, when they were tested.

Petunia spoke up. "What about him? Has he been tested?"

James shook his head. "No, he is not our son."

Petunia stopped. "You explained the blood adoption; would that not affect his marrow? Lily needs family, he should be tested."

James and Severus both said at the same time. "No."

Lily looked at the healer. "Is my sister right? Would the blood adoption have worked enough?"

The healer sighed. "There is a chance. It usually doesn't affect that deep, but if there was already a close match, it could have improved it."

The healer could tell the tension in the room was thick, and took his leave, to give them time to talk. The blood adoption affected his genes, to make him their son, biologically in looks and DNA. It had never really been tested, as cancer treatment in their world was new, about bone marrow. They had just adapted the procedure recently from muggles, and the healer had no idea, if someone blood adopted had been considered. There was a good chance the child might be a match, but there was serious tension over it.

Harry was sitting with his brother, and was confused over what was happening. He had never removed the blood adoption, not because he wanted a connection to the couple, but to Liam. He knew it was crazy; they'd be twins even if they didn't look it, but he kept the looks.

Petunia didn't understand. "If the child could be a match, why not test him? My sister could get sicker and….looking for another match."

Severus cut in. "No. He isn't her son, and I'm not about to allow you to force my son to be a guinea pig for her."

Petunia rounded on him. "Both my son and Liam were willing to donate for her if they had to. Is your son such a chicken?"

Remus put a calm hand on his husband. "You don't know the history between our son and your sister Petunia."

Petunia shook her head. "She raised him gave him a home for years, I'd think the brat would owe her at least having the test run."

Severus ground his teeth. "My son was removed from her for neglect, she was lucky she didn't go to prison. So don't talk what my son owes."

Lily cut her sister off when she was saying her sister would never do such a thing. "He's not lying Tuney; I made my mistakes with him."

It was the first time the woman had ever admitted to it. She knew she had been a horrible mother to Harry, she had neglected him, mentally abused him. She had blamed him for the attack, but both she and James had known, about the prophecy before that. She had never felt any guilt, it was a child abandoned on her doorstep, she didn't think she had owed him anything. For a moment she wondered, if they had known he was Sirius' nephew and her former best friend's son, would they have cared for him.

Liam spoke up. "Is there a chance Harry could save mummy's life?"

James turned to his son. "There is a small chance Liam, but we're not asking, it is….."

Severus agreed. "I know Lily fought having her own son tested, why the hell should we put our son through it? He owes her nothing."

Lily agreed. "No. I will just wait until another donor is found."

Petunia shook her head. "There might not be enough time Lily. Your son needs you. It is selfish this child will not even consider it."

The adults were all so busy talking, none of them had noticed, Harry. Harry was shaking so badly, tears sliding down his cheeks. He had grown a lot in the five years, since he found out who he was, and had gone to live with Papa. But he still had deep scars from what he had suffered from them. He had come to the hospital, out of support to his brother, not out of concern for this woman. No one, even Liam, noticed he ran off.

It was Dudley of all people who noticed. "Where did the kid go? He was right there a moment ago."

* * *

Sirius had seen his nephew flee out of the room. He had not gone into the room, so he didn't know what was going on, but he followed. He had heard raised voices, and he had considered going into the room, but he stopped. Unlike Severus and Remus he had no reason to be in there. He had come for Liam, and James in his own way, but right now it was better he not be in the room.

He found his nephew down the hall in an empty room, with his arms wrapped around his legs. He had not seen his nephew like this in a long time. Harry had grown so much, and become so much happier, since he had been reunited with his Papa. The Potters always managed this.

He sunk down onto the bed with his nephew. "Harry?"

He didn't look up. "Liam and Petunia, and her son, are not matches."

Sirius knew there was obviously more to this than that. "They will find another donor Harry. I know you hate seeing Liam upset."

Harry shook his head. "She needs it soon, and Liam is so upset. I hate seeing him so upset."

Sirius sighed. "I know cub. But Liam is just grateful you are there for him. He knows you'd do more for him if you could."

Harry shocked him. "They want me to, they want to test me to see if I can be a donor."

The words shocked Sirius, and he could admit he had never considered. He knew a blood adoption affected DNA, but he was never certain it could affect that deep. Harry admitted the healers were not sure if it did, and even if it did, if he would be a match when his twin was not. But he and Liam were not identical twins though they looked close to it, and there was a chance he could be.

Harry was scared, he could admit it, that he would lose someone he loved. He didn't mean Lily, he didn't love her, she didn't love him either. He meant his brother, who had been his one constant in his life, since he could remember.

Harry was shaking. "If I don't donate, and he loses his mummy, he will never forgive me."

Sirius stopped him. "Harry, you know Liam, you know that isn't true. You know how much he loves you."

Harry was trembling from head to toe. "But she is his mummy. If she dies, and there is a chance I could have saved her, he will hate me."

Sirius held his nephew. "Harry your brother knows there is a risk to you, and pain. And he knows what his parents have done to you."

Harry clung to him. "I'm scared."

Rocking his nephew in his arms, Sirius knew that Harry was terrified. He may be able to save the woman's life, there was a chance, but it was still scary though. There were people who actually cared about the patient, who had doubts about being a donor. It wasn't like they were asking him to give up a kidney or something, but it was still scary, and painful. And considering the woman had tormented him, had abused him for years, it didn't make the decision any easier for him. Sirius held out hope no one would force him, that this was his decision.

Severus had appeared in the door, and sent a grateful look at Sirius before he spoke. "Prince."

Harry looked up and wiped away his tears a bit. "Papa, I'm sorry I…"

Severus took his son into his arms. "You are not to apologize. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. You don't owe that woman."

Severus had wished his son had removed the blood adoption long ago. If he had, there would be no question. He didn't wish Lily dead, and not just for Liam, he remembered their childhood. But he didn't like his son was so scared, and that he was being put in such a position as this. He knew his son's amazing heart, and this was not any life threatening risk, but he already saw what it was doing to his son.

Liam had appeared in the door though. "You're going to be tested right? You have to, you have to save my mum, you can't let her die."

**please review**


	38. Chapter 38

Severus didn't like this at all, and as much as his son said he wanted to, he knew it was a lie. Harry was petrified, he didn't want to have the test, or donate. There was pain and risk, and this was a woman who abused him all of his life. Everyone had tried to tell him he didn't have to, except Petunia, and of course Liam. Petunia calling him selfish was bad, but his brother's words were the ones that mattered, made him do it. Severus just prayed his son was not a match, that the blood adoption was not enough, and he'd not be. But he was reminded that family were not always the match, and the blood adoption might be just enough, as Liam was close.

Harry clung to his Papa's hand when the test was done. It was nothing like if he went through with it, but he was scared. It was a few minutes later when Harry was taken into Lily's room. Liam was no longer there, he had been taken home by Sirius, and Petunia was gone for now.

The healer had a relieved smile on his face. "The boy is a perfect match. How soon should we schedule the procedure?"

Both Severus and Lily said at the same time. "No."

James looked at his wife. "Lily he is a match, perhaps….."

Severus snarled. "My son owes your wife nothing. He is not going through a painful procedure for a woman who'd have seen him dead."

Harry spoke up. "I will have it. I won't let Liam lose his mummy."

Lily shook her head. "No. I didn't want to have my son tested; I will not put another child through it either."

The healer left the room to give them a chance to talk for a while. He was not surprised, though Harry was sixteen; it was still hard to ask a child to go through such a procedure as this. He had of course been there when the woman had not wanted to put her son through the test. He was not aware of the history with this other child, other than the outbursts he overheard, as the custody dispute had been a closed court.

Severus held his son to him, and knew Harry was worried about Liam, but he was grateful to Lily right now. Harry would go through with it, no matter the pain it would cause or what the woman did to him, for Liam's sake.

Lily looked at Harry. "Your Papa is right, you owe me nothing Harry. I know Petunia's words, but she didn't know what she was talking about."

Harry shook his head. "I promised Liam, I promised him I'd get tested, and I'd donate if I could. I promised my brother."

Remus sighed. "Harry your brother will understand. He knows what you suffered, and the pain with this, you know he will."

James reluctantly agreed with his former friend. "My son has a big heart, and he has always been stubborn about giving you up as a brother."

Harry shook his head. "If he knows he will never forgive me. If you die, if he loses his mummy, he will never forgive me."

Lily cut in. "We won't tell him. He will be told you were not a good enough match."

Severus sent a grateful look at the woman, for the first time in a long time, he knew. He was surprised; Lily had never shown any concern for Harry, his entire life. Well she had, back before the attack, when they first took him in. But even though she knew the risk of waiting, she was willing to, to not put any child through such a procedure. But she was willing to go further, and lie to her son, and tell him Harry was no match.

James was upset, but the healer was called back in, and told they would have to keep looking. He wasn't really surprised, and had already been speaking to his nurse as he waited, about setting up to look for another donor.

Harry looked at the woman as he was about to be led away. "Are you sure? I don't want Liam to lose you."

Lily nodded. "We will find another donor. Go, I will make sure my son doesn't blame you."

When alone James looked at his wife. "I don't understand you Lily. Why are you protecting him? He is not our son, and he can save you."

Lily shook her head. "For once in his life James, I will do right by that child, well since the death of Voldemort. I made up my mind."

James sighed and kissed her. "I just pray we have enough time for you to be so stubborn."

Lily repeated she would not use Harry, no matter how long it took, to find a donor. She planned to tell her son; Harry was not a match, which would make any chances of Harry being a donor later impossible. She loved her son, and she was not about to allow him to be hurt, and he would if he thought Harry refused. The boy hadn't, he was willing to go through with it, but he shouldn't.

James kissed her as he was reluctantly leaving as she insisted he go to their son. "I really think you need to reconsider this."

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the weekend in London with his dads. He returned to school on Sunday afternoon, not feeling much better, and still worried. His brother may never know, but if Lily died, he was worried. He knew how much his brother loved her, she was his mummy, she it would kill him to lose her. Harry remembered how much pain he was in, when he learned about daddy, and that he was dead. He had never known his daddy, and he still missed him every day, even years later. Liam had grown up with his mummy.

He was with Draco and his friends when he saw his brother coming towards him. Liam looked a bit upset, and Harry knew he must have been told, that Harry was not a match. He hated lying to his brother, but Lily and his Papa would not let him do it.

Harry looked at his brother. "Liam, I'm sorry I…."

Liam shocked him. "That you were too good to donate bone marrow to my mum."

Harry was shocked. "Liam, what?"

Liam had tears in his eyes. "Dad tried to tell me, you couldn't, but I know he was lying. He told me you were refusing."

Harry stared at his brother in shock. "Liam you know that isn't true."

Liam shook his head. "You hate my mum so much, you'd let her die. You're jealous because I have a mum, yours abandoned you."

Harry felt like he had been slapped across the face with that comment. Lily and James had said it, said he had been abandoned by death eaters, and he was so worthless his own parents could not love him. Of course he knew it was wrong, he knew his dad had been about to be killed, and had left him there to keep him safe. It hurt when the couple said it, but to hear the words from his brother, was a knife through his gut.

They were drawing attention, and it wasn't only Harry's friends who were angry at Liam. Most of the school had heard what had happened, they had seen what had happened between Harry and the Potters, first year. Only the few Hufflepuffs in the hall, seemed to be behind Liam.

Harry had tears in his eyes. "My dad was killed, he didn't abandon me. I can't believe you said that. I'm your brother."

Liam shook his head. "No you're not. Dad was right, if you refuse to save my mum, you are no brother of mine."

Harry was fighting back the tears desperately. "Don't say that Liam, your my brother, you know I love you. Liam, please."

Liam backed away from him. "You are no brother of mine. I will never speak to you again. Ron is right, you are a freak."

Draco spoke up. "How the hell do you say that to your brother? Harry has always been there for you, saved your ass how many times."

Blaise agreed. "You know the only friend you would have would be Neville, even with your scar, if not for your brother."

Harry tried to step in. "Don't, he is upset, he doesn't mean the words, he is scared about his mum."

Liam turned to leave. "I meant my words. And I'd rather be alone, then ever call you friend again. Neville is worth twenty of you."

Harry fled from the hall, tears coursing down his cheeks, as he headed for the room of requirements. He could not believe his brother had said that to him, and as he sunk down in the room, he sobbed as he held his knees to him, on the bed. He knew Liam would be upset, but Liam was his brother, he promised they would always be twins, he promised. Now he had lost his brother too.

The door opened, and he knew without looking, it was Oliver who had come in. In all of these years, Oliver had never failed, to be in the right place. Oliver sunk down onto the bed and took Harry into his arms, it had been so long since he had seen Harry like this.

He tried to calm Harry down. "Your brother will forgive you Harry. He is just upset, he will calm down."

Harry was shaken. "I wanted to donate, but Papa and Lily refused to let me."

Oliver was shocked. "Tell your brother that."

Harry shook his head. "He won't believe me. He believes his mother would do anything to get better. He'll think I am just lying."

They sat talking, when his Papa came into the room, Draco had gone to find him. He couldn't believe what Liam had just put his son through. He had thought it better that he refuse to allow his son to donate, especially when Lily had promised Liam wouldn't know, Harry was a match. He knew James, he may not have told his son right out, but it was intentional. He wanted to force Harry to act, and it seemed he had succeeded.

Harry looked at his Papa. "I want to go to the hospital."


	39. Chapter 39

Severus took his son to London, his husband was there, he had been visiting with Sirius. He had not agreed, he prayed his son would change his mind, and not just by the pain. He had been shocked by Liam; he never thought that of him, even if he never really stood up for his brother. He knew his son; he knew Liam's words would hurt more than anything. Harry had suffered so much abuse from the Potters, but the one saving grace had always been his brother, who was with him. When he heard from Draco what Liam said, especially about Regulus abandoning his son, Severus had never been so furious. He truly believed Liam to be a good kid, that he did not inherit any of James' personality, he was wrong.

Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen at Grimmauld when they heard the wards. They acted like a doorbell, someone who was allowed to enter, would send them off. The way Kreacher suddenly smiled, and disappeared, Sirius knew who it was, but not why.

Sure enough he found his upset nephew in his hall. "Hey cub, what are you doing here?"

Harry was trying to stay calm. "I asked Papa to take me to the hospital but he brought me here."

Remus shared a look with his husband. "The hospital?"

Severus nodded. "Our son seems quite insistent on donating."

Sirius was confused. "I thought it was decided it was too much of a risk, especially after what the woman put Harry through."

Harry cut in. "I want to save Liam's mother."

Severus led his son into the sitting room. "Harry had a bit of a run in with his brother."

Lucius arrived; he had been called by Severus as they were leaving the school, just in time to hear. The others were all shocked, especially Sirius, from what Liam had said. They knew he was upset about his mum, but his words had been extremely hurtful, to his brother. Remus had often thought, why Liam had never spoken up for his brother, but just told himself he was a child too.

Harry didn't want to listen; he had his mind set, as they kept telling him he didn't have to do this. He knew what he had to do, no matter how scared he was, and the risk he may take with his life. And he was clear he was not budging on it this time.

His Papa sighed. "Harry I know you were hurt by Liam, but he had no right to say that. I don't want you risking your life for him either."

Harry shook his head. "I am doing this Papa."

Remus shared a look with his husband and nodded. "We will take you. Would you like Liam….?"

Harry cut them off. "No."

Severus took his son into his arms. "We will explain we refused, not you prince. I am sure your brother will want to be there."

Harry shook his head. "He isn't to know."

They were all confused; they thought he was doing this for Liam, because of his words. Harry was doing it for Liam, and not to be some hero. He loved Liam, but his words had hurt Harry deeper than anything, worse than any abuse he suffered. He had always counted on Liam, loved him, relied on him for strength growing up. It was true in school, he was more popular and saved his brother a lot, but that didn't erase it. Just because Liam lashed out and hurt him, didn't mean he'd hurt Liam, if he could help it. He would save his brother from the pain of losing his mum.

They took him to the hospital, unsure about this, especially when they heard about him not wanting Liam to know. They knew Lily had refused to use Harry as a donor, and they were not sure this would be done.

The healer agreed though. "Anonymous donors are used all of the time. Neither Lily or her son need to know who donated it."

Harry nodded. "I want to do it now."

The man shook his head. "We can do it quicker than muggles, but we need to prepare. The procedure will be in the morning."

Severus saw his son blanch when told he'd spend the night in the hospital now and likely the night after. "We will stay with you."

Lucius had come with them and turned to the healer. "I will have my nephew in the best private room. He will be as comfortable as possible."

The man nodded. "It is uncommon, but it will make easier keeping him anonymous, and for his dads to stay, if you can arrange it.'

Lucius smirked and waved the man off, most people knew Lucius Malfoy, especially at the hospital. He was one of the top benefactors here, and when he wanted a private room, he got one. The rooms were nice, they didn't feel like a hospital room, and he knew Harry would feel better there. Severus watched his son as he was checked in, and prayed his son would back out, but Harry was determined, no matter how scared.

Remus looked at Sirius as they stood in the door later. "I don't know how he'll get past this. I'm not sure Harry will ever get over this."

* * *

James and Lily were surprised in the evening, just after the dinner, with the news. They had hoped a donor would be found, and had started testing, but not so soon. James didn't tell his wife, but he had pressed Liam, led him to believe Harry had refused to have it. He believed the boy loved Liam enough, that he would be shamed into doing what was needed, and save Lily. The healers would tell them nothing, but that it was an anonymous donor, and James knew it couldn't be the boy. He was sure the boy would have taken credit for it.

In the morning Petunia had come, to be with her sister, for the surgery. Liam had been brought to the hospital as well. Unknown to those on that floor, a floor above Harry had been prepped and taken in for surgery as well.

Remus watched his husband pace as they were waiting for news. "He will be okay."

Severus would not stop pacing. "We both know the risks."

Sirius tried as well. "Your son is a fighter, he has too much stubborn Black blood in him, you know that."

Remus agreed with him. "Even if he has never removed his blood adoption, you know he is a true Black and Prince."

Severus sighed. "He told me he wants to remove the blood adoption as soon as this is over."

Lucius was a bit surprised. "He always kept it because of his link to his brother."

The pain of what his brother had said hurt more than they had realized. Harry had always clung to his brother; his twin had been his saving grace, when he had been a child. He hadn't kept the blood adoption because of his looks, being used to them, but because of Liam. He had felt like as long as he kept it, there was more than an emotional bond, making the two of them twins. It seemed clear why he wanted to remove it.

The healer appeared in the doorway and he wished he did not have to go in. He had been one, who had pressed for this, and he had learned a lot of the history, but he had still believed. Complications were so rare; he had truly believed the child to be at no risk.

He finally spoke. "Lord Prince."

Severus turned to look at the healer. "My son?"

The man sighed. "There were some complications from the surgery. Your son is still unconscious."

Remus held his husband's arm as he looked at the man. "What does that mean?"

The healer motioned to the room. "It means that he will have to be monitored, there is a good chance he got a serious infection and….."

Severus wouldn't even think about it. "I want to see my son."

They were allowed into the room, once Harry had been returned, and he was in proper care. The room had to be sanitized, like Lily's, due to the possible infection. It was not as bad; they had to use spells first, before they had entered into the room. Harry had a fever already, and they had no idea how serious it would get, it unfortunately was a waiting game. As Severus sunk down with his son, he couldn't believe this was happening, he knew his son should never have done this. He wanted to go berate Liam, and kill James, but he remained with his son.

Sirius remained with them for hours, but he went to stretch his legs, and found himself down on the floor below. Lucius had left, but only to go to school and tell Albus, as well as his son. The school would be told Harry was ill, but not why, or how bad.

He found James still there, and having come from some coffee. "How is your wife?"

James looked up surprised. "She came through the procedure fine. It will be some time till we know if it worked."

Sirius unlike Remus had never been friends with the woman but for his former best friend he could be relieved. "

James was surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here? It isn't like you care about my wife."

Sirius was reminded Harry wanted to remain anonymous. "For some odd reason I still have some concern for you. I have been here before."

James smirked. "For my son, and that brat who was too good to donate marrow."

Sirius may keep his promise, not to tell James who donated, but he punched the man. He didn't care if he was in the hospital, the man bloody well deserved it, and he didn't care at the moment. He left without another word, and headed back upstairs, where he ran into Remus. As they went back into the room, Remus knew where he had been, and was somehow not surprised what happened.

Severus looked up from his son. "I don't think, the longer my son is in here, we will be able to keep our word to Harry not to tell them."


	40. Chapter 40

It was a day after the surgery, and the healer had come back. He had news, but it was not the news he had hoped to deliver. He had watched, the men had not left their son's bed, other than to go to the bathroom. He had seen it with younger children, but with teens, he knew the boy was truly loved. He was a healer, and he usually did not get personally involved, but part of him felt guilt. He knew he had been for the boy donating, and had been vocal about the need, and pushing for it. He had truly believed it was for the best, that it would help his patient, and the boy would be okay. He had been working in this ward for years, and had never seen complications, in any of his patients.

Severus was watching his son, and his husband, they were both asleep. He had slept very little the night before, lost in his thoughts, and worries. He had never felt so helpless in his life, even in the war, even with Reg. He had thought of Reg all night, asking him to watch over their son.

He noticed the healer in the door, and Sirius behind him. "You have news of my son?"

Sirius had gone home for a bit but he had come back with clothes for them. "He will be home soon right?"

The man shook his head. "The infection is far more serious then I first believed."

Remus had come around and found his voice as the others had not. "What does that mean for our son?"

Severus was a medic and if he had not been so lost in his thoughts he may have watched the vitals more. "A coma?"

The healer nodded. "Not yet, but he seems to be slipping closer. I will start him on more meds, but the longer his fever runs….."

Sirius looked down at his cub. "He is a Black, and a Prince, the two most stubborn families out there. He will fight, I know he will."

Severus prayed that his friend was right. He knew Sirius was right, if any one was as stubborn as he could admit to being, it was Regulus. Even with the blood adoption, Harry was a true little Black-Prince, and he needed to show that now. He needed to show even if raised by the Potters, and even being a half blood even without the adoption, he was a true heir. He just needed to fight and come back to them, and soon.

They were told even if the fever broke, he was looking at a week or so in the hospital, to recover. What should have been a simple procedure, having him home this afternoon and back to school in a day or so, was now a nightmare.

As they were dealing with it all, down on a floor below James was with his wife. "How are you doing my love?"

Lily was pale and had slept most of the time. "Tired. I wish I could touch you, you and our son."

James agreed. "I know isolation is hard, but you will soon be home, with me and our son. That is what this is all for."

Lily could have him in the room, but unlike Harry, was in a total isolation bubble. "Have you learned who my donor is?"

James shook his head. "The healer told us they wanted to remain anonymous. You know they won't tell us anything."

Lily smiled a bit. "Since when has that ever stopped you James. I would really like to know who donated. If it was…."

James cut her off. "It wasn't. He would have wanted the glory, would have told us, you know it. But I'll find out if you want."

Lily nodded, she wanted to know who risked their life, to help her. She usually agreed with her husband, when it came to Harry, but not now. She had no idea about his falling out with Liam, as she had no idea what her husband had pulled, he of course would not tell her. James had hoped he could push the boy into donating, and didn't regret what he did, but it failed. Luckily another volunteer came forward.

James left, as the healer came to run a rest, and decided to head up stairs. He was not sure, but there was a chance a donor could be up there, in private. He knew they were not on this ward, and he had to wonder, if they perhaps knew the donor.

James was surprised when he saw Sirius coming out of a room. "What are you doing up here?'

Sirius moved to go past him. "I don't recall when I had to answer to you James."

James stopped him. "I knew the story about you coming to see my wife, were lies. You know this donor don't you?"

Sirius didn't deny it. "I do, better than you can think."

James sneered. "Don't even pretend to claim it is that good for nothing nephew. Even after I told his brother he refused, he didn't."

Sirius was in rage. "You were the one who told Liam, and the reason he attacked his brother? You're the reason my nephew is in here?"

James was not surprised by his son. "He isn't here, you know he would have bragged he donated, the little coward."

Sirius forced the man to look in the room. "There is the little coward fighting for his life, because he saved your damned wife, you bastard."

James looked into the room, and before he saw the bed, he saw the two men around it. Severus was perched on one side, facing towards him, but looking down at the bed, while Remus' back was to the door. He could not see the boy well, but all the monitors were obvious, and he knew Sirius was telling the truth. H and his wife had been told there was really no risk to the donor.

James shook his head. "My wife was dying from cancer. If that child was….."

Sirius snarled. "That child is my nephew."

James smirked. "Why should that matter to me? I kept him alive for you all those years."

Sirius was furious. "Because he is my nephew, and Remus' son. You once called us brothers, you once loved us both like brothers."

He reminded James, once upon a time, the marauders had been closer than blood. He had served as Liam's godfather, as James had no brother of his own by blood, and he had told Sirius that blood meant nothing. Remus had been just as close, until he had married Severus, and now this. He showed concern for Lily, even after all the couple did to Harry, because of that bond with James.

Sirius turned to go. "He is the closest thing to a son either Remus or I will have. If we lose him, if we lose him because of you….."

James watched the man walk off but called. "This is not my fault, the healers said there was really no risk."

Sirius stopped at the door. "You should at least be happy, if he survives this, he is removing the adoption. That's what you wanted isn't it?"

James was left alone in the hall, shocked, by what had happened. He had been sure the boy had not donated, he would take credit, but he hadn't. He had no idea how to tell his wife, neither had cared about the boy, but she would be upset. She had refused to use him as a donor, and if she found out what James did, she'd be furious. He thought about what Sirius said, as he headed back to his wife.

Lily looked at him as he came back into the room. "Did you find out who it was?"

* * *

Draco had been worried about his cousin, when he was told Harry had gone to the hospital, to donate. He had of course been there to hear Liam, and had known how bad that had hurt his best friend, even without the tears. He loved Harry, he was the closest thing he had to a brother, or would. He didn't think Liam deserved him, even before this, Liam never stood up for him to the Potters. Draco had never been jealous, he knew how much Harry loved Liam, and he was always willing to be friends with the kid. Liam had few friends, even among his own house, without his brother. That was proven true, when almost no one would speak to Liam, since he had said it to his brother.

Draco had gone from worried, into a panic, when his dad had come. He had been told his cousin had suffered complications, and would be in the hospital for a while, but his dad had not been sure how bad. His dad promised to bring him to the hospital later today.

Draco looked at Blaise as they were heading up for breakfast. "I hope my dad comes soon, I hate not knowing what is wrong."

Blaise put a hand on his arm. "You know Harry is too stubborn to give up. I am sure he will be back at school soon."

Oliver saw them and had come their way. "I noticed your dad was here last night. I was hoping for some news on Harry."

Draco was reminded Oliver had been with Harry when he decided to donate. "He suffered complications, they don't know how bad it is."

Oliver paled when he heard that. "I wonder if his father would allow me to come see him."

Draco nodded. "I don't think my Uncle is any shape to be worrying about his son being too young to date right now."

Usually the comment would have made Oliver blush, and had caused jokes, but not right now. They were all worried about Harry, and Oliver could freely admit, it was likely more than simply as a friend. He knew he had to contact the twins, they would want to know what was happening, they cared about Harry like he was a little brother.

Liam had appeared in the hall, and he could wonder what was happening. He noticed his so called brother was gone, and wondered how he had convince his dad to allow him to leave school, mid-week. He wasn't sure why he cared.

Liam had overheard Oliver mention going to see him. "Why? I am sure he is enjoying his time away from school, a holiday, thanks to his Papa."

Oliver turned to look at the kid. "You have no idea what you are talking about, so I'd stop now."

Draco sneered. "At least he is coming to his senses about you. You don't deserve a brother like him."

Liam sneered at the kid. "Who needs a brother like him? Besides you are just jealous, you want him to yourself, well you can have him."

Draco snapped. "I have never been jealous of you. But neither of us may have him."

Neville had been next to Liam and had to ask, after Liam grumbled about his brother moving. "What do you mean?"

Draco looked at Liam. "Your brother is in the hospital."

Liam shook his head. "He is no brother of mine. He refused to donate marrow to save my mum. He is not my brother."

Draco felt like smacking him. "He didn't refuse, your mother refused to let him, she wouldn't let him go through the pain."

Liam shook his head. "Mum would do anything to get better, and she doesn't care about Harry, she'd have used him."

Draco sneered. "It is obvious where you got it from. Your mother refused though, but it doesn't matter now."

Liam agreed. "An anonymous donor came forward, and my mum got the treatment. I saw her last night."

Draco shook his head. "Your brother was the donor, never clued in why he left last night. And now he is sick."

Liam was shocked. "Sick?"

It was a newly arrived Lucius who answered. "He suffered a serious infection, they are worried he may slip into a coma."

Liam watched as the two blonds left, Lucius taking his son to London, to see his cousin. Liam was left standing there, only Neville by his side, the others in the school even from his own house, were shooting looks at him. He couldn't believe this, Harry had donated, he was confused. He was sure his mum would take any donor, and his dad told him Harry refused, but now this.

Oliver looked at Liam as he was about to leave. "He may die, because he risked his life for a woman who hated him, for you."


	41. Chapter 41

James had known she would ask, she had been so insistent on him finding out, and she would demand answers. He knew he could pretend he didn't find out, but that wouldn't last long, she would press him again. There was a reason they made such a good couple, they were both determined and strong willed, among other things. He also knew his son; he knew Liam would likely tell his mum, about what he had done. He had known deep down, his son would confront Harry, and he knew it would likely be emotional. He had not seen his son to talk to him, but he had a feeling it had gone worse than he thought, with Harry.

Lily looked at her husband, and knew he had found out, but he was silent. She had to wonder, she had her suspicions they knew the donor, since they came forward so quick. She wondered if it was perhaps Severus, or one of the marauders, who donated for her.

Lily finally had to ask. "You found out, who is it?"

James took a place in the chair near the bed. "Lily, they wanted to remain…."

Lily cut him off. "James, the person saved my life. I want to know who donated."

James slowly admitted. "I ran into Sirius on the floor above, he was visiting you donor."

Lily was not surprised it was not Sirius. "Severus or Remus? We were once best friends, but I would never have….."

James cut his wife off with a look and then his words. "No, they are here for the donor as well."

"Who would they come to visit?" And then it dawned on her. "No, I said he was not to be used. I refused to use him."

James wouldn't look at her. "He insisted on being used, and the healer agreed for it to be anonymous."

Lily was shocked; she couldn't believe the child would donate to her. He had the test, but he had been pressured by his brother, and so scared. He had agreed to donate, but because he was worried about his brother, not wanting Liam to lose his mum. The child had a big heart, he had a lot more in common with Remus than his dads Lily thought in that, but this was far too much. She had given him an out, she had told her son Harry was not a match, so he'd not be upset. She wondered how she would explain to her son, how Harry donated, when she said he was no match. She promised her son she'd do all she could to get better, and he'd be upset when he learned, she had refused.

James looked at his wife, and knew he had to find some way to tell her. He knew his son would arrive soon; he had given permission for Augusta to bring him from school, to here. Lily and Alice had been good friends, Lily's only real female friend, though not as close as Remus and Sev.

Lily looked at her husband. "Why would he donate? I told him I would not accept it. He has no love lost for me; after all we put him through."

James would not look at her. "Liam got to him."

Lily shook her head. "He couldn't have. I told our son that Harry was not a match. Liam had no idea his brother could donate to him."

Before James could respond the door opened and Liam came running in. "Mummy."

Augusta stood in the door. "I will leave you; I am just down in the cafeteria."

Lily wished she could hold her son but couldn't. "Liam, I thought you were back at school sweet heart, Daddy didn't tell me you were coming."

Liam looked at his mummy. "I wanted to come see you, but I had to see Harry too. He has to be okay."

Lily looked back and forth between her son and husband. "Why wouldn't he be okay? The procedure was simple."

Liam didn't see his dad when he said. "Harry is sick, his Uncle Luc told me. He has an infection; he may go into a coma."

James nodded. "I didn't know how severe, but Sirius said it was bad."

Lily was rocked with the news. She had never loved the boy; she had cared about the baby, before that Halloween. But she had known there was a risk, and if she was not willing to put her own son through it, she would not put Harry. She was reminded he was Severus and Remus' son, and the two men had been her best friends once, like brothers to her. It had never mattered to her before, but since she became ill, it seemed to.

Liam looked at his daddy. "I need to go see him please daddy. It's my fault he is in here, it's all my fault. I have to see him."

Lily was confused. "Liam it isn't your fault. I know you asked him to take the test, but he made the choice."

Liam shook his head. "Daddy told me he refused. I yelled at him, mummy I yelled at him. I told him he wasn't my brother, and now he might…."

Lily so badly wanted to reach out and hold her son, but couldn't. She turned to her husband. "What does Liam mean?"

James sighed. "I perhaps allowed our son to believe Harry refused. We didn't know if you had time to wait, and the boy needed to."

Lily was shaking. "You lied to our son, and put an innocent child in danger? James damn you, he is Liam's twin, Sirius' nephew, Remus' son."

James looked away from her. "Sirius reminded me of the same thing."

Lily looked at her son. "Go see your brother; I am sure he could use you right now."

Liam shook his head. "He won't want to see me again, I was so mean to him Mummy. I said really mean things to him, about his Daddy too."

Lily ached for her son. "It may be hard, but he'll forgive you, he has a big heart. Your brother needs to be reminded you love him, right now."

James held his son, and told him his mother was right, and what room his brother was in. He prayed Liam would be let in, he had hurt Harry it seemed, and Severus was extremely protective of his son. He prayed Lily was right, their son would never forgive himself, if Harry never forgave him. James knew his son would never forgive him either, for lying, and making him hurt Harry.

Lily looked at her husband when they were alone. "I know you love me, but I never thought you would ever sink so low."

* * *

Severus and Remus were not leaving their son's side. Lucius was bringing Draco, and Andromeda and her daughter had come, and Narcissa. Harry had a lot of family who loved him, and Lucius promised to contact the Weasleys as well. Draco arrived with his dad, looking as white as a sheet, to no surprise. He and Harry had been best friends since their first year of school, and though cousins, were more like brothers. If there was anyone who could have competed with Liam for the most important person to Harry, it was Draco.

Draco had put down a stuffed cat he had bought in the store. He knew how much Harry loved Fogg, and clung to him for comfort, but cats were not allowed in the hospital room. Draco just prayed that Harry would wake up soon.

Severus noticed someone in the door. "What are you doing here?"

Liam had appeared in the doorway. "I came to see my brother."

Draco looked at him. "I thought you told him he wasn't your brother. He plans to remove the blood adoption when he wakes."

Remus put a calming hand on Draco, knowing how upset he was. "It's okay Draco."

Draco shook his head. "No it's not, he's the reason Harry is here, him. Harry may die because of him."

Liam shook his head. "Daddy lied and told me Harry refused to have it. I love him, he is my brother."

Draco stood up. "Even if your dad lied to, Harry owes nothing to that woman. You may have killed your brother."

Sirius took Draco by the arm. "How about we go and get some ice cream Draco."

Draco was reluctant to leave, he had just got there, but he went. He was so upset; he had been there when Liam went after Harry, and that day. Liam was still being an arrogant brat, saying Harry was not his brother, he had betrayed him. He knew his Uncles were upset, and didn't need them arguing in front of them. He was assured he'd come back soon.

Liam looked at the bed, but he could see from the looks of the others, Draco was not alone in his opinion. He knew Uncle Remus and Severus were angry, or at least disappointed with him, not sure which was worse.

He looked at them. "Please I need a chance to speak to my brother."

Severus looked down at his son. "Harry is still unconscious, and I am not certain it would help."

Liam pleaded with them. "I know I made a mistake but he is my brother. Please, please, I need to be there for him."

James spoke up as he had come in with his room. "It was my fault, don't punish Liam for it. Let him see his brother."

Remus nodded. "You can come and sit with him. It won't hurt."

Severus sighed and moved to allow him to sit. "I assume my husband is right."

Liam sunk down onto the bed with his brother. "Harry you have to know I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, you're my twin, and I need you. Please."

Severus was reluctantly convinced to leave the room, as Liam sat talking with his brother. Deep down Severus knew it was right, Harry may be hurt, but he loved his brother. He hoped his son would remove the adoption, and he knew this would change his son, but still. He had cared about Liam before, and he knew he could not refuse the boy the chance to see Harry.

James knew what he risked remaining, but after what he did to his son and wife, he remained. He had Sirius' words in his head, reminded the boy was all the son his two former best friends had, and they needed him. There was a time that would have meant so much to him.

Severus looked at him. "Happy are you? Your wife got her transplant, and you rid yourself of Harry."

James felt the sting of the words. "I never wished death on the boy. You can't think I'd think he'd get sick."

Severus snarled "Even if he doesn't die, he'll remove the adoption, and he may not forgive Liam. You never wanted them to be twins."

Remus tried to calm him husband down. "Harry will work it out with Liam eventually though I doubt they will ever be as close."

The talk was interrupted by the arrival of another person. Severus was surprised. "What are you doing here?'

Oliver, accompanied by the twins, had come. "I was hoping I could check on your son. Draco told me, and I was worried."

Severus shared a look with his husband and nodded. "Liam is in with him now, but I am sure he'd want to see you."

Normally Severus would refuse, he would say his son was too young to date, and Oliver was too old. But he was distracted, his son may slip into a coma, and he had more to worry about. Right now he was just worried his son may not get better, and may never have a chance to date, for real. He may not be ready for his son to date, but the few kisses with Adrian, couldn't be it for his son.

Severus looked into the room as the others joined Liam. "Get better prince, just get better and I'll even consider letting you date that lion."


	42. Chapter 42

It had been a long three days, as Harry's fever raged, and they kept vigil at his bedside. Draco and Liam were both excused from classes, though they had to keep up with studies, and were staying in London. Draco was at the family town house, Tonks staying with him for now, he refused to stay at Grimmauld. He didn't care if Liam had been allowed in, he blamed Liam, and didn't want to see the kid. Harry was his best friend, his cousin and more like a brother, and he could lose him. He had seen Harry hurt, especially by the Potters over the years, but not like this. He didn't care if Liam was upset now, he deserved it, for what he said and did to Harry. Sirius had Liam at Grimmauld with him. Draco wasn't alone, even Sirius was upset with what Liam said, but their minds were elsewhere. Besides they could see Liam was punishing himself enough.

Four days after the surgery Harry was still out of it. His Papa was asleep on a chaise that had been made out of a chair for him. Remus had been convinced to go home to sleep for a bit, well he was with Draco, not at school. Lucius was at the hospital, keeping his brother company.

It was the middle of the night when a figure bent and brushed Harry across the head with a kiss. "Oh prince."

Harry's eyes fluttered open for the first time in days. "Uncle Siri?"

The figure sat down on the bed with him. "No prince, though I know I look like my big brother."

Harry shook his head. "Daddy? Am I dead?"

Regulus shook his head. "No prince, Daddy just came to check on you."

Harry felt his hand on him. "Are you real? Or is this just a dream?"

Regulus smiled a little. "Both. You are asleep my prince, but this is real."

He had gone through the veil, and he could not come to his son, as a ghost could. But his son was so feverish in dreams, his mind's barriers were down, and he had been allowed to come. He was allowed to come, knowing how sick his son was, and needing a boost right now. The last time he saw his son he had been a tiny baby, and he had left him with the Potters to keep him safe.

Harry looked at his daddy and thought of his locket. He had worn it all his life, and he had listened to that memory, thousands of times. He had always wanted nothing more than to see his daddy, just once, to know him.

Harry had tears. "Daddy, I want you daddy, I want you."

Regulus ran his hand through his son's curls. "I know prince, and I'd be with you if I could. But I always watch over you, always."

Harry shook his head. "I want to go with you daddy, please, I want to go with you."

Regulus had tears in his eyes. "No prince, it's not your time yet. You have so many people who need you, who love you, right here."

Harry shook his head. "Liam hates me, he doesn't want me anymore."

Regulus sighed. "He loves you. But you also have friends, and you have Papa. Papa needs you prince, he needs you."

Harry could see his Papa asleep in the chair next to him. "I love Papa."

Regulus smiled. "Your Papa and you need each other. And if you come with me, Papa will have lost us both. Your Papa needs you."

Harry had been giving into the fever, not fighting, not certain he wanted to go on. It was one reason Regulus was allowed to come, not to bring his son with him, but to remind his precious prince that he had something to live for. Regulus knew how loved his son was, not only by Papa and Uncle Moony, but the rest of the family, and friends. And Liam though he made a mistake. Regulus never meant to, but he had fallen in love, and he still loved Severus. He knew it would destroy Severus, if he lost his son, even with Remus at his side.

He sung a lullaby to his son, one had sung the short time he had his son, before he had to give him up. It was one he knew from his childhood, and as he sung it, his son's eyes started to close once again. He was already asleep but still.

Harry took his hand when he was drifting off. "Don't leave me please daddy."

Regulus kissed his head. "I am always with you my prince. Daddy will always watch. But go home to Papa, he needs you."

Harry clung to his hand. "Just till I fall to sleep Daddy."

Regulus watched his son slip back off, but before he left, he took one last stop. He was meant to be there for his son alone, and he knew he couldn't wake Sev or enter his dreams, it was against the rules. He walked over to the man he loved, and brushed him with a kiss, even if he would never know. He was happy Severus was married, and with the man he loved, he wanted him to be happy. He was here, but his son only could see him, because though he was awake he was so feverish, it was like a dream.

He kissed Severus one last time. "Our son will come back to you soon. I know you will take care of him for me my love."

0000

Severus had the oddest dream the night before. He hadn't dreamed much, he was so good at occlusion, it was a rare event. But he could hear what he swore was a Celtic lullaby in his head, and for a moment he felt a kiss. He knew it was nothing but a dream, but there was something, he wasn't certain what, but a sense of hope in him. He had been feeling little hope, and helpless, since his son went into surgery.

When he woke up he found his husband had returned. He wondered if the kiss was from him, and likely was, but the lullaby made no sense. Remus had come in with some cups, likely coffee, and smiled when he saw him awake.

Severus stood to stretch and kissed his husband. "Why didn't you wake me before?"

Remus was confused. "I just came through the door, though you needed the sleep. You should go home."

Severus told himself it had just been a dream as he thought before. "I will this afternoon."

Remus shook his head. "You are as stubborn as Draco. He is only home, because he had not finished his homework yet."

Severus' eyes were drawn down to the bed. He was about to make a comment about Draco when he saw something. "He moved."

Lucius had woken and he was confused. "He has moved a lot in his sleep. They used spells before."

Severus shook his head. "His eyes, they are moving under the eyelids."

Remus went to the door. "I will go and see if the healer will come in."

Severus knew he could be getting his hopes up, but he sat down on the bed, and took his son's hand. He wasn't sure, but as he touched his son's head, he felt so much cooler, and thought his fever had finally broken. He had been slipping so close to a coma, and the healer had warned another day and he likely would, as he they continued to pump him with meds. As the healer came in, he prayed his son was awake.

Sirius arrived with Liam, and though Remus hadn't brought him, he had come. No one was surprised when Fred was with him, Fred had gone to pick him up, and bring him. Before anyone protested, he had brought his homework with him, and another surprise, Oliver.

Liam panicked when he saw the healer in the room. "Is he okay? Please, please tell me he didn't go into a coma."

Severus answered as the healer left. "Harry's fever has broken, he seems to have finally fought off the infection."

Draco sagged in relief when he heard that. "That means he is going to be okay right?"

Remus answered for his husband who was still in a bit of shock. "It does. He'll likely be in for another week, and at home in bed for more."

Sirius was relieved to hear his nephew was going to be okay. "I knew he was too stubborn of a little Black to give up on us, I knew it."

Draco thought. "At least we already played, Harry would be upset if he missed the game."

Severus was reminded Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would play soon. "He'll be back on a broom long before the next game."

Quidditch might seem trivial at the moment, but Severus knew how much playing meant to his son. It had given Harry so much confidence, from the scared child he was when he started school, and helped him come out more. Severus always supported his son's love of it, because Harry kept up with his school work. But with a certain knew coach, he wasn't so certain about that any more.

Liam noticed something when he looked at his brother. "What is around the cat's neck?"

Draco was the one who gave it to his best friend. "Nothing."

Fred saw what he was looking at. "A collar and it looks like a star."

Draco stared at it. "It is the same color as Fog's but he has no pendant, and the stuffed kitty had neither."

Severus was surprised. "The old collar that Regulus found for Nemo had one."

The collar went missing, the woman who took in Nemo, had not had it. It seemed so odd, it was something no one else knew about, he had never mentioned the collar. He once again thought about the kiss he had felt at night time.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a groan from the bed and heard. "Papa."


	43. Chapter 43

Severus sunk down onto the bed with his son, so grateful his fever had broken. He had always been madly in love with Remus, even when they broke up, but he had loved Regulus as well. He would have gone back to Remus even if Reg lived, but his death had still tormented him, and he mourned the man deeply. To lose their son, the child they had created together, would have been too much. The star on the collar, like the one Nemo had, seemed a sign. He had no idea why, Regulus was gone, but the kiss from his dream ran through his mind. But as his son's eyes opened, and he spoke, all Severus could think about was his precious son.

Harry groaned a bit as he came around. He couldn't remember much, but thinking daddy had been with him, the night before. His body ached, and his head spun, as his eyes tried to focus. He was relieved when he saw his Papa next to him on the bed.

Severus brushed his son with a kiss on the head. "Oh prince you have no idea how good it is to see you awake."

Harry's voice cracked a bit from being so feverish. "Papa, what happened?"

Severus squeezed his hand. "You had an infection from the surgery prince. You have been out for four days, you scared us all."

Remus sunk down onto the other side of the bed. "We have all been here, hoping you'd come back to us."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry for scaring you Papa."

Severus wiped away his tears. "You don't apologize prince, it wasn't your fault. You were just trying to help someone."

Harry struggled to ask as his throat was hurting him. "How is she?"

It was Liam who answered as he forced his way to the side, around Draco. "She is doing better."

Harry didn't even look at his brother. "Good."

Liam tried to talk to him. "I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so sorry. I was worried about mummy, I didn't mean to hurt you, you're my brother."

Harry refused to look at him. "Can I be alone with my Papa and Uncle Moony?"

Severus saw Liam's pained look but nodded. "Okay cub. I am so happy you're okay, I knew you were too stubborn a Black."

Harry turned to his Uncle, and accepted a hug, once again he had a flash. Maybe it had been Uncle Siri, or a dream, Papa had said he had been out sick for days and not woken up until now. Draco was there and he was surprised to see Fred and Oliver, who all looked a bit pale. He knew he wanted to speak to them, but right now he just wanted Papa and Uncle Moony with him.

Severus could see the hurt in Liam, and he could see Draco was practically gloating. Draco may never have been jealous, but he had always had to share Harry with Liam. Draco didn't look like he was about to allow Liam anywhere near his cousin, if he had anything to say about it.

Severus saw the tears in his son's eyes. "He knows how wrong he was Harry. I know he hurt you badly, and I…."

Harry cut his Papa off. "How long do I have to be here?"

Remus silently reminded his husband not to push. "About a week, and a week at home in bed. We'll get Albus to switch the quidditch games."

Severus noticed his son was in pain and summoned some medicine, he had hospital privileges as a medic. "Take some of this prince, it will help."

Harry was reluctant, but when he was reminded it would help him go home sooner he took it. When done he saw the cat. "It looks like Fog."

Severus nodded and handed it to his son. " Draco brought it for you a few days ago. He knew how much you love Fog, but she can't be here."

Harry had seen his cousin leave. "Draco should be in school."

Remus shook his head. "I really have rubbed off on you. He has kept up with his studies. He'll go back tomorrow, now you're awake, and better."

Severus saw his son's face go pale again. "Uncle Moony and I will remain here with you until you're home. And your Uncles, I promise you."

They knew Harry hated to be in the hospital, he had hated it, before he had the surgery. He never liked healers, Poppy or Aunt Annie, were the only ones he usually would let near him without any protest. Severus got into bed, and held his son to him, Harry just laying his head against him. They knew he was shaken by all of this, and it wasn't just what happened with Liam, he needed to recover from.

Harry finally spoke up. "Papa I want to remove the blood adoption."

Severus sighed. "You need to wait a little prince."

Harry took it wrong. "I won't change my mind. I want to look like you and daddy, I want to be with my real family."

Remus assured him. "Your Papa doesn't mean it that way. You are still weak, and your body needs time to recover first."

Severus agreed. "I will be so proud for you to look like me if you want. But there may be some pain, and you're still recovering right now."

Harry was drifting back off to sleep but he nodded. "Okay Papa."

They watched as Harry fell asleep, and the others returned into the room, eventually. Severus was convinced reluctantly to go home to sleep, as his husband had the night before, as he had promised earlier. He was reminded his son would need him, and he was no good to Harry, like this. Draco wasn't happy when he was told he would go back to school the next day. His dad promised he could visit Harry before he went back.

Draco turned and smirked at Liam who was still there. "He'll want to see me, unlike some people."

* * *

It had been a hard week, but Harry had been recovering slowly. His Papa or Uncle Moony were with him the first two days all day, but he had encouraged them to go back to teaching. They were at school in the day, and Uncle Siri or Uncle Luc would stay with him, or his Aunts, and they would come back after classes. Draco had seen him before he went back to school, and the twins came, but he wouldn't let Liam into the room. James had sent his son back to school, but had tried to speak on his son's behalf, but had been rebuffed.

Nearly two weeks after he had surgery, Harry returned to school. He was no longer confined to bed, and was starting to catch up on his school work, but he couldn't return to class just yet. Harry was always ahead of his classes, and wasn't behind at all, thanks to that.

He was home for almost a week when he broached the subject again. "Papa I want to take the potion. I return to class on Monday."

Severus nodded as he sat down on the bed. "I asked Poppy, and she told me you were strong enough, if you choose."

Harry nodded. "I am a Black-Prince, I changed my name, I want to look one now. I am not a Potter, I don't want to look like one."

Remus had appeared in the doorway and came over. "We will support you if you really want this. But if it is just because your brother…."

Harry cut him off. "He isn't my brother, he made that clear, he doesn't love me. I want to look like my real family, please."

Severus finally agreed and he took the potion out from his pocket. "I added a potion, to hopefully limit the discomfort for you."

Harry nodded. "Okay Papa."

Remus watched as Harry downed the potion. "You have two days to recover a bit from this as well."

Severus was amazed when he watched his son change. "Wow."

Severus had always been supportive, of his son keeping his name, and his looks. Harry was Harry, and that would never change, though he had added to his middle names. But he could admit, it meant a lot his son wanted to look like him, and not a man like James. He would never have pushed it, it was his son's choice, and he meant it. But looking at his son, he could admit it meant the world, to see the change.

There was no doubt Harry was a Black, he was the image of his daddy and Uncle, a true little Black. There were a few differences, he had the higher forehead of Severus, and the long fingers. He had the gray eyes of the Blacks, and brown hair, but eye shape and hair texture of Severus.

Harry had a few more aches but he wasn't too bad. "I want to see a mirror Papa."

Severus handed his son a mirror. "There you go prince. No doubt now that you are a real little Black."

Harry had been scared it would be weird seeing his new looks, but it felt right. "I look like Daddy, but you too, don't I?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "You definitely have some of your Papa in there too. It seems though the Black looks are as stubborn as they are."

Their elf appeared. "There be guests wanting to come in and see Master Harry."

Severus looked at the time. "Your Uncle and I were meant to supervise dinner. Perhaps they will keep you company."

Harry nodded but stopped. "As long as it is not Liam, I don't want to see him."

Remus felt a bit sorry, but mostly for Harry, knowing how much the separation hurt Harry. "We won't let him in."

Severus was a bit surprised when he found Oliver and Draco. He had a feeling Draco had come, as he and Oliver knew, Severus would be reluctant to allow Oliver in. Severus was reminded, when his son was in the hospital, he had sworn to consider allowing them to date. He wasn't ready yet, but he allowed the two of them in, hoping they'd pick up his spirits. They were warned about his new looks first.

Harry was a bit surprised, when he saw Oliver allowed in, as he had not heard his Papa's promise. Oliver had come visit once in the hospital, but with the twins, and he knew his Papa was never happy to have him around.

Oliver sat down on the bed and looked at him. "Wow what a change. I am surprised your Papa let you, you'll have lots of suitors, you're even…."

Draco laughed at Oliver's nervous blushing and his words. "No wonder Uncle Sev doesn't want you in the room."

Harry laughed a bit but smiled. "Thanks. I don't know about better looks, I just like looking like my daddy and Papa a bit."

Draco shook his head. "Good thing you look more like a Black, or Oliver may be too scared to kiss you, remind him of your Papa."

Oliver was going more shades of red. "I brought you this. I know I sent you a book already, and you're returning to class soon but…."

Harry took the gift and cut off his rambling again. "Thank you."

Harry found another book, this one was a Sherlock Holmes book. He had told Oliver once, he considered trying them, but he didn't think Oliver would remember. He had been reading classics as long as he could remember, though he did enjoy a good new spy novel, and this was a new stop. Draco shook his head as he watched the two of them, both blushing and nervous, but still somehow oblivious to how the other felt. He had no idea how they managed it, it was clear to everyone else, and they slipped up more than enough.

Draco was a bit surprised when Harry asked about Liam, he knew Harry refused to see him. "Kid is moping, he knows what a prat he was."


	44. Chapter 44

Neville was worried about his best friend, he had never seen Liam so depressed. Liam would barely talk, he was eating little, and all he did was study. He knew Liam was worried, not only about his mother, but his brother as well. Neville had told Liam he had been wrong, even before he found out Harry had not refused to donate, to yell at his brother. Neville refused to turn on Liam, he knew his friend was in pain when he said it. And the fact that most of the school, even some of their own house had turned on him, wasn't easy on him. Liam was his best friend, like Draco he had always known the twin bond came first, but neither had felt jealous of it.

Liam was sitting in the great hall on Monday morning, and was meant to be having breakfast. He wasn't eating, and his eyes kept scanning the room, told Harry would be coming back to class today. He hadn't seen him, and Draco was like a pit bull, wouldn't even tell him anything.

Neville motioned to where Draco had come in. "Who is with him?"

Liam looked in shock at the kid. "Harry."

One of the other kids at the table looked at Liam like he had grown two heads. "I know you haven't seen him in a long time but…."

Liam stood up. "He looks like Uncle Siri, except a few things. He removed it."

Neville put a hand on his arm. "He always considered it. You told him more than once, blood didn't matter."

Liam was shaken when he saw it. "I can't believe he didn't tell me he was changing his looks."

Draco smirked when Liam came over. "Haven't you realized yet, Harry doesn't want to see you."

Liam looked at his brother. "Please Harry, I'm so sorry, I just want to talk please. Please you removed the adoption without telling me, please…"

Harry spoke for the first time and cut him off. "I told you. You made it clear I wasn't your brother, you only care about your true blood family."

Liam reached out to try and stop him. "You know that isn't true, I love you, I was scared about my mum. If it was your dad….."

Harry was fighting control of his emotions. "My dad abandoned me remember? I wouldn't know that feeling, I am such a freak."

With that Harry turned around and left, and Draco shook his head. "Stay away from him."

Liam rounded on him. "You know he will forgive me sometime. We're brothers, and you can't keep us apart forever."

Draco smirked. "If you didn't break his heart, I'd have no problem, never did before. But all you have done is hurt him now."

Draco went to follow after Harry, but he noticed Oliver, and allowed Oliver to go instead. He headed for his table, knowing Harry would be in class, and would talk to him later. Harry and Draco were best friends and family, but there were times he needed other people, for other things. It was why he laughed when Liam accused him of being jealous, he knew Harry had other friends, and needed them. He had been willing to make friends with Liam and have him around, as he meant the world to Harry, which was all that mattered.

Oliver found Harry out on the grounds, sitting on one of the benches. He knew Harry too well, he had helped Harry through a number of hard times, over the first few years of school. He definitely hoped he could become more than a shoulder to cry on.

Oliver sat down with him. "Harry?"

Harry looked up, after all these years, not surprised at this. "I should get inside, I have a class."

Oliver stopped him. "You have some time, and I don't want to let you go in, until you have calmed down a bit."

Harry sighed. "I love him, but I don't know if I can forgive him. I can't see him, think about him, without his words running through my mind."

Oliver wasn't surprised. "You can't be blamed for that Harry. He said some really hateful things to you."

Harry nodded. "He sounded so much like his dad, I never realized. I know he loves his mum, but I thought that he loved me too."

Oliver took his hand. "He loves you too, he was just confused Harry. That's not to say he was not so wrong, or that you shouldn't be furious."

Harry was grateful Oliver wasn't trying to get him to forgive his brother. "I could have died, and all he cared about, was her. I risked it, for him."

Oliver was reminded how sick Harry had been. "Give it some time, and talk to him. You love him, and you know you can't stay mad forever."

Harry knew that deep down. "I know he was hurt when he saw I removed the adoption. Maybe I should have told him first."

Oliver shook his head, and felt like pointing out Harry obviously still cared, but held his tongue. He knew Harry's Papa and Uncle had done that, and got nowhere, and right now he didn't need it. He had them trying that, and Draco was anti Liam was they came, Harry needed neutral right now. Oliver had always thought good of Liam, and he thought if people backed off, Harry would forgive him in his own time.

Oliver went to walk Harry to potions and said. "The next quidditch game is the morning of the Christmas Hogsmeade trip."

Harry turned to look at him. "It is."

Oliver stopped outside of the potions class and wished he had waited for another time. "I thought perhaps you'd accompany me into town."

Severus had appeared in the door. "Harry, class will be starting."

Harry knew he was not late, actually early. He looked at Oliver. "I would like that."

Severus ground his teeth, but made no comment, as his son went in. Oliver had to wonder if Severus would come up with a reason to ground his son. Oliver had been a way a lot more, he was still playing for his team, and now that his hand had recovered he was on the field. Harry couldn't leave campus except Hogsmeade weekends, until he was a senior, so this was the time to do it.

Severus was eying him with a slightly unhappy look. "If you want to ask my son out, I'll expect you to join us for a family dinner beforehand."

* * *

Oliver knew that he would have to do it. He would have to have dinner with Severus, to have the run down, some night before the date. He knew no one faced it, Adrian was the closest to a date, but it had been casual. Draco had often joked, that Harry would never fine anyone to date him, because everyone would be too scared to face the man. He was the scariest teacher, but only because a mistake in his class, could blow everyone up. But he could also be very strict about rules, and most students no matter the year except his snakes, had some fear of him. Oliver never really had, he had done well in his classes and now he was staff, but he had a feeling that was about to change.

Harry was a bit nervous. It had been a week since Oliver had asked him out, well asked him to go into town, after the quidditch game. He was nervous; he had never had a real date, Adrian the closest. He wasn't sure it was a date, but Draco had laughed, and said he was oblivious.

Harry was surprised when Oliver came his way when his Papa was nearby. "Hey Oliver, how was your game?"

Oliver smiled; it was only his second one back. "Awesome, we won. The twins were there, and I promised to say hi for them."

Harry hadn't seen them since he had got out of the hospital. "I am sure we will see them in town tomorrow."

Oliver blushed a bit just like Harry when he heard that. "They reminded me to bring you by, but perhaps we should detour."

Harry laughed a little. "Oh no, I need to buy gifts tomorrow, and that is one of my best stops."

Severus had come over their way. "Harry your Uncle and I have a staff meeting before dinner with you. We'll be a bit late."

Oliver stopped him. Severus had overheard before, but he thought to make it official. "I have asked your son out with me to town tomorrow."

Severus noted he didn't ask permission. "I'll send word for the elf to bring food for four. I will expect you at dinner, when I arrive."

Harry turned to Oliver when his Papa was gone. "You can back out if you want. I know facing him…."

Oliver stopped Harry. "I will not back out. I want to go out with you tomorrow, and if that means facing him, than I will."

Harry blushed a deep shade, when Oliver said it. It was the first time really, that they had used the term go out, for what they were doing. Draco had told Harry he was a fool, to think there was a chance this was just as friends, and not a date. Harry had grown in confidence over the years, but he was still self-conscious about a lot of things, including guys. The twins had agreed with Draco on the subject though.

Oliver was a bit nervous. He had been hoping for tea, he was sure that couldn't last long, and he could make a break for it. Dinner was sure to be longer, and he just hoped he'd survive it, to take Harry out tomorrow. He wasn't sure he'd have much of an appetite.

Remus passed on his way to the meeting and seemed to have spoken to his husband. "I hear we will have company for dinner."

Harry nodded. "Oliver asked to join us for tea; Papa seems to have had different ideas."

Remus had an odd look. "Your Uncle Sirius will be here for dinner as well, he must be psychic."

Harry thought he must have good timing; even his Papa couldn't have acted so quickly. "Uncle Moony?"

Remus kissed him on the head and whispered. "I'll keep them under control, not scare your date off. But he better be ready for an interrogation."

Oliver had heard some though Remus had been whispering. "I am willing to face it."

Remus headed off. Severus had been the one to invite Sirius, which had surprised both of the marauders, wondering what he was up to. He had mentioned that Sirius had only seen his nephew once since Harry had come home from the hospital. He wasn't trying to make him feel guilty, he knew Sirius was busy with work, and had felt bad so far. But Severus had been reminded Oliver asked his son out before, and he had every intention of the boy facing him, if he wanted to. And adding his husband, and Sirius, would help. He had invited Lucius as well, but he had been busy with work, or so he claimed. Lucius in reality felt bad for his nephew, and thought he would spare Harry one more.

Draco had come over and saw how pale they were. "You look like you are going to spend the weekends with Trewlaney."

Harry smirked. "Oliver might think it is better option. He is having dinner with me and Papa, and both marauders."

Oliver didn't think Draco's laughter was funny at all. "Perhaps I will fake the stomach flu."

Harry shook his head. "He will ask Poppy if you went to him, and will come up with a reason, I can't go to town with you."

They were cut out of the talk when Harry heard Liam cry out. "Give them back."

A fifth year lion they could hear. "Oh look, the baby wet his pants. No wonder he sacrifices his brother for mummy, needs a diaper."

Harry leveled his wand at the other kid and sent a jelly legs at him. "Now give him back his books."

The other kid was about to protest but he saw it was Harry and shoved the books at Liam. "You should have heard what the kid said."

Harry knew Liam had spoken about him, even when he was in the hospital, till he found out. "I will deal with him."

Liam collected up his books, and looked ashamed, as the kid used a spell to look like he wet his pants. "Thanks."

Harry used a spell to dry Liam's pants. "Just because I am angry, doesn't mean I am about to allow someone to pick on you."

With that Harry turned around and left, heading down for the dungeons. Liam found one of his housemates, who had given him the cold shoulder, helped him with the rest of his books. They seemed to think, if Harry was helping the kid, perhaps they could stop ignoring him. Liam watched his brother go, and holding his books, he prayed it was a sign his brother would forgive him. He had planned a special gift for his brother, he knew it wouldn't fix things, but hoped it would be a start. This was the first Christmas they wouldn't be together.

Harry put his mind away from his brother and back to Oliver. "Time to face the firing squad. Are you sure you're ready?"


	45. Chapter 45

Oliver went with Harry but he wasn't certain about this. He had been attracted to Harry, likely for years, he twins had said he was. He wanted to date him, he was an amazing man, and he wanted to. But facing not only Harry's Papa and stepfather, but his over protective Uncle as well, was enough to make anyone sick. He had heard those like Adrian were lucky Harry couldn't seriously date before, as they didn't face Severus, and he thought them right. He knew Sirius was likely as bad, Draco warned him he was, even if he had been a prankster. Sirius took his role seriously, his brother wasn't there for Harry, so he was. He trusted Severus, and Remus was all but his brother, but there was still that need. Harry was a Black, and he had an entire family behind him, which came in handy usually but not this.

Harry watched Oliver, and part of him was worried Oliver would make a break for it. He couldn't blame Oliver, he would be worried too, but he hoped he would stay. He really wanted to go out with Oliver, he finally could admit it, and couldn't Oliver didn't face him.

Oliver looked sick to his stomach. "I am starting to wish the staff meeting wouldn't end."

Harry laughed a little. "How is it you don't have to be at the staff meeting?

Oliver shook his head. "I was meant to have a game, besides since I am an apprentice, I'm not actually required to go."

Harry looked to the door. "You have a few minutes before they come back. If you're going to make a break for it, you'll have to do it now."

Sirius had appeared in the doorway. "Too late."

Harry hugged his Uncle and whispered. "Play nice with him please."

Oliver came over to his side. "We met at the hospital sir, but we never officially met, I'm Oliver Wood."

Sirius looked him up and down. "So you're the apprentice who is four years elder than my cub, who wants to date him?"

Oliver kept calm. "Not exactly an apprentice sir, I am helping to coach. I play full time for the United as a keeper."

Severus and his husband had appeared in the door. "I knew I invited you to dinner for a good reason. But leave some for me."

Remus saw \Harry's look. "How about we at least sit down for dinner, before Oliver thinks he is dinner?

Severus smirked but he called for the elf to bring the food and motioned to the table. "I am happy to see you at least showed up."

Oliver took a seat after moving a chair for Harry. "I want to take your son out tomorrow, and if dinner with you is needed, than great."

Severus eyed this boy who wanted to take his son out on a date. He wasn't certain how he felt, he thought his son was too young, by far. His husband had reminded him they had dated younger, and besides Harry was responsible, and so was Oliver. They couldn't leave campus, except like this weekend, so they couldn't get into too much trouble. Oliver was also a teacher, not a student, so he had to be careful. Severus loved his husband, but he thought he was too soft, on certain issues like this. He had told his husband they should re-negotiate the agreement Harry could start dating at sixteen, and Remus had told him it wouldn't work. Their son would begin dating, with or without his permission.

Sirius felt all the eyes on him as they ate, and he worried he may be for dinner. Severus wished Lucius had come, not been too busy with work, he could have used another Slytherin to back him up. He thought the two former lions could be soft, but with his nephew, Sirius had a snake side.

Severus looked at the young man. "I'm not certain about allowing my son to date an older man."

Oliver remained calm. "I believe Harry's dad was a few years younger than yourself sir."

Sirius smirked as Severus was called on that. "Only two years, four years is a bit much. We don't even know anything about your family."

Oliver shrugged. "I am only child. My parents both work in the ministry, dad in international trade and mum works for Madam Bones' office."

Severus had heard their names. "I know very little of your family or you, why should I trust you with my son?"

Sirius growled. "I am having a background check run on you."

Oliver shrugged. "You won't find anything. Besides you know me, I was your student for seven years."

Severus smirked. "A lion."

Oliver nodded. "Yes but quidditch captain, prefect for my house, passed all my NEWTS with E or higher. And only one detention from you."

Harry smiled a little and pointed out to his dad. "That is a record for any lion."

Severus could admit perhaps it was. "What are your intentions for my son? He is quite wealthy and young, I will not have him hurt."

Oliver smiled at Harry and back. "To go out for lunch. I am not asking to marry him, hopefully to continue to date, and one day perhaps more."

Harry was only in sixth year, and he was the first serious boyfriend, he knew it could be Harry's first of several. He hoped they would continue, but he hadn't come here to ask to marry Harry, just to take him on a date, the first of many he hoped. He was definitely no gold digger, both of his parents were Old Blood, and his dad had a title. Oliver may not be as rich as Harry, but he'd be Lord Wood one day.

As dinner continued so did the questions. About his playing, his injury, his plans for the future when he couldn't play. Oliver could have pointed out they already knew, but he simply reminded them, he was being groomed to take over for Rollanda.

Remus whispered to his husband and Sirius as deassert was coming. "Lay off. He has answered all your questions, you're going to run him off."

Severus turned to his husband. "You don't think I want that to happen? I am still not convinced this man is good enough for my son."

Remus shook his head. "No one is ever going to be good enough for your son. But he'll not speak to you, if you run Oliver off."

Sirius poked in. "He can't stay mad at us forever, and we're just protecting Harry."

Remus looked to where Harry and Oliver were talking waiting for deassert. "He is a Black remember, as stubborn as they come."

As the boys came back, Severus took it slightly easier, over the ice cream. He was still not certain, but he reminded himself this was one date. He still didn't like his son dating, especially someone older, and a lion. Remus reminded his husband he had nearly hexed Adrian, and Adrian was one of his prized snakes, and only two years older than Harry. Oliver at least showed he could make it through dinner and hold his own.

Severus ground his teeth when his son asked after dinner. "You can go to town tomorrow." But said to Remus. "I'll be looking into chaperoning."

* * *

It seems Remus had meant his words, to his stepson, to help out. He made sure the teachers who were on duty as chaperones, turned down the chance to have the day off, when Severus offered. They all made some excuse about needing to go shopping. Lucius had sent word he wanted to speak to his brother about something, and Severus had a feeling it was a set up. He knew most teachers would have been happy not to chaperone, they could shop at any time, and knew his husband had acted. He had no doubt Lucius had been inspired by Remus.

Harry was a bit nervous about dating Oliver. He had unofficially dated, but though he had been attracted to Adrian and cared about him, not like this. His Papa's words kept running through him, but he shook them away, Papa was far too protective of him.

Severus was watching his son get ready as he had insisted Harry stay over. "I think I will go shopping in town."

Remus shook his head. "You aren't a chaperone."

Severus turned. "That doesn't mean I can't go into town. It will allow me more time to do what I need to."

Remus stopped him. "Harry and Oliver passed your little test last night."

Severus sighed. "There is nothing wrong with me being worried about my son. Oliver is older than him."

Remus agreed. "But we both know, even before last night, Oliver is a good kid. He isn't some stranger, and they are just going into town."

Severus shook his head. "You think I am being unreasonable?"

Remus laughed and nodded a bit. "We were younger when we began. You know you can trust Oliver, and more than that, trust Harry."

His answer was cut off by a knock and when Remus answered Oliver was there. "Good morning. I was wondering if Harry was ready."

Severus looked the boy over. "I thought you'd be going to the quidditch game first?"

Oliver nodded. "I am, and Harry agreed to come with me. He said he was having breakfast here before the game though."

Harry appeared next to his Papa and before Severus could protest he kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Papa."

Severus grumbled under his breath. "He better have no hickies when he comes back, or Mr. Wood will be potions ingredients."

Remus held his husband back from following, and suggested after the game, they go to London. Again he reminded Severus they trusted their son. Severus trusted his son, it was the boy he didn't trust really, but he calmed down. The two of them went to the game, where they could see Oliver and Harry in Ravenclaw's box. Harry was friends with Luna through Liam, but Oliver was coach for the team.

Harry was happy for Oliver, when his team won the game, but most did against Hufflepuff. His brother had never tried out, Liam loved to fly and play for fun, but he was never one for the competitive side. After the game Harry and Oliver headed for town.

Oliver looked at Harry. "I thought we would start with something to eat. The game went a bit longer."

Harry agreed, he had been a bit nervous, and hadn't eaten much. "I'd like that."

Oliver took him to the Three Broomsticks. "Should we be worried about a chaperone?"

Harry shook his head. "Blaise promised to keep Draco at bay for me. And Liam….."

Oliver switched subjects from his brother. "I was thinking more your Papa and Uncle."

Harry laughed. "Uncle Moony told me Moody was going to keep Uncle Siri at work. Uncle Luc and Uncle Moony are on Papa watch."

Oliver ordered them some lunch. "I was happy to face them, to take you out, but I won't be signing up for dinner with them any time soon."

Harry had a mischevious grin on his face. "Too bad you didn't tell me that earlier, I told them you'd come to dinner tonight."

Oliver paled until he saw Harry was joking and elbowed him a bit. "Keep that up, and it will be the shortest lived date."

Harry took a sip of his butter beer. "Hey watch it, I believe my Papa said something about no marks, unless you want to be in a potion."

Oliver shook his head. "I don't believe that was the kind of mark he was talking about."

Harry and Oliver both blushed, as he said it, Severus had grumbled it but he was heard. Oliver didn't plan to leave a hickies, but he did hope to have a kiss, by the end of the day. After lunch the two of them headed off to the shops, laughing and joking. Harry saw his brother as they were doing some shopping, and Oliver wasn't surprised, when Harry bought him a gift. Harry was in pain, but like the kid pranking his brother, he still cared about Liam. Liam had a special gift for him, but was worried his brother wouldn't accept.

Fred was grinning when they came into the shop. "I knew you guys would have to come."

Oliver groaned. "I knew we should have skipped this one."

George also appeared. "We have been telling you two lovebirds that you were attracted."

Harry shook his head. "I think it is time we head back to school."

Oliver was grateful when Harry picked up a few supplies. "Yes we wouldn't want your Papa to worry."

Back at school Oliver walked Harry home. "I thought perhaps at Christmas I could see you, since the next weekend isn't until late January."

Harry smiled. "I'll have to convince Uncle Moony to help get Papa to agree, but I'd like that. We may have to have a twin chaperone us though."

Oliver leaned in and kissed him softly. It was little more than a brush, but it was still amazing. "Thank you for today."

Severus had appeared in the door. "Harry you're late for dinner with your Uncle."

Harry nodded. "Thanks for today Oliver."

Oliver looked at Severus. "I'd like permission to see your son at Christmas, I know you'll be away from school."

Severus ground his teeth but he nodded. "I'll consider it."

Harry shared a smile with his stepfather, and Remus was happy to hear about his date. Unlike Papa, Uncle Moony was good about him dating, and was happy to see Harry like this. He assured Harry he would help, with Christmas, though Harry may need a double date. He knew other than Hogsmeade once a month, the rare event like Valentine's dance, was it for him till senior year.

He spoke to his husband when Harry went into his room. "You're going to have to learn to live with this. Oliver isn't going anywhere it seems."

**An: There will be more of Harry/Liam next chapter I promise. But hope you enjoy this. Please review.**


	46. Chapter 46

Christmas time had come, and Harry and his Papa and Uncle left school for the first time. Usually they remained at school, for most of the holiday at least, so Harry could spend it with his brother. Of course this year was different, and they were going to London to stay with his Uncle, though the actual holiday would be at the manor. Harry hoped it would mean he could see Oliver, and was prepared to ask Draco and Pansy, or one of the twins if he had to. He hated he had to have a double date, his Papa promised he could date at sixteen, but he'd put up with it. It was unusual, to be leaving school, Draco and his parents usually came to school on Christmas day. It was the only way that Liam and Harry could be together, Liam refusing to leave school for the holiday, to be with him. They would both be gone this year, Lily had been released from the hospital finally, and was home. She had to be careful, but she was on the mend.

Christmas morning Harry had received a gift from his brother. Though he had sent his own, he wasn't ready to open one from Liam, and sent it back. He just wasn't ready to face his brother, or forgive him, for what he had done.

Liam was surprised when his brother's owl came the day after Christmas. "That is Harry's owl."

Lily smiled when she saw it. "Well he did send you that beautiful journal. Perhaps he'd like to see you."

Liam was shocked when he found his gift for Harry and no note. "He sent it back."

James shook his head. "I told you not to waste your money Liam, you said it yourself, he won't talk to you."

Liam turned to his dad. "He is my brother, I'm not going to stop until he forgives me. He's my brother."

James shook his head. "He doesn't seem to feel the same way anymore."

Liam shook his head. "It is your fault, you lied to me, you made me hurt him. I hate you."

James tried to stop his son. "You know you don't mean it. I made a mistake, but I love you, you know that."

Liam went to take off but he nodded. "I hate you. You made me hurt my brother, I hate you."

Lily stopped her husband from following. "Let him go."

James was boiling over. "My son can't say such things to me. I made mistakes, but I did it to protect you, and for him."

Lily slapped him. "You did this for yourself. You didn't care you hurt your son, or me. I told you I wouldn't use Harry as my donor."

James reeled from both his son's words and his wife slapping him. "I wasn't going to lose you. You and Harry are both fine."

Lily picked up the gift. "You better hope Harry forgives his brother, or you stand to lose both me and your son, and not to cancer."

James tried to stop her as she was leaving. "Where are you going?"

Lily looked down at the package. "I don't know if it will work, but someone has to try."

Lily wasn't sure, she had a feeling Harry was back in London, and she had to try. She knew how much Harry meant to her son, and she needed to do what she could, to make this better for Liam. She understood Harry's anger, her son had admitted what he said to Harry, and it had been cruel. Like Harry and his family, Lily had never realized just how much her son took after his dad, until now. Liam had an amazing heart, and had more in common with her when she was in school, but there was James in there too. And James' bad qualities, he did have some good ones.

She could see Sirius' shock when she arrived on his front door. Sirius had no idea why she was there, but his nephew had come back that day, and was up stairs with his Papa and Uncle Moony. Sirius very reluctantly allowed the woman in his house.

Harry was shocked when she came into the room. "What are you doing here?"

Lily showed him the gift. "Liam was quite upset when you returned it unopened. You sent him a gift."

Harry refused to take it from her. "He can't buy my forgiveness."

Lily shook her head. "You know your brother better than that. He loves you so much. I know you helped him from being pranked."

Harry wasn't backing down. "I thought I knew my brother, but he told me I wasn't his brother. He told me my daddy abandoned me…."

Lily sighed. "Harry I know how horrific that had to be. But you have to understand, the pressure his dad put on him."

Harry stopped her. "James didn't force him. James didn't make him say those words."

Lily didn't back off. "Liam was weak and scared. James preyed on that. He lied, he told Liam I didn't have time to wait, I was sicker."

Severus who was with his son was surprised. "He didn't!"

Lily nodded. "He also told Liam that there were no risks to the procedure for you. That you lied, so Harry wouldn't have to have the surgery."

Harry was shaking. "He really believed that there was no risk at all to me?"

Lily nodded. "Liam was too upset to question his dad. He thought you were refusing a procedure as simple as having blood drawn."

Harry trembled. "He still had no right to say that to me. He still said we weren't brothers, he still….."

Lily reached out to touch him. "I know, believe me I know, but he knows too. Harry he was just so confused and lost, his dad acted on it."

Harry reluctantly took the gift from her but tried to dry his tears. "I don't know if I can forgive him, even if James lied. Not yet."

Lily understood. "Not even Liam expects you to forgive him so soon. But we both know how much you love your brother, and he you."

Lily left, as Harry sunk into his Papa's arms, shaking in tears. He missed Liam so much, being mad at him hurt so much, but he couldn't just forgive him. His words about not being brothers, his words about his daddy abandoning him, had been knives in his heart. He prayed he could forgive his brother one day, and be close, but he wasn't sure he would ever be able to trust him the same way again.

Harry opened the gift and found two items, a quidditch book, and a beautiful scrapbook of the twins. He touched the top photo. "Liam."

* * *

Oliver hadn't been certain he would get to take Harry out. He knew Severus had said perhaps, and he passed the test, but he was worried. He sent an owl to Harry, asking if he would come out on New Years' eve, during the day. He knew the Malfoys were having a party that night, and he had been invited, but he wanted some time with Harry. He was willing to have a double date, as long as if the other couple, was not Harry's dads.

Severus reluctantly agreed, and this time was double teamed, even Sirius agreed. He thought after the last few days, Harry needed some cheering up, and this was perfect. Severus pointed out there was the party, but while he was right, he was convinced for a date too.

Severus shook his head when he knew Oliver was about to arrive. "I still think he should stay home until the party. Oliver will be there."

Remus directed him to look into the den where Harry was. "He has spent the past few days going through that book when not homework."

Sirius had come up with them. "Fred and Alicia are going with them for a double date. And I agree with Moony, he needs to get out."

Severus knew they were both right he needed to get out but he still didn't like this. "He could go out with his friends."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "You said it yourself, Oliver is coming to the party anyways. Lucius invited him."

Severus wasn't pleased to be reminded. "My traitor of a brother."

Sirius shook his head. "I believe it was my cousin. But I assume Draco has told them a lot."

Harry appeared as they were talking. "Papa, Oliver is coming soon, you're still okay with me going?"

Severus almost said no but he gave in. "Yes Prince, since Fred and Alicia will be with you."

Kreacher appeared. "Little Master Mr. Wood and Mr. Weasley be waiting for you down in parlor."

Harry kissed his Papa and Uncles on the cheeks. "Thank you."

Oliver smiled when Harry had come down the stairs. "I was worried our plans may have changed."

Harry shook his head. "My Uncles helped convince Papa. But we should leave soon before he changed his mind."

Fred laughed. "Alicia will be meeting us in muggle London for lunch."

They had decided to go muggle, even if being gay was a lot less common, in that world. Alicia was waiting at the restaurant when they arrived, but assured them they weren't late, she had actually been early. Alicia came from a pureblood family, but like many in cities like this, she had grown up in a muggle area. She had been visiting her parents, and they only lived a few blocks away from here. Harry was happy Fred and Alicia offered, he loved Draco like a brother, but he would have been teasing Harry and Oliver. Fred and George both teased a bit, but for pranksters, they were easier to control in this. They were friends with Oliver as well, which likely helped, and Alicia could keep Fred in line.

Harry had not been in good shape the last few days, but talking over lunch, definitely had him smiling from ear to ear. It was good to hang out and laugh with friends, and Oliver, and think of something else for once. The double date wasn't too bad an idea he guessed.

As they headed for a theater for a movie Fred said. "I am surprised Oliver is invited to the party. I thought your Uncle Lucius would veto it."

Harry shook his head. "Aunt Cissy seems to have control of the guest list. But Papa is hoping his own invite will help."

Alicia raised an eyebrow when she heard that. "Who?"

Fred took a guess. "Adrian?" and when Harry nodded. "I guess he decided if you were going to date , he'd prefer a former snake."

Alicia shook her head when she heard that. "He nearly hexed Adrian last year. He must really be scared you're falling for Oliver."

Harry blushed in his cheeks when he heard that. "Well Papa has no chance. Adrian and I decided long ago that we make better friends."

Oliver smiled a bit when he heard that. "Glad to hear that, I wasn't hoping to share you at the party tonight."

Harry had a mischevious grin on his face. "Oh you thought you were my date for that too? You are my day time date, I have other plans."

Fred smirked when for a moment it looked like Oliver took Harry seriously. "I think George and I have rubbed off on you too much."

Harry gently kissed Oliver, the second they shared and only he had initiated. "I assure you, you are the only date I want."

Lunch and a movie seemed so traditional, but it was a good date, for the two couples. Harry and Oliver shared popcorn and licorice as they watched the two movies they stayed for, and laughed a lot, before and after. Fred and Alicia watched them, and knew Severus would have to get used to this, the two of them were definitely not a short fling. And once Harry hit seventeen, he'd have even less say.

They eventually ended up at the manor, where there was a party for the kids in the pool room, and adults in the ballroom. Well the twins and their girlfriends, and some other friends especially Oliver, were with the kid/young adult party.

Harry was a bit surprised when he saw Neville had come. "I thought you would be with…."

Neville shook his head. "Liam decided to have a quiet night with his mum and dad. He told me to come when I got an invite."

Draco had come over and quickly as ever switched topics away from Liam. "Is Oliver aware his competition is here?"

Oliver answered for himself. "Harry assures me he is only competition in his Papa's mind."

Adrian laughed as he had appeared as well. "I more than agree. But if you hurt Harry, I will hex you."

Oliver assured him he wouldn't, but he'd be in a long line of people, led by Harry's Papa of course. As the group enjoyed the party, a big indoor pool party for them, Oliver was happy he was at least allowed to be here. As midnight approached, they joined the adults in the ballroom, when dry and back in clothes. Even with Severus watching him, he remained close to Harry, he was not to be scared off.

At midnight Oliver pulled Harry into a long tender kiss, nothing like the brushes before. "Happy New Year Harry."

**review**


	47. Chapter 47

The time away from school was good for Harry, even if it had been a bit hard at times. Oliver had been surprised, when he was allowed to take Harry out on their third date, a few days before the return to school. It was still accompanied, this time by George and Angie, but he'd take it. Severus hadn't taken any convincing, as little as he liked his son dating, he could see Oliver was doing some good. He was also reminded his son would be seventeen in less than a year, and he'd have no say then, and he had to get used to this. He trusted his son, and he should trust Oliver his husband told him, Oliver had given them no reason not to. And there was no reasonable excuse, to believe he would break that trust.

Harry had spoken to Draco a lot, and though Draco wasn't sure, he knew Harry would talk to Liam. He had been honest with Liam, he wasn't at all jealous, or mad Harry would speak to him. He was just worried his cousin and best friend would just get hurt again.

The day they returned back to school Draco looked at Harry. "Are you sure about this?"

Harry nodded and looked towards his brother. "I need to speak to him. I know you think it is a bad idea."

Draco stopped him. "I hate how bad he hurt you. You were torn apart by him, you risked his life, because of him."

Blaise was with them and agreed. "You know he never stood up to his parents for you, except with Fog."

Harry knew they made sense but he had to. "He was my twin all my life. He hurt me so bad, but I can't just turn those feelings off so easy."

Draco put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "You know we support you, whatever you decide."

Blaise agreed with him. "And if he is an ass, we are right there to hex him for you."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to allow my friends to prank him, any more than the other kids I've stopped."

Draco shook his head. "Blaise was just kidding. You know we had no problem with Liam, until all of this."

Liam was surprised when his brother was coming his way. "Harry."

Harry took a deep breath. "I thought perhaps you'd come to the room of requirements so we can talk a bit."

Liam was completely shocked. "I'd like that."

Harry looked at his friends. "I'll see you guys later."

Neville nodded to Liam, he and Liam had been heading off together, but he understood. He knew how much pain Liam was in, like Draco, he had always come second to his best friend's twin. He never resented it or was jealous either, and he knew how much Liam was missing Harry, since all of this. He had thought Liam was wrong, even before they had found out the truth about Harry, but he had held his tongue. He saw the way the whole school turned on him, even a lot of their house, and Liam needed him. Things had got better, when Harry returned to school, and had shown he didn't want his brother touched. Their own house had at least become friendly again.

Liam followed his brother through the halls. He had no idea, that his mother had gone to see Harry, and Harry had kept the scrapbook he made. He knew he hurt his brother, and one talk and gift was not going to mend it all, but he held some hope.

Harry didn't know where to start when they got there so he said. "Thank you for my gift."

Liam was confused. "You sent it back, unopened."

Harry saw the tears in his eyes. "Your mum brought it to me. And she told me about the lies your dad told you, about me and your mum."

Liam nodded. "Harry you have to know, please, I didn't mean it. Daddy said mummy only had weeks, if she didn't get the transplant."

Harry heard the pain in his brother's voice. "You know I would never refuse Liam, you know. I agreed to have the testing."

Liam knew that. "Daddy just kept telling me you were a match, and that you didn't want to be in the hospital, for my mum. You hated her."

Harry ground his teeth. "They gave me enough reason to hate them. I didn't donate for her, I donated for you, because you were my twin."

Liam knew that. "Harry I know you are hurt, but please, let me make it up to you. I need my twin, even if you don't look like me, any more."

Harry remembered his brother's pained look before. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I removed it, I know it was a shock.'

Liam nodded. "You don't want to be my brother anymore?"

Harry cut in. "You're the one who said we weren't brothers anymore."

Liam paled. "I was upset, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, you know I didn't."

Harry stopped him. "You didn't just hurt me. You used what you knew would hurt me the most. You used my daddy against me."

Liam knew, that when he found out the truth, how hard Harry struggled. He knew it took months, for Harry to trust his Papa, if not longer. He knew Harry had wondered if the Potters were right, and his dad abandoned him, and not sent him off for protection. Liam also knew Harry's only security, before he had his Papa and Draco, had been Liam. He has used the two things which could hurt Harry the most, to strike at him.

Harry had tears finally. "You never gave me a chance, you never asked. You believed your daddy, and never gave me a chance."

Liam was not fighting the tears much. "Harry I was just so upset and scared. I should have listened, I promise it will never happen again."

Harry pulled away from him. "I thought you were the one person I could always count on. I don't know if I can ever trust you again."

Liam bit his lip. "I will do anything I can to earn your trust back Harry. Please just give me a chance to, please."

Harry sighed and nodded. "I don't know how you can, but I'll let you try. I love you Liam, and I want to forgive you, but your words…."

Liam took a chance and hugged his brother. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll prove you can trust me, you're my twin, I love you."

Harry returned the hug for a moment, but he was still not sure about this. He loved Liam, he would never stop, but the pain was very deep. He wasn't sure he could trust Liam, to be there for him, in the future. He hoped Liam could, he really did, he had always needed Liam. He had his family, and he had Draco, but Liam had always been a part of him.

Harry went to leave but turned back. "The scrapbook meant a lot to me. I hope you know that."

* * *

Severus watched his son, through the semester since the operation, and trouble with Liam. His son was growing up, he had always been proud, but even more proud now. His son would be a senior soon, and looking at a career, he was hoping to train as a healer Severus knew. The trouble with Liam had been incredibly hard on his son, but in a way it had made him stronger. He had come to realize he could stand on his own, he no longer needed to cling to his bond with Liam, as he once had. He found strength in his own family, and in friends and Oliver as well, as much as Severus hated to admit it. Harry was showing more and more, he was a true little Black, and would have made Regulus and even Orion proud.

Harry's sixth year had drawn to close, with him head of his class, and quidditch cup again. He and Liam were talking, they even studied sometimes together, but there was still tension at times. Harry had come to forgive him, but that trust was still not repaired between them.

He was surprised when early in the summer James appeared in his door. "What are you doing here Potter?"

James wasn't any more certain than he was. "I have come to talk to you about our sons, and their birthday."

Severus stopped. "The boys seemed to have made peace. You and your wife have had no issue coming in the past."

James agreed. "We wished to do something special, since our son will be turning seventeen, old enough to apparate and do magic outside."

Severus had been thinking the same thing about his son. "If you are asking for us to okay the boys being apart, you will have to ask them."

James shook his head. "No, I was thinking of a surprise party, and special gift for the boys. Both of them."

Now that took Severus by surprise. "You wish to include my son in your plan? Should I be worried?"

James shook his head. "No. I just thought it would be more special to include them both."

Severus agreed. "I do as well, you never have. You have come every year, but last, but made it clear you wished not to."

James sunk down on a stool. "My wife made me realize that my stubbornness was doing nothing but hurting my son."

Severus bottled his potion. "It seems the transplant helped your wife in more ways than thought."

James agreed. "As she put it, being so close to death, has made her see what is important."

Lily had seen, before the transplant, how she had treated Harry. It was one of the reasons she refused to use him as a donor. She knew he didn't owe her anything, and she hadn't wanted him to risk his life, for her. Harry had made a full recovery, and she was in remission, but it was close. She was reminded, Harry was the son and stepson of two men she once considered brothers, long before James was even a friend. Not to mention Sirius, who had once been a good friend, though after James as well. She reminded her husband of that fact.

Severus was a bit surprised, but he knew the man had a point, and could tell he was being honest. He and Remus had been speaking about what to do with their son for his birthday, to make it special for him. And as amusing as it was almost, he thought perhaps he could work with this man.

James stood up when they had finished speaking about it. "I will be taking my son for his apparition test and watch, before his usual afternoon."

Severus nodded. "Remus and I had the same plans for our son as well. I'm not sure I'm all that anxious for this birthday."

James laughed when he heard that. "You know for the first time in our lives, I think we agree on something personal."

Severus shook his head. "You have it easy, Liam is such a sweet kid, and he isn't dating."

James smirked. "My son may have dreams of teaching arithmancy, but there is more of me in there than you think."

Severus was reminded of when he hurt Harry. "I happen to think he is more like his mother."

James shrugged. "My son has been making moony eyes of his own. I guess I should be grateful that his choice isn't four years older."

Severus had to wonder, when the man was gone, who Liam was interested in. Liam was a lot like Neville, though more book smart and a bit more confidence than his friend, and it surprised him. Oliver was growing on him, and he knew when his son hit seventeen, he had no say at all. His husband had been getting him to reduce the restrictions slowly, especially that summer, on those two. He reminded Severus, Harry could leave campus nights and weekends this year, and he had so much more freedom. They needed to show Harry they trusted him, and let him have some freedom, before he rebelled against them. Severus was once again reminded of the Black in his son.

He had a second surprise visit as he was leaving his lab to meet his husband. They were at school for a few weeks. "Oliver."

Oliver looked a bit nervous. "I wanted to speak to you about your son's birthday, and something I'd like to do."

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. "As long as you're not here to tell me you plan to propose to my son."

Oliver's color returned a bit and he laughed. "No, I promise you definitely not that."

Severus knew the day would come, in Oliver's mind, but he had been joking. He knew neither were ready, not the least of which was his son was still in school for another year. He wasn't sure he accepted it, but he allowed them to date, and stopped sabotaging them. He didn't think it was sabotage, to have Adrian visit a few times, he had just tried to remind his son he had options.

He saw his husband's confusion when he was late arriving. "You won't believe the two visits I just had."

**An: Yes the story will be winding down in a few chapters. I'm going to give a glimpse of the future. Please Please Please continue to review.**


	48. Chapter 48

The twins were turning seventeen, adults, able to apparate and do magic anywhere. In technicality, until done school, they were still considered minors for some things, but still. Harry and Liam had been spending more time together, trying to work out the issues, and build the trust again. Liam knew he made a big mistake, and he loved his brother, and wanted to make it right. He knew both him and his brother hoped to train at school, when they were done there as students, but that wasn't enough. Liam had Neville, but he missed Harry, more and more. He saw Harry dating Oliver, and wanted to be the one Harry turned to talk to, about that. And he was missing his twin to confide in, about his own crush, who he had not found the guts to talk to yet. Neville was good to talk to about some, but not about dating, Neville was worse than him.

On the morning of their birthday, the twins were alone with their families. Neither had any idea what was planned for the afternoon, they had in fact thought they were to be apart, this year. Every year they had been together, but since the cancer issues, hadn't pushed it.

Severus smiled as his son came out from the apparition room. "How did you do?"

Harry showed him his license. "Passed on the first try, like there was any doubt."

Remus shook his head. "You know the older you get, the more you sound like your dad, and that Uncle of yours."

Severus groaned when he heard his husband say it and more than agreed. "Maybe I am regretting allowing you to take the test?"

Sirius laughed when he saw Harry's confusion. "He is worried what trouble you'll get into, now you can do magic and go anywhere."

Remus agreed with his best friend. "And you can leave campus on weekends and evenings whenever you choose."

Severus grumbled. "I'll be coming up with detentions."

Harry reminded his dad. "I have quidditch, and I want to study to be a healer, you know I have to keep up my marks."

Severus knew Poppy was considering training his son as she planned on retiring in a few years. "This is for you, there is another later."

Harry opened and found a beautiful old pocket watch, with the Prince crest on it. He noticed the chain. "The Black crest is on it."

Sirius smiled. "I wear my grandfather's watch. Your Dad had your grandfather's, after he died, until your dad died."

Severus had his own family watch, and had wanted to give it to his son, and Sirius agreed. He had taken the chain though from Orion's watch, and put it on the Prince watch, so Harry had both. He would have two watches, and when he had children, he could give to two different kids. He blushed, when they said if he had three, surely the Woods likely had one. Severus was again grumbling when he heard that. Harry was happy the Black chain was included, but he was happy to have the Prince watch, from Papa. His Papa chose never to wear it., but Harry was the heir, and he knew it should be his. Severus had grown up scorned by that world, but Harry hadn't, and he was proud to see his son wear it.

Harry went out with them for lunch and a movie matinee. He had always loved movies growing up, and it meant a lot to him. He knew there would be a party some time, Aunt Narcissa would insist, he remembered the one for Draco of course.

He was a bit confused though when his Papa took him to apparate. "Already forgot I took the test?"

Severus shook his head. "No, but where we are going is a surprise. Besides you are never too old I hope, for me to take sometimes."

Harry kissed his Papa on the cheek. "You know, even if I am an adult, I always want to be close to you."

Remus shared a smile with his husband and they went to apparate. "Now it is time to go, for our other surprise."

Harry had no idea what was up and was shocked when he saw where they were when they arrived. "What?"

Liam arrived at the same moment with his parents. "Dad, Mum?"

The two couples and Sirius smiled. "Surprise."

Severus looked at James and back. "We decided you boys deserved a special party, to celebrate that you are now legal."

Liam was amazed. "I can't believe you guys set this up. It's cool, it looks like some tropical bar."

James explained. "It looks like one I am sure you boys will visit in a week, when you are in Australia."

Harry and Liam turned to him in total shock, and both sets of parents, nodded in agreement. The twins, and a friend each, were being sent off for two weeks on a vacation to Australia. Neville and Draco were the obvious choices, though it was up to the boys, who they took. They would be alone, but they were booked into tours and hotels, so there was some structure. The twins couldn't believe their dads did this for them.

The beach of the Malfoy house on the coast had been transformed. It looked like a beach bar in Byron Bay in Australia, and there were even surf boards and some other water equipment for the teens to use. The parents were there until dinner time, and then were heading off.

Oliver came to Harry when the adults were gone, and handed him a gift. "I hope you like this. I wanted something special for you today."

Harry opened the gift and was amazed at what he found inside. "Oliver."

Oliver showed him the pendant on the chain. "I had a little help from your father on this. I wanted to make it special for your birthday."

Harry was amazed his Papa would help. "Should I be worried you put a curse on my Papa."

Oliver shook his head and kissed him. "I was worried he would hex me, but he as actually okay with helping."

The chain was simple black necklace, but the pendant he noticed, was special. It was a small flat disk, inside of a hoop he realized, the hoop was a snake eating its own tail. The disk looked like a coin, and it turned so you could see both sides, but while one side always remained the same, the other did not. The side facing forwards had the Gemini symbol on it. The other though was like a magical locket, but the pictures changed. Harry realized there were photos of him with all he loved, including his Papa and Uncle, Draco, Liam, and Oliver. There was also one of him with his daddy, from his old locket. He didn't wear the locket any more, not for the past year or so, but he did wear his dad's pendant still. He realized his Papa had given Oliver the photos for it. Oliver and Severus both knew, Harry had stopped wearing the locket as he wanted to move on, but he still kept it close. Oliver thought this was a for him to do both, and be reminded of all he loved, especially after this past year.

Harry kissed Oliver on the lips after his boyfriend put it around his neck. "Thank you."

Oliver smiled when he touched, having hung Harry's other pendant, from a little hook Harry hadn't seen, at the bottom of the hoop. "Perfect."

Harry noticed his old charm had shrunk a bit but he could admit it looked right as it was. "I'm surprised you had the guts to ask my Papa."

Oliver shrugged. "I am getting used to him. And I knew I needed his help."

They went to the party, but Harry's hand kept going to the pendant, it was perfect. The old one and photos like his locket, and his new gift from Oliver, were a perfect combination. As he and his friends enjoyed drinking, and bonfires, and laughs, he thought today was perfect. He shared a smile with Liam, and saw his brother flirting, and was happy to see it. He was looking forward to some time away with him.

He looked at Liam and surprised him. "Perhaps when we are away in Australia, I can help you with some advice to land that crush of yours."

* * *

Australia awaited the four boys, Draco and Neville coming, of course. Draco had never been jealous, he had liked Liam, before the big blow up. Neville's Gran and the Malfoys paid for their portion, they insisted. The boys had all inclusive hotels, and tours booked, to travel up the coast. They did have free days, and lots of choices as well, as they were adults. It was a big change, none of them had been on a trip before, without their parents with them. Harry and his Papa and Uncle traveled every summer, after his birthday, but now they were alone.

On their last day in Australia they had been in Cairns. They had started down south, where it was winter, and had done things like a rugby game. Up here was warmer, and they had gone diving, zip lining, on a hot air balloon ride and more.

They had spent the day white water rafting and were back in the city for dinner at a pub. Liam saw Harry's hand. "Missing him?"

Harry looked up with a blush in his cheeks. "I am having so much fun."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "No doubt, but still not surprising you'd miss your man. I miss Pansy, and Neville misses Luna."

Neville blushed a bit, he had taken forever to tell Luna he liked her. "A bit. Only Liam doesn't."

Harry looked to his twin and surprised him. "Oh I think my twin is blushing over his own."

Liam was shocked. "How did you know?"

Harry shook his head. "Just because we haven't spent a lot of time together, do you think I haven't noticed?"

Draco looked back and forth between them. "Who is it? Come on you have to spill the beans."

Liam saw his brother wouldn't do it to him, but he admitted himself. "I am kind of interested in Hermione."

They had met her on the train in first year, and had become friends, though nowhere near as close as others. Hermione was a bit of a book worm, somewhat of a know it all, when younger, but grew out of it with confidence. She wasn't quidditch obsessed, and she was far more down to earth, than some of the other girls for sure. She had been at their birthday this year, as all the others. The closest he had come to dating, had been Susan, but like Harry and Adrian, they were better friends than anything of course.

Harry shared a smile with Draco, they both thought they made a cute couple, or would. They both knew though Liam was too nervous, he wouldn't act on his own, and Hermione seemed as oblivious as Liam did about this.

Harry patted his brother on the back. "You know we will help you out. Now you can leave campus, you can date."

Draco agreed. "I would be worried she may want to take you to the library."

Liam shrugged when he heard that. "I don't mind. I like books."

Harry had been just as much a bookworm once but while a top student, he changed a lot. "I am sure you will soon be dating."

Neville agreed with them. "You know Harry helped convince me to finally talk to Luna."

Liam looked at his brother. "You will really help me ask her out?"

Harry put his brother in a head lock. "You know that is what brothers are for."

Slowly they had been growing closer, and the trip was helping, for certain. James had known that, and it was one reason he had suggested the trip, to the shock of all. He had not only stopped fighting the twins being together, but he could see Liam was miserable, without his twin. He loved his son enough, to know he needed to allow the two to be together, and close. It meant the world to Liam, that his brother would want to help him to ask Hermione on a date, which he definitely needed help with. Harry may once have been shy, and he was nervous about Oliver originally, but with others he had so much more confidence.

Harry tossed a bun at his brother as they were waiting for dinner. "No more talk of girls, it is our last night, boys' night."

Neville smirked when he heard that. "Well we know boy talk interests you far more."

Draco laughed when he heard that. "You are the only one who has to worry, Liam and I are his family."

Harry buried his head in his hands, but he was soon laughing with them. He was the only gay one in the group, but he meant guy time as friends, not Oliver. He was missing Oliver, but he had an amazing two weeks, and wouldn't regret it for a moment. They were seniors, Harry was head boy and Draco taking over as prefect for him, and there was not much of this time left.

Harry raised his mug as dinner had finally come. "To an amazing boys' vacation in Australia, and an incredible senior year to come."

**An: There is one, maybe two chapters left to come. I am just going to give a taste of their future to come, no sequels.**


	49. Chapter 49

The twins had finished school, Harry top of his class and head boy, Liam not far behind. They had both remained at school, Liam apprenticing to take over for ruins, and Harry training with Poppy. Liam, with the help of his brother, had been dating Hermione since their senior year of school. It had taken some time, but he had managed to ask her out in time for the Halloween dance, and been together ever since. His parents were happy, James had married a muggle born, so he had no problem with his son dating one. As for Severus, he had to get used to Oliver, as he definitely had gone no-where. He could admit the kid was growing on him, and as Harry and Oliver became more committed, they had his full support. He had given Oliver a ring to use, when Oliver had come to him, asking his blessing to propose. Harry was twenty, a few months away from his birthday, and about to finish training. Poppy would retire in the fall, and Harry would take over for good. Oliver had been teaching at the school for the past few years full time, retired from playing with the United, though he played for the national team still.

Harry had accepted, and the day after his twenty first birthday, he and Oliver married at a Black home on the coast. Harry had officially become Lord Black, able to claim his title, when he was seventeen. Narcissa had been active in planning the wedding for her beloved nephew.

Harry smiled when they were announced to be husbands. He kissed Oliver. "Finally."

Oliver more than agreed. "And in a few hours I get to whisk you away to Tahiti for a few weeks on an amazing beach."

Liam came to claim his brother for a hug. "You know I'm so happy for you. Finally joined the married bunch."

Harry smiled as he looked at a very pregnant Hermione. "No giving birth to my niece there before I get back from my honeymoon."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "I will do my best, but you know she is already showing her stubborn Potter side on me."

Lily had come over, her cancer had been in full remission for years now. "I have a feeling there is some of you in there too."

Severus watched his son. "Perhaps I will have a grandchild soon as well."

Harry looked at his Papa. "I never thought you'd say that. You know what it requires."

Severus smirked. "I wanted you to finish your training first, which you have."

Everyone laughed, Severus had definitely been vocal, about his son not marrying early. He and Oliver didn't live together, they had different apartments at school, and tonight would be their first. It was a bit surprising that Liam beat him to the altar, as he was slower to date, but in reality it was no surprise. Hermione and Liam had both been like Harry, they wanted to wait to finish training, before they wed. Law school had only been two years, and Liam's apprenticing, and they wed last summer. Hermione was due at the end of the month with their first daughter, so Harry should be back in time, to greet his niece and goddaughter. Draco and Pansy had married that spring, and were trying, but were yet to get pregnant, Draco working for his dad. Neville and Luna were set to marry that fall, Neville now teaching herbology, Luna was a vet.

The reception was down along the beach, and they headed down to the water from the back lawn. Lord and Lady Wood had been so happy to welcome Harry into their family, they had been far more welcoming, than Severus. Severus pointed out, Oliver was the older of the two.

Harry and his husband were sharing their first dance after a sea food dinner. "Are you happy?"

Oliver laughed. "Married to the man I love and about to start a family hopefully? I couldn't imagine being any happier if I try."

Harry looked at the reception around him. "I still kind of wish we eloped. This wedding is far bigger than either of us wanted."

Oliver agreed. "Not as bad as Draco or even Liam, but between your Aunt and my Mum, I am not surprised."

Liam had come over when the dance was done. "Well if you want an exit from it, I think my wife just gave you the perfect gift."

Harry turned to see Hermione was sitting. "She didn't?"

Liam nodded. "Her water just broke. It seems your niece wanted to ensure you didn't miss her birth."

Harry shook his head with a laugh. "Take your wife to the hospital, I promise we're coming soon."

Liam clapped him on the back. "It will be a few hours likely. Stay for part of your reception and cake, or Hermione will blame herself."

Though they would have been happy to leave, Harry knew his brother had a point. Besides as much as they complained on size, this was their wedding, and they were happy. He was sad, school rules had changed, and their kids wouldn't go to school together. Now you only had to be eleven before the end of the year, but hopefully his and Draco's kids may go to school together. He and Oliver remained for the rest of the dinner and some dancing, but they took off, when they learned his niece was born.

Harry smiled when he and Oliver went in with the parents, into the hospital room, to meet his niece. Liam was holding her in his arms, and Harry had never seen his brother smile as much as he did, as he was holding his little girl.

Hermione said as Harry took her. "I hope we're not keeping you from your honeymoon."

Harry shook his head. "Lucius changed the portkey, we'll leave tomorrow. Besides I wouldn't miss this for anything."

Oliver agreed, as with his husband he had been named godfather of the baby. "There is no doubt she is a Potter, but for that brown hair."

Liam agreed, she looked like him, but Hermione's hair. "I am glad she has my mother's eyes too."

Lily looked down at her first granddaughter, who would one day be Lady Potter. "What name have you chosen for her?"

Hermione did the honors. "We wanted to honor both of our families. We have named our princess Iris Jean Potter."

Iris was a flower for Lily, but was the Greek Goddess of the rainbow, in honor of Harry. Jean was not only Hermione's middle name, but her mother's name, so it brought in her family as well. All those in the room approved of the name, it was a beautiful choice for a beautiful little girl, they were all decided. Harry and Oliver eventually left, to spend their first night married, at a luxury hotel in London, Lucius arranged.

Later that night as they lay entwined Oliver promised Harry he didn't mind waiting to leave. "Perfect inspiration I think for our honeymoon."

* * *

Harry and Oliver had come back from their honeymoon without a special souvenir. They weren't disappointed, they knew it could take time, and looking at Iris they were happy to be inspired. But by Halloween, they had gathered their families together, to announce the pregnancy. They weren't alone, Draco and Pansy were due as well, Narcissa in heaven to have two babies to plan for. Pansy was due in May with a son, and Harry in the start of July, with what they learned to their shock was twins. They decided not to find out the gender.

Pansy and Draco welcomed their son Jason in May, around the time Luna announced she was pregnant. And on the first day of July, Harry had gone into labor, and the whole family was anxious to learn the gender.

Severus led the way, he wasn't the nurse, just the grandpa this time. "Blue? They are both boys?"

Harry looked up from his younger son who he handed to his dad. "Yes, it seems you will have to wait for your own granddaughter."

Remus looked down at their grandson his husband held. "Well it seems, fitting, your Papa gets the granddaughter he is anxious for, as a heir."

Oliver laughed. "We thought of that. These two will be Lord Black and Lord Wood one day. Prince will go to a third."

Severus looked at the one in his arms and the one Oliver's dad held. "I think I can be happy with these two little guys for now."

Harry grimaced when he heard that. "You better be. It will be a long time before I spit out another one thank you."

For a man who had not been anxious for his son to date even, Severus had changed. He had seen James with Iris, and he could admit, a part of him wanted a granddaughter, a big part. Harry and Oliver did too, they had been kind of hoping one would be a girl, when they learned they were having twins. But they knew they would have a third, and hopefully a girl, as Liam hoped for a boy next time. These two little guys were only less than two months younger than Jason, and would go to school with him, and Luna and Neville's baby.

Draco and Liam shared the honors of godfather to the oldest boy, their wives not included, but they understood. And Oliver had chosen the twins for the youngest, as they were friends to both he and Harry, and he was an only child.

Liam looked in pride down at his godson who he held, Hermione had eleven month old Iris in her arms. "What names have you chosen?"

Harry smiled when he introduced his brother's godson. "He will one day be Lord Black, and we have named him Orion Oliver Black-Wood."

And Oliver did the honors with their younger son. "And this little man we have chosen the name Colin Severin Black-Wood."

Sirius smirked when he heard the names. "Your grandfather would be pleased."

Harry smiled. "We decided to name the boys for our grandfathers, and use our names as middle names."

Colin would inherit Wood, so they chose Oliver's paternal grandfather's name. And little Orion, who was already being called Ryan for short, would be Lord Black, so they chose Harry's grandfather's name. Harry had chosen to remain Harry and not Severin, his birth name, but he used his birth name for his beloved little boy's middle name Colin's name came from Scottish history, like Liam did, so it brought in his twin he thought. Liam more than agreed, and was already honored to be a godfather to the baby.

Harry smiled when he heard that. "Godfather and Uncle. You know these guys are going to think you their coolest uncle."

Liam pointed out. "Only Uncle."

Draco looked hurt by that. "Hey what am I chopped liver over here?"

Oliver shook his head. "There is two of them, they each can have one of you as a favorite."

Fred shook his head. "Hey we're Colin's godfathers, we're going to blow those two out of the park."

Harry watched his family with the twins, and was so happy, they were all here. Even the Tonks had come, as well as Draco's parents. He had a huge extended family, come a long way from the days he had practically had no one. Sirius had been joking of Orion, he thought it fitting, for all his dad's faults, he knew the man would have loved both Harry and his little namesake.

Harry kissed his husband and his twin boys. "Another generation of twins in the family. I know they will be just as close."

_**An: I thought this was a fitting end, didn't want to drag on the story too long. I thought Harry having twins, was fitting end for the story. I hope you approve, and thanks for the support. And Harry and Oliver became Blacks, because of the old blood name, Snape is of course Severus' abusive father's name, though a third child will be the Prince heir.**_

_**Iris Jean Potter- future lady Potter Iris (Greek) rainbow, a flower and Greek goddess of the rainbow, for Lily but a Greek name for Harry. Jean (English) God is gracious, Hermione's middle name and her mother's name.**_

_**Orion Oliver Black-Wood: Orion (Greek) dweller on the mountain, a hunter in Greek myth whom a constellation was named for. Name of Harry's grandfather, father of Regulus and Sirius. Oliver (English) one meaning is elf army, for Papa. Future Lord Black**_

_**Colin Severin Black-Wood: Colin (Scottish) means pup, Oliver's paternal grandfather's name as he will be Lord Wood one day, also a Scottish historical name honoring Liam. Severin (Latin) tempered severity, Harry's birth name, though he never took it.**_


	50. Chapter 50

I have finally uploaded the start of a new story. I know it has been a long time, but got inspired. 'Weird Sisters', as usual a short prologue to introduce. Harry is removed from his relatives and placed in the care of a trio of sisters, older witches from a very powerful family. They will raise him to be smart and powerful, gray magic, when he comes to school. Havent decided on his pairing yet, Albus bashing and some Weasley, though the twins are always safe. Hope you read and review.


End file.
